Dragon Ball The Real Saga
by Baby Buruma
Summary: (Two new CHAPTERS!!!) B/V G/CC How would it be if Vegeta join the gang during the Dragonball Hunt? Or if Bulma and Chichi began training right at the beginning. This is an Epic meaning I'm going threw every Saga there IS! R / R
1. Prologue::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga) Rated: Pg-13 Warnings: None :P  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Vegeta walked through the halls. He had to go and meet the lizard freak. Boy, did he hate that. He always thought that, that freak had something planned for his race and he also knew that he was stronger than he would let on. Why else would his father fear him so. Vegeta opened the door to the room where he would meet The Great Lizard King.  
  
"What would you like to talk to me about Lord Friezer," he said almost sarcastically. Luckily Friezer didn't catch on. Friezer turned around and licked his dark, purple lips.  
  
"Yes, Prince, I have something for you to do," he said in a girly voice. Vegeta frowned. "I want you to claim some planet in my name. I'm running short."  
  
Vegeta had some choice words to say but bit down on his lips instead. "Yes, Lord Friezer... when shall I embark on this very important mission?" he asked. Good thing Friezer wasn't too keen on innuendos.  
  
"Tomorrow, you may leave," he replied with all the pompous importance of a lord.  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked out trying to maintain his calm, complacent composure. One day he would kill that freak. He was sick of taking orders from people...especially that lizard. He stepped into his spaceship and sat down in front of the control panel. With a determined look in his eyes he started the engine and took off. Unknown to him though, a larger adventure waited for him at the other end of his trip.  
  
~* Two weeks later*~  
  
Sixteen year old Bulma walked into her front yard. Summer vacation was finally here. No more school, for at least two months or so but that would give her just enough time to do what she needed to do. That was what she thought anyways. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the shiny one- star Dragon Ball. She found herself giggling almost hysterically. She didn't know yet what she would wish for. Maybe a lifetime supply of fresh strawberries. Would that be enough? She smiled happily.  
  
"I'm starting to wish that the Dragon granted two wishes instead of one," she mumbled to herself as she hopped into her car. She checked her pocket for all her capsules. Yes, they were all there. So now she was ready to go on her wonderful adventure.  
  
"Wait a sec..." she began to search her bags. "Damn it! I forgot my Dragon Radar." She jumped out of her car and ran into the house grabbing it off the nearby end-table. She ran back to her car and hopped back in. She took a deep breath before turning the engine on and shooting off. Bulma had no idea that she was about to go on a bigger adventure than she thought.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Hanging On The Edge::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga) Rated: Pg-13 Warnings: None :P  
  
---------  
  
"This is the planet," the Saiyan Prince mumbled to himself. Where was the challenge in this? 'I'm suppose to destroy *this* planet! This is a waste of time.' He stood in the middle of a large forest; his ship had landed a mile or two away and he had decided to do a little exploring. He pushed the button on his scouter. Once. Twice. Three. Ripping it off he looked it over. These things were suppose to be well-made. He gave a groan and placed the device back on his ear. It was practically useless. This made things harder. He would have a hard time if someone tried to contact him from Friezer's ship, and he couldn't read power levels. But that shouldn't be any problem since the data he had gotten from this planet showed that there weren't any high powers. He blinked a few times when he thought he heard a scream.  
  
"Now, what was that?"  
  
~*~  
  
*Two minutes before the scream*  
  
Bulma clenched the branch of the tree. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this mess. And where was her bodyguard? Most likely sleeping or eating. Some bodyguard he turned out to be. She opened one eye and looked down. Big mistake. She was hanging over a cliff. The bottom was so far down she felt slightly dizzy by the height. She shut her eyes tighter and hugged the branch, but to her dismay it cracked and bent over.  
  
"Help! Goku! Oolong... ANYBODY!" She gasped when she heard some ruffling behind her. She grinned when she saw Oolong! Maybe the pig would be somewhat helpful.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so glad that you're here." The pale pig blinked a few times.  
  
"Hey, Bulma... How did you get up there?" he asked.  
  
She growled. "Does it really matter you idiot! JUST GET ME DOWN!"  
  
Oolong gave her a questioning look. "How do I get you down?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "I DON'T..." The branch cracked and the whole tree began to bend over with her still in it. Screaming she gripped it and squeezed tighter. "Just. Go. Get. Goku." She tried her best to stay as calm as possible.  
  
"But he's sleeping and it's hard to wake him up."  
  
"Just get him!"  
  
Oolong nodded and ran off. Bulma sniffed. "My life just had to end like this. I mean, I was a good girl..." Cracks echoed from the broken tree branch, as her weight became too much for it to handle.  
  
"AH... Sometimes! Sometimes!" She suddenly gasped when she heard another noise. She turned around expecting for it to be Oolong but was surprised when she saw a complete stranger. She blinked a few times. Okay...  
  
"Umm... Help... Please."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta stood there and stared. There was a blue-haired girl holding onto the branch of a tree that was about to fall off the edge of the cliff. Interesting. This race must be weaker than he had originally assumed. Especially if they couldn't get out of a small situation like this.  
  
"Excuse ME!"  
  
Vegeta glowered at her. "What!" he hissed.  
  
"I would really like it if you would help me out of this. You know, I'm about to die here."  
  
"Do it yourself," Vegeta said. "I have other better things to do."  
  
Bulma shuddered and began to screech as he turned away. "NO! Come back! PLEASE!" He froze and watched her.  
  
"Come on... You know you want to help me. I mean who can turn down a pretty face like this. See look at my face." Bulma tried her best to point to her face but that only made the poor tree branch sway toward the bottom of the *endless pit*. She screamed even louder. "PLEASE! I-I'll do anything! I'm rich! I can get you a whole lot of money!"  
  
Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "Hate to tell you this but... I don't really care about you or your money. So be sure to tell me what it's like at the bottom."  
  
"Wait, you can have one of my wishes!" Bulma screamed out even though she knew that the dragon would only grant one wish. How would this guy know. Vegeta stop in his tracks, that had caught his attention. He turned around and looked at her. What was she talking about?  
  
"What are you talking about girl?"  
  
"The Dragon Balls... If you get me down I'll tell you all about them," she said, with all her glory. She was pleased knowing that she had received a reaction.  
  
"I swear if you are playing games with me I'll kill you!"  
  
Bulma frowned, not believing his threat. "Nice... JUST GET ME DOWN!" She watch as he walked over to the tree. She had to blink a few times. She was expecting him to go and get a rope or a board, but he floated over to her... Literally, floated over to her, grabbed her by her shirt, and tossed her on the ground. She watched dumbfoundedly as the tree fell over the cliff.  
  
"Eh... How exactly did you do that?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Just tell me about the Dragon Balls." He was just a tad bit impatient. A tad bit too much for her liking.  
  
"Oh... Right..." She giggled lowly and jumped up then ran in the opposite direction, only to slam into a very hard figure. Falling backwards she hit the ground.  
  
"ACH! Watch..." She took a momentary glance at the person who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Wait a sec... Weren't you just over there?" Vegeta growled and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up into the air. She gasped. This guy was stronger than Goku. ::Great, now I have someone else that wants to use MY Dragon Balls... Well I am smart. I'll just use him the same way I'm using Goku. I'll have two bodyguards.:: She giggled.  
  
"Can you please put me down. I won't run again...I was just playing, Geez, I didn't know you were such a bad sport." She laughed. He frowned and released her, not too gently either. Bulma stood and rubbed her butt. "Learn to be a little bit more gentle." He let out a low growl that was loud enough to reach her ears.  
  
"He he... Maybe not."  
  
"Look, GIRL! Tell me about these wishes or I'll throw your ass off that cliff!"  
  
"Umm..." She began to search for her bag that carried all her Dragon Balls, or the three that she had. ::Oh crap! I don't have it with me!:: It must have fallen down the cliff when this guy got me out... She gasped when she realized it.  
  
"OH NO! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"  
  
Vegeta jumped away from her when she began to scream like some type of fool. "Will you shut up." Bulma stopped and glared at him. "You! SHUT UP! You don't know what this means, well let me fill you in... MY DRAGON BALLS ARE GONE! ALL THREE OF THEM! IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO FIND THEM!" Vegeta took a few steps away from her. He was beginning to think that he should have let her fall off that cliff. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT MAKES THIS WORSE! I HAD TO SHOW AN OLD PERVERT MY PANTIES TO GET ONE OF THEM, AND LATER I FOUND OUT THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY ON! DO YOU KNOW HOW I..." Bulma suddenly stopped screaming and looked down at what her feet had just hit. It was her bag with her Dragon Balls. She giggled. "Oh look! Here they are!" Vegeta just blinked.  
  
'She changed moods quickly,' he thought to himself. He watched as she pulled out a shiny Ball with one star in it. She shoved it in his face.  
  
"This is a Dragon Ball." Vegeta blinked but he kept his face calm. She was an alien after all. No one ever said that earthlings were straight in the head.  
  
"Let me get this straight. THAT, thing will grant wishes." Bulma smiled and put it back into her pouch.  
  
"No... Only if you have all seven of them... I don't have all seven yet. Well...nice meeting you, GOOD BYE!" She turned to run again but Vegeta grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Okay! You can come with me and make your wish! How does that sound." He let go. Bulma rubbed her wrist where a small bruise was appearing. "Jerk." She mumbled.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Nah... Follow me."  
  
~*~  
  
"I could of sworn that it was this way!"  
  
"Girl..." Vegeta started.  
  
"MY NAME IS BULMA!" Vegeta frowned. While walking he was trying to figure out why he was actually following her and why he actually believed that those *Dragon Balls* would grant wishes. He was so desperate to be the strongest that he was following a girl that said "There are Seven Magic Ball that will grant wishes" 'I have been on that lizard's ship for too many years.'  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Vegeta blinked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, what is your name?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "My name is Prince Vegeta of the Sayian-jin."  
  
Bulma blinked Once... Twice... Then began to laugh. "Sayian-jin. What is that suppose to be?!" Vegeta gripped his fist to his side.  
  
Bulma coughed. "Umm... oops... Gomen, hehe."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Weakling," he hissed.  
  
"BULMA!" She gasped and turned around just in time to see Oolong and Goku running up to them. She only glared. "Bulma are you okay!" Goku said quickly.  
  
Bulma turned her head.  
  
"No thanks to you! What took you so long! I would have been dead if he hadn't of help me!" She said while pointing over to a surprised looking Vegeta. "Umm...Vegeta."  
  
"You have a tail, and you look like Bardock! You're that third class Saiyan that was sent to Earth! You're Kakkrot."  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Vegeta are you okay?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Why haven't you destroyed the planet?"  
  
Goku frowned.  
  
"Bulma sure does know how to find the crazy ones," Oolong whispered to Goku.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about," Goku stopped and looked at his waist in surprise. "You have a tail like me!" Goku screamed. Bulma gasped and she too looked at Vegeta's waist. She hadn't even noticed that.  
  
"You do have a tail like Goku!" She reached out to touch it but Vegeta hissed and jerked away. She frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"First of all Kakkrot. Tell me why you haven't destroy this planet and WHY are these weakling calling you by that name," he growled out. Bulma took that as an opportunity and moved her hand toward his tail petting it gently. While making a note to herself on how soft it happened to be. That didn't last long, he spun around and glared a murdersome look at her.  
  
"If you ever do that again I will kill you on the spot."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Well aren't you polite. I just wanted to see if it was real..."  
  
"DO YOU THINK THAT I CARE!" He then turned back to Goku. "Now tell me!"  
  
Bulma had moved away from him and back to Oolong who was now hiding behind Goku. They were arguing. Goku kept saying that he didn't know what a Saiyan was while Vegeta kept on saying are you some type of idiot. Bulma reached for her Capsule holder and pulled out a number 8, then tossed it on the ground. It exploded and all the commotion stopped and everyone turned and looked at Bulma as she went to the door of a Capsule house.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I'm not going to stand out here and listen to you two fuss. I'm going to eat and take a nap. Ta Ta," she said then shut the door.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Oolong screamed and ran to the door and proceeded to beat on it. Goku sighed and walked to the door, Vegeta just stood there... Blinking.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
~*~ 


	3. Problems::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga) Rated: Pg-13 Warnings: None :P  
  
-----------  
  
A young black-haired girl ran through the forest. An orange ball hung from her necklace. Everything was working out just right. All she had to say to them was, "I'm just going on a walk in the garden." She snickered. "I am so smart," she thought to herself. She stopped when she came across two paths. There weren't supposed to be TWO!  
  
"Okay... which way do I go?" She should have brought the map; it had been right there on her table. After standing there for another two minutes she decided to go left. Yes, left seemed like the right way to go.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma frowned as she peeked around her room. She knew she wasn't safe. That perverted pig would try to look at her again. Just like the last time. She frowned when she heard a giggle and a muffled snort. Bulma walked to her closet and threw open the door while almost ripping the nails out of place. She looked down to see a pale little pig looking up at her with a twisted smile.  
  
"H-Hi Bulma... W-What b-brings you h-here." Oolong could see her cheeks turning colors. She let out a loud scream, but not before grabbing him by the leg and throwing him out the window. After taking a few deep breaths she walked out of her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
She took a sip of her coffee and set it back on the table. "Dumb pig." She took a look at her watch. It was only five in the morning. She should still be asleep. But after the trouble she had just went through she didn't feel like sleeping anymore. "I wonder where that guy is?" Standing up she walked to the window looked out only to see Vegeta sitting out by a nearby tree with his eyes close. She was hoping he had left. A little smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"If I can't sleep I can always bug someone else."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma settled next to Vegeta who opened one eye and looked at her oddly. "Hi!"  
  
He rose an eyebrow. "What do you want?" he hissed and moved away form her. Bulma giggled.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just saw you sitting out here all alone. Thought I could come and keep you company..." She trailed off and looked into Vegeta's face. He had a frown on it.  
  
"I do not require your company!"  
  
"Besides..." Bulma continued like he hadn't said a word. "I have to thank you for helping me. Oh and how did you fly like that?"  
  
"Will you go away. You are disturbing my peace, you annoying wo--"  
  
Bulma laughed. "I know! That's why my Mom and Dad were so happy when I told them I was going on a long trip. And to answer your question, I will not go away until you answer MY question." She sat there waiting for him to speak, but he just closed his eyes. Bulma frowned.  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
"Come on Vegeta... You know you want to talk to me. I'm too beautiful to ignore."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Veggie-chan... Please talk to me..."  
  
He released a low growl. At least she was getting somewhere. "Please..." She sat down and crossed her arms. He hadn't even opened his eyes. After about four minutes of silence Bulma noticed that he was wearing this strange device on his eye. All her attention was diverted to the little toy on his ear.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's that?" she asked while pointing at it.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Veggie-chan..." Suddenly Vegeta's eyes flew open.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he screamed. Bulma jumped back a little.  
  
"Ha ha I finally got you to say something!" Bulma exclaimed. "I was wondering can I see that thing?"  
  
Vegeta frowned and stared at her. "Go away."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Okay, back to the old subject, can you tell me how you flew like that and can you do anything else," she continued. A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face. He turned around and looked at her. Bulma swallowed nervously and drew away. She liked it better when he wasn't paying any attention to her.  
  
"You want to know what else I can do?" he asked calmly. Bulma slowly nodded and watched as a small blue ki blast formed in his hand. He then aimed it at a nearby mountain and let it go. In a matter of seconds the mountain was completely destroyed and so was any lifeform that happened to be over there at the time. Bulma's eyes were as round as saucers as she stared at him. He gave her a smirk and formed another one.  
  
"Now, if you don't leave me alone I will do the same to you. Got it?" She nodded. "Good... NOW GO AWAY!" Bulma leaped up in a matter of seconds, ran to her Dino house, and slammed the door.  
  
"Stupid girl," he muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look Vegeta it's just a boat... It won't kill you," Bulma said while sitting on the front seat. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"I know that you idiot! But what I really want to know is how you got that out of that thing." Bulma rose an eyebrow, Oolong snorted back a laugh while Goku... Well he just sat there with a bored look on his face.  
  
"I will explain it later now get in!" she screamed. He was sick of her ordering him around. He wasn't getting in that thing.  
  
"Are you telling me what to do girl? You don't want to end up like that rock I blasted last night do you?" he said, pleased with the fear that crossed her face. Bulma blinked and swallowed. She then frowned.  
  
"What am I acting frighten for, Goku's here."  
  
"Oh well... I guess you don't want one of your wishes then." She let out a sigh. "Oh well." She turned the engine on and sat back.  
  
"Bye." She pushed the accelerator and prepared to take off when Vegeta grabbed the edge of her boat and yanked it back. Her head jerked forward and so did Goku's and Oolong's. Goku frowned and came out of his daydream.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for!?" he asked with a pout. Vegeta ignored him while Oolong kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I am still coming. Don't get your hopes up. I'll just follow. There is no way I'm riding in that... thing, I am a prince." There was a moment of silence. Bulma laughed.  
  
"I doubt you could keep up with this!"  
  
"Can we go? I'm hungry and this is annoying!" Goku shouted from the boat.  
  
"Why do I have to come ? I don't want to be here!" Oolong suddenly screamed.  
  
"Bye Veggie!" Bulma screamed before taking off. Vegeta just stood there with a smirk on his face.  
  
"The stupid girl forgot I could fly."  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes. This makes my job easier. I only have to deal with one psycho tail boy, and at least this one doesn't throw those blast things... Although I just lost a pretty cute guy. Oh well. I'll have my wish."  
  
"Hum... Ah the air is great." Bulma giggled and pulled out her Dragon Ball Rader. "Well, guys it looks like the next ball is... At a place called Mount Frying Pan... And the one after that is... Moving?" She frowned. "And according to this, it's moving pretty fast. Just great, well at least it's close to the one on this Frying Pan place, looks like it will be our first stop." She wasn't aware that she had been talking to herself the whole time. Goku and Oolong were too busy looking up in the air, at something strange...  
  
"Goku, do you see that?" Oolong asked.  
  
"Yep. I wonder how he's doing that without a Nimbus."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey guys isn't this great? I mean *I* got rid of that jerk and we almost have all the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Yey... whatever," Oolong muttered.  
  
"What do you mean WHATEVER!" Bulma screamed. She almost hit a rock in the process. She turned the wheel just in time barely missing it and the boat nearly tipping over. She got control over the boat and continued down the path, while taking several deep breaths.  
  
"MAN BULMA! KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Oolong screamed. Goku was still in a daze as he looked on into the air. He just had to learn how to do that.  
  
"SHUT UP PIG!"  
  
"I swear when we get out he will pay!" she thought to herself. She couldn't do the *trick* in the car. It would smell too bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma coughed a few times as she looked forward. "How? You were... I LEFT YOU!" she screamed. Vegeta just gave her a smirk.  
  
"You didn't see it Bulma?" Goku asked. "HE FLEW HERE!" There was silence as Bulma let her memory replay. "Damn! I forgot he could fly! I can't believe I forgot that!"  
  
"That proves how weak you all are." He glanced at Goku. "And how weak you really are Kakkrot." Oolong giggled and took this as his time to get away.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that name!" Goku said.  
  
"IT IS YOUR NAME YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!" Vegeta screamed. Bulma stood there scratching her head. She then looked around.  
  
"Guys, Oolong's gone!" Neither of the men paid her any attention. "Guys... GUYS!!!"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Good, now that I got your attention. OOLONG IS GONE!"  
  
Goku looked around. "Oh.. Wow... He is."  
  
"So," was what Vegeta said. "I don't care about that pig. I want my wish!" Bulma let out a growl causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Goku go get him now!"  
  
"Well, okay. If that's what you want."  
  
"FLYING NIMBUS!" he screamed. A yellow cloud magically appeared in front of Goku and he hopped on and flew off. Vegeta blinked and glanced at Bulma who was tapping her feet on the ground. She then looked at him and moved some steps away. Vegeta frowned and turned his head. This was annoying. "Why am I here? Why do I believe this crap? I should be doing my mission." He then heard a small rattle in the bushes. He looked over and saw the pig pull his tail down. "These people are real fools if they couldn't find him."  
  
"So... umm... Why do you have a tail like Goku...and why can you fly?" Bulma asked nervously. She for some reason had the desire to at least make peace. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Why are you such an annoying bitch." Bulma's eyes widen and her face turned about three shades of red. Luckily Goku landed and hopped off Nimbus.  
  
"Bulma I couldn't find him... Why is your face so red? Are you okay... SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!" he screamed when he saw her face turning a few shades of blue. It looked like she was holding her breath. Bulma blinked and let out a breath of air. She giggled after her color came back, a fake giggle of course.  
  
"Oh...I'm fine...Perfect. *giggle* Couldn't be better." She glanced at Vegeta. Evil thoughts ran through her mind. "Did you find Oolong?" she forced herself to say. All she really wanted to do was rip that guy's throat out without getting blown up.  
  
"No... Sorry." Bulma frowned. Now she really wanted to scream. But that was okay. She knew something that would get him in. A smirk appeared on her face. All she had to do was get him to drink it...  
  
"No one calls me names."  
  
~*~  
  
"Finally. The princess is out of the evil forest... And has come into a big... big place." She giggled and pushed her black hair back, then straighten up her helmet and yawned a little.  
  
"Let's see, I have to get to my Papa... Mount Frying Pan would be... Left... No... Right... umm... Great... JUST GREAT!" She sighed.  
  
"You would think that a burning mountain would be easy to find but no... I, Princess Chichi shouldn't have to go through things like this. I swear... I might as well camp out here." She looked around. There was a cave. Hopefully it wouldn't be occupied. Picking up her bag of berries she walked into the cave.  
  
"Hum... Perfect. All it needs is a woman's touch and boom, but first things first." Chichi pulled out a long staff, that was probably the size of her, out from its sheath.  
  
"Time to train!"  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma looked down at Oolong with a smirk. "That is what happens to little pigs when they run away, now... DON'T EVER TRY IT AGAIN!" Goku laughed, while Vegeta frowned in disgust. He made a mental note to never take any type of food from her.  
  
"Now back to business." Bulma laughed and pulled out her Dragon Rader, checking to see where the moving Dragon Ball was. An eyebrow rosed as she stared at the screen. It was about six miles off in the other direction.  
  
"That's odd... Eh... Someone must have it. It was just close to Mount Frying Pan. Whoever has it must be a fast runner. Maybe it's an animal... Umm..."  
  
"Bulma? Where's the next Dragon Ball," Goku's voice ran through her thoughts. She blinked and swallowed wondering what their reactions would be when they found out that one of them was all the way back six miles. (Cts: If you are wondering how that happened it's because Chichi went left... instead of right. Remember. Left took her all the way back : ) Silly Chichi)  
  
"Well... umm... One Dragon ball is about six miles back... *cough*."  
  
"SIX MILES!" Goku screamed. "How did that happen?" he asked.  
  
"Don't know. I think an animal has it," Bulma replied.  
  
"Well, where is the next one?"  
  
"On a place called Mount Frying Pan... Wonder what that is." It was now Oolong's chance to talk or scream.  
  
"WE CAN'T GO THERE. THE OX KING LIVES THERE! EVIL OX KING! THE MONSTER OX KING, PLUS THE MOUNTAIN BURNS!" Vegeta let out a growl and glared at him. The damn pig was almost louder than the girl.  
  
"What is an Ox King?" he hissed.  
  
"Yea, what's that?" Bulma asked. The little pig began to sweat.  
  
"I-It a monster. He's stronger than anything on this planet!"  
  
"Oh really? I'd like to see this guy," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Ahem... ANYWAY, I think we should go with one thing at a time. We all know that mountains don't burn, and we do know that we need someone to get the other Dragon... Ball..." A smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Vegeta! How about you go and--"  
  
"No," Vegeta said quickly.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO!" she screamed. She just wanted to get rid of the guy for at least ten minutes. Just ten... or more.  
  
"I mean no."  
  
"Why? It'll be quick. You fly. Or are you scared..." she taunted.  
  
"I said no because you have the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Uggh!"  
  
"I'll go," Goku's voice came through. "I fly too, remember Bulma? I can't believe you forgot."  
  
"I didn't forget, you dirty little..." She took a few deep breaths. "Yes, Goku... That would be a great idea." She forced a smile. "There goes my moment of peace."  
  
"Right!" He gave a cute laugh. (Cts: You know that little laugh he gives in the Dragon Ball series. He is so adorable.)  
  
"I'll go too!" Oolong chirped.  
  
"NO! You are not leaving me with..." She glanced at Vegeta who was glaring at her. "That." She changed her voice into a whisper. Oolong let out a snort in protest. "Do you remember the *Magic Word*," she hissed.  
  
"FINE!" He snorted and let out a growl.  
  
"Well I'll be right back, FLYING NIMBUS!" Once again a magical cloud came out of nowhere and picked him up. He waved and said 'see you in a little bit' then disappeared. "Let's go." Vegeta's voice broke through the few seconds of silence.  
  
"Wha... We can't go! We have to wait for Goku to get back first, and I don't have my capsules!" Bulma said, taking a few steps back and positioning herself behind Oolong. "Like he can help me, he's practically turning blue himself!"  
  
"I said we go! I want my wish! I'm sick and tired of waiting. If he's truly a Saiyan he will be able to find us."  
  
Bulma bit her lower lip. "This guy is insane. He keeps talking about this Saiyan crap and then he wants to go! How does a beautiful genius like me, get out of this." She looked down at Oolong. "Don't look at me, I'm just as scared as you!"  
  
"Great... Wait..." She laughed a devilish little laugh, causing both of them to look up at her. "Guess what, Veggie, I. Have. The. Dragon Balls. You. Don't." She let out a laugh. "So you know what that means. If I don't go you don't go, and I DON'T WANNA GO!"  
  
Silence.  
  
A small burst of wind came by both of them.  
  
"Umm...Bulma," Oolong whispered.  
  
"What," she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Your Dragon Balls... They're... Umm... Gone." Bulma blinked and looked down only to find...nothing! Looking back at Vegeta she discovered that he was tossing the pouch up and down in the air.  
  
"HOW!?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you see anybody down there Nimbus?" Goku asked, looking down at the ground below. The cloud of course didn't answer. "Bulma said that it would be six miles... Oh... I don't even know how far six miles is." He let out a pout. Luckily he happened to hear a loud scream and what sounded like... fighting?  
  
"Hey Nimbus. Take me to the noise. That might be the Dragon Ball."  
  
~*~  
  
A princess shouldn't have to go through things like this she told herself again. Chichi raised her staff into the air only to have the large T- Rex knock it out of her hands. She hissed. This wasn't right she really didn't want to be eaten.  
  
"Great! I already used my blade on this dumb thing and I only cut off his tail! How could I have such a bad aim." The T- Rex looked down at her with its crossed eyes and snorted then proceeded to let out a loud roar. "Go away! This is my cave now! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT BACK!" He roared and charged at her.  
  
"Hum, have it your way. I guess I'll use my special attack." She pulled both hand behind her and screamed.  
  
"Amo-zo... FLAMES!" A burst of flames surrounded her and then sped towards the unlucky T- Rex, who didn't have the good sense to run, cooking him on the spot. There was a loud crash as the dead animal hit the ground. (Cts: Yes. I gave Chichi a lovely attack J ) She then took this time to look over her work. "Eww..." She took a few steps back only to bump into another figure.  
  
"AH! Amo-zo..."  
  
"WAIT!" the boy screamed. Chichi blinked and looked at the boy who had somehow gotten behind her.  
  
"Who are you and... Why do you have a tail," she asked, watching the tail sway back and forth.  
  
"Umm... My name is Son Goku. What's yours?" he asked. She blinked. Her question about the tail had gone unanswered but oh well.  
  
"I'm..." she coughed and put on a princess-like voice, "I am Princess Chichi of the Amazons. I'm on a quest to find my father, the Ox King."  
  
"What... Why are you talking like that?" he asked, tilting his head.  
  
"What? You don't like how I sound?" she asked.  
  
"Na... Uggh. No... Are you a girl?"  
  
"WHAT! OF COURSE I'M A GIRL! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh..." She watched as he looked at her chest... {Okay... This boy is kinda weird... Cute... but weird.}  
  
"Excuse ME!" Goku snapped out of his trance and looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry. I was just looking at that Dragon Ball. Can I have it?"  
  
She looked down and frowned. "This?" she asked pointing at the orange ball at her neck. He nodded his head. Chichi turned her nose into the air. "I don't know... This is priceless. Passed down from generation after generation." She smiled. "Why do you want it any way. It doesn't do anything except sit around."  
  
"Oh. Me and my friends are looking for all seven Dragon Balls. We're going to make some wishes. I think wishes," Goku said, his tail continued to wag.  
  
"Wish! Wow... How many?" Her voice showed interest.  
  
"A lot I think. Bulma said something about it granting more than one wish cause we have some other guy who wants to make a wish too. I think he wants to wish to be a happy man." Goku looked thoughtful for a moment. (Cts: Bulma's got herself into a big hole...)  
  
"Oh. My Papa had one too. I think he still has it." She played with the Dragon Ball on her neck, twirling the chain around her fingers.  
  
"Papa? Didn't you say your Papa's name was Ox King?"  
  
Her eyes seemed to light up. "Yes. I did! Do you know him?"  
  
"No, but we were on our way to find him."  
  
"Oh please can I come! You don't know how long I've been trying to get home," she begged. "And to make it worse I think I went the wrong way!"  
  
Goku chuckled. "Yea. You went the wrong way but you can come with me."  
  
"Thank you! As a token of my appreciation you can have my Dragon Ball. I don't like it that much anyway. I just took it to make the other Amazons mad." Goku nodded looking behind her at the dead animal, licking his lips.  
  
"Okay... but before we leave can we eat first?" he asked grinning at the look she was giving him.  
  
"Eat... What?" He pointed behind her and she turned her head to see that crispy T-Rex. "EWW!"  
  
"NO! I WOULD NEVER EAT THAT!"  
  
Goku sniffed a little. "But can I, I need food to survive... Food..."  
  
Chichi frowned in disgust. "I...guess...you can..." In a blink of an eye he was on the dead animal. "Oh my God... EWW!"  
  
~*~  
  
First the girl had whined about how she was *dying* and then she fell asleep. Then this guy and a cat... A talking cat showed up out of nowhere saying give me your capsules or die? Vegeta snorted. If these were the warriors of the planet they were to be laughed at.  
  
"Okay short stuff." He laughed loudly. "I am Yamcha!"  
  
"I'm Puar!" the cat screamed.  
  
"Now you heard me the first time. Give me your capsules," he yelled pulling his sword from his sheath. Vegeta held back his laughter. His scouter didn't work but he knew for a fact that this guy's ki was nowhere near his.  
  
"I know YOU!" Oolong screamed at Puar. The cat looked over at the pig and hissed.  
  
"YOU! You're that mean guy who picked on me at transforming school!" Puar screeched, causing Vegeta to cover his ears.  
  
"Well. I guess we will have to make him pay for what he did, and his little friend will pay just as well. Now," he said directing his attention to the very annoyed Saiyan prince. "Give me your capsules and I will go easy on you."  
  
"Well *friend* I don't have these capsules, but if you would like to make me pay I'm up for the challenge," he said, a smirk went across his face. He would finally get to kill something even if this wasn't worth his time. Oolong had hid behind the sleeping Bulma who had gone unnoticed and that was a surprise itself since she was snoring very loudly.  
  
"Okay have it your way," Yamcha laughed. Yamcha ran at him with his left fist. Puar cheered from behind. He was just about to hit him when he completely disappeared.  
  
"Wha..." He turned around and looked behind him when he heard Vegeta laughing. "How did you move so fast," Yamcha screamed. "I didn't even see you!"  
  
Vegeta snickered. "You're hopeless." He laughed. Puar flew to his master leg.  
  
"Yamcha, Yamcha!" she screamed. "You'll have to use your most powerful attack. NO one can dodge that!" she exclaimed moving away from his leg.  
  
"You're right!" He laughed. "Now beware! You're about to face your worse nightmare." (Cts: They sound like some type of people from a superman comic, Yamcha and Puar. LOL) Vegeta rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Believe me. I've had nightmares worse than you'd ever dream of."  
  
"Oh... Believe me this will be your worse one yet!" He bent down into an odd pose putting his hand in front of him. "Wolf... Fang..."  
  
"Umm... *yawn* What's all that noise. I was trying to sleep. I need my rest," Bulma mumbled while pushing Oolong out of the way. Yamcha stopped and looked over at Bulma.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uggh..." He blinked. "AHHH!" He grabbed Puar by the tail, hopped onto his bike, and drove off. Vegeta's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What... Did I miss?"  
  
"OH MY KAMI! WHO WAS THAT!" Bulma screamed and ran up next to Vegeta knocking him out the way. "He was so CUTE! Did someone get his number. PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE GOT HIS NUMBER!" Vegeta let out a growl.  
  
"WHAT, are you talking about!" Vegeta hissed. Bulma glared.  
  
"Did you get his name, number, anything?" she demanded. He took a step back.  
  
"His name was Yamcha," Oolong spoke up. "And..."  
  
"YAMCHA! What a great name!" she said in a dreamy voice, and placing her hands on her face.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT-UP ABOUT HIM!" Vegeta screamed. Bulma stopped her daydreams and looked at Vegeta in surprise. Oolong did the same. "I was going to kill him. That is until he cowardly ran away," he stated. They both were still silent as they looked at him. "Let's go..." he mumbled and turned around walking straight ahead. Bulma looked down at Oolong and a smile crept onto her face.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he liked me." She began to giggle uncontrollably. "Nah... Wait a sec. COME BACK HERE! WE HAVE TO WAIT! Humph, I'm not going. I'm waiting for Goku." She frowned and stood there, tapping her feet until she remembered that he had her Dragon Balls...  
  
"OH NO! Oolong we have to catch up with him. COME ON!" Grabbing the poor pig by the tail she took off running.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Princess::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga)

Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi

Disclaimer: **I.O.U One cute disclaimer signed, Chibi Tenshi Senchi**

Well Hi ya! I was going to write more in one of my other fic's but I have the urge to write in this one so here I am :) 

So… Here it is!

P.S. Visit www.geocities.com/TenshiUmiko/BlueLight.html

****

Chichi is 13

"Goku…" Chichi paused and looked over at him. "We are going to go, right?" He was laying on his back moaning. {I knew he shouldn't of ate all of that.}

"Uggh…" He moaned. "I'm to full to go… I think I should of left out the leg." He made a loud burp causing Chichi to cover her mouth. 

"Man… GET UP!" Goku jumped into the air startled by her scream and let out a awful noise. (Cts: o-O) Chichi covered her nose and Goku grinned.

"Oppsey."

"THAT WAS GROSS!" She screeched. Goku laughed and rubbed his stomach. 

"Wow… I feel better. I think we can go now."

Silence…

"HAVE YOU NO MANNERS!" She screamed. At the rate she was going she wouldn't be able to talk by the end of the day.

"No… Manners… What's That?" Chichi stood there with her eyes wide. {Geez… I going to have to get use to this.) "Lets just go… I'll teach you what manners are later." Goku nodded. "So which way do we walk?" She asked. Goku blinked. 

"Well I thought we could fly…"

"Fly?"

"Yey, watch, FLYING NIMBUS!" Once again a cloud magically appeared out of no was and Goku jumped on. "Come on!" Chichi blinked. "Well… You aren't scared are you… Don't worry you wont fall threw unless you have a bad heart."

"I don't have a bad heart… I just never saw a flying cloud before." She creped before running to the Nimbus and hopping on. "How do you make this thing go?" 

"Simple. Like this. GO!" The cloud shot threw the air with amazing speed and with Chichi holding on to Goku's back screaming not so fast.

~*~

"Wow… It really does burn." Bulma stare up at the mountain from afar. Vegeta how ever looked like he had seen better days. 

"Yey It burn, okay… Can we please go! " Oolong screamed as he turned to run away only to have Vegeta step on his tail.

"Coward…" He hissed. "Your scared of this. I've seen thing worse." Bulma glanced over at him before looking back at the mountain. 

"Well I'll say we have a mile or so before we get there… Do you think you could fly us?" Bulma asked. "That would be easier."

"No."

"WHAT! Why do you all ways say no to every thing I say!?" 

"Because I feel like it and because I don't really want to carry that. He pointed to Oolong, On my back." 

"So you don't mind carrying little old me." She asked as a blush crept onto her face. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Next time he would chose his words better.

"I don't want to carry your fat ass either." Bulma's mouth dropped. He had already insulted her. But know he was calling her FAT!

"H-How DARE YOU! That's it. I refuse to go with you any longer!" She stood there waiting for a comeback but was surprise when he didn't give her one. Instead he was looking behind him.

"Vegeta?" Oolong pulled his tail from under his foot with a small scream. 

"My poor tail." He mumbled.

"Vegeta…?" Bulma called once more, but he was still standing there looking toward the forest. 

"VEGGIE-CHAN!" 

"WHAT!" He screamed. He didn't really want to admit it but she actually scared him. 

"What were you looking at?" 

"Nothing. Lets go." He'd get the idiot later. Turning around he walked pass them knowing that they would follow. Bulma however glanced at the forest. _He had to be looking at some thing_. She thought. She was just about to take a peck when Oolong pulled on her arm.

"We have to go. He snorted. That guy has our Dragon Balls remember!" Bulma yanked her arm away.

" He has MY Dragon Balls, and your right lets go."

~*~

Yamcha slid down the tree Puar did the same. They all most been spotted and he could of sworn that the tailed guy had saw them. How he was looking over there. He swallowed.

"Hey Yamcha… That was way to close." Puar whispered. "Do you think he saw us?"

"Y-Yes… I think… He was looking over here like he did." Yamcha stammered.

"Maybe we should forget about these Dragon Balls… I mean think about it, that guy was about to kill you." Yamcha jumped up from the ground and clutching his fist as he did so.

"That guy was NOT about to kill me! If that girl hadn't of came out of no were he would have been dead meat. You hear me Puar!?" The blue cat nodded.

"I here ya! I don't believe I ever thought you could lose. No one can beat you!" The cat cheered. (Cts: o_O)

"Right!"

"… But… They are going to Ox King mountain… You know that Ox King is the evil monster who kills people!" Puar screamed. "Oh NO!" Yamcha patted her back.

"It'll be okay. If we play are cards right we wont even get dirty."

~*~

They wouldn't of left him… Would they? Goku scratched his head slightly confused. "Were did they go?" He asked to no one in particular. Chichi shrugged her shoulders. 

"They left you." She looked at the ground and saw several footsteps. "Look, Goku! I think your friends went that way. We can use Nimbus to follow there trail." Goku smiled and walked over to her than sniffed the ground. Ignoring the look Chichi was giving him.

"Yep, Your right they most likely left about a hour ago. Wonder why they left with out me? Oh well, Hey Nimbus!" The cloud floated on down and Goku hopped on only to be pulled off by Chichi, and to make it worse she grabbed him by the tail. "Hey! Why did ya do that!?" He screamed rubbing his tail over and over as he slowly stood. Chichi stood there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"The first thing to Manners is that a Lady all ways goes first, AND you all ways help a Lady even when help isn't really needed." Goku pouted.

"You didn't have to pull my tail." He whined. "That's my weak spot and it hurts." Chichi blinked and looked over at it.

"Oh… She walked over to him and gave it a few gentle pets. I'm sorry. I wont grab it again." She smiled and looked into his face only to see that he was grinning and giving her a odd look. 

"Can you do that again… That felt good." He purred out like he was in some type of daze.

"Uggh…" She moved back and jumped onto Nimbus. "Lets go… now." His eyes widen.

"What's wrong? I thought I was suppose to help you." He asked in a innocent voice, like nothing had ever happen. She bit her lip.

"You can help me next time." Goku gave her a large smile and jumped on. 

"Next time than… Nimbus follow the foot prints!" 

~*~ 

"Damn… It's hot." Bulma muttered. She continued to wave the leaf in her face. "Oolong, aren't you hot?" She whimpered. 

"What do you think! By the time we get out of here I'm going to be cooked Pig!" 

"Sounds good to me." Vegeta said. He hadn't even broke a sweat. Oolong kept his mouth shut however. He didn't really want to get into it with this guy. He had a look that said pick with me and die. "Girl, Look and see if the Dragon Ball Is here like you said." He took a momentary look around the area a few time. Nothing but rubble and dirt. Bulma who was to tired to cruse him out for calling girl, pulled out the Dragon Ball Rader and clicked the top a few time. 

"We are in the right place." She rasped. "And it looks like Goku is coming to. There's a Dragon Ball heading this way. He should be here in a few minutes." Her face brighten. "Maybe he'll bring some water…"

"Well were is it exactly at?" Vegeta practically screamed. Oolong cringed took a few steps back.

"Please don't talk so loud! The Ox King might here you!"

"I already heard you!" A voice boomed from behind them. Every one minus Vegeta jumped. He just turned around and rose an eyebrow at the huge man before bursting into laughter. 

"This is the monster you all fear!" He laughed. 

"Hey… Shut-Up…" Bulma whisper from behind Oolong. "Are you trying to make him mad. He'll kill us." 

"Wait a sec… Than again Vegeta will probably kill him." 

"How dare you laugh at me! You will pay for entering my territory!" The Ox King screamed. Vegeta glanced up at the large man with a grin plastered on his face.

"Okay than… Make me pay."

~*~

"Goku… Slow down were all most there. See the fire?" She asked. 

"Yep, I see. Nimbus take us down there." Chichi griped Goku's back but made sure she didn't touch his tail. She didn't want any more weird looks or purrs. Although the purrs were kinda cute but the dazed looks he gave her freaked her out.

"Hey that my Papa!" She screamed after they had come into view, the smile on her face disappeared when she saw what was going on. He looked like he was about to fight some other guy. "Goku. Go faster." She said pulling at his arm. 

~*~ 

"Yamcha, Ox King and That guy are about to fight!"

"I can see that Puar." Yamcha said sounding a bit anxious. This would be a fight. "I wonder who will win?"

"Yamcha, Yamcha! Look over there. Who is that?" The cat pointed towards a flying Cloud that carried two people and it was coming at top speed.

"I have no idea."

~*~ 

Vegeta wasn't even able to land a punch before a black haired girl hopped in front of them. He frowned. All ways getting interrupted before he could finish a fight. How annoying.

"What do you want." He demanded in a uninterested voice. The girl frowned.

"Leave my Papa alone or you will face my wrath!" She screamed.

"Chichi!" She turned around and ran to Ox King, embracing him in a long hug. 

"I haven't seen you in a year! I missed you so much!"

Bulma and Oolong stood there watching the event that had just took place. "Were did she drop down from?" Bulma asked.

"Hi guys." Both jumped and spun around only to come face to face with Little Goku. He was still floating on Nimbus. "Did ya miss me."

"Goku! I am so sorry we left but it was Vegeta's fault really." He grinned. 

"That's okay. Me and Chichi caught up any way. She was the one who had the Dragon Ball." He jumped off and Nimbus flew away.

"My child who helped you here. I know you couldn't of made it back alone." Ox King voice broke threw the conversation. 

"Goku did! He's so sweet… Kinda weird but sweet!" 

"Goku? Why that name sounds familiar. Were is he." 

"Right here sir." Goku said walking pass Vegeta who look very pissed off at the moment. He was most likely mad for being interrupted and than forgotten. 

Ox King study Goku for a few minutes before a large smile broke out on his face. "Your Gohan's kid aren't you?"

"You knew my Grandpa?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes! He was my training partner. Great guy. Were is he now?"

"He died a while back in some attach." Goku said sadly. 

"I'm sorry, he was a great guy…" He was cut of by Vegeta screaming.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Goku glace at Vegeta. Chichi hopped out of her fathers arm.

"I said it once and I will say it again. If you want to hurt my father you will face my wrath."

"You know, this planet is very annoying. I should have cleared it out from the start."

"Please…" Bulma voice intervened. "Can you guys stop fussing for a few seconds." Her voice was calm…Way to calm.

Silence

"Thank … you." _Funny I didn't even have to scream. _"As I was saying did any one forget that we are suppose to be hunting for the Dragon Balls. Not fussing and stuff."

Silence

Bulma giggled. She should talk like this more often. Even Ox King and Chichi were quite and they didn't even know her. 

"Okay…" Chichi said. The eerie silence was getting to her. "I had almost forgot, I promise Goku that I would give him my Dragon Ball. Do you still have yours?" He played with his chin for a few seconds thinking.

"Yes… But it's in the castle." Chichi frowned and crossed her arms. 

"Great… It just had to be up there."

"I have a idea!" Bulma looked over at Vegeta with a smile. "Vegeta. How about you fly up there and…"

"No." 

"WHAT! DO YOU LIKE SAYING NO TO ME OR SOMETHING!" He gave her a smirk.

"Yes."

She chewed on her lip to control her anger. "Asshole." She mutter under her breath. Vegeta grinned.

"Did you say some thing?" He asked already knowing what she had said.

"I… I… Leave me alone!" She dropped to the ground and whined.

"Don't worry child. There is some one who I think can help…" Ox King said, with a friendly smile.

~*~

****

On the next episode of Dragon Ball: Chichi and Goku head off to Master Roshi while Bulma Vegeta and Oolong stay behind. Oh my… Watch out Yamcha, I think you better stop following them, some one doesn't like you very much…!

Chibi Tenshi Senchi 


	5. Lets Be Peaceful::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga)

Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi

Disclaimer: **I.O.U Two cute disclaimer signed, Chibi Tenshi Senchi…**

Hello Every one : ). I am still in a mood to work on this fic so I am back once again. LOL! I have so many idea for this and I want to hurry and get to them. So that mean I have to type a whole LOT. I would like to thank the people who have continue to review this fic. You're the only reason I am still working on this! I love you guys!

Well on word… Oh… Yamcha fans… Please don't kill me. PLEASE! 

****

ONE MORE THING: I am going to do the Majin Saga as well. You know with Vegeta and every thing. Since they have shown it on TV I am deciding that I will go pass the Cell Saga now that I know what happens. (Poor Vegeta, he's gonna get taken over by Majin) Think about how cool it would be if Bulma and Chichi were with Vegeta, Goku and Gohan when they fought Buu and stuff. That would so cool. Well any way I guess I have a whole lot to typing to do!

~*~

"I'll go with him Papa!" Chichi said, interrupting her father. He looked down at her with some worry. 

"Are you sure, I mean you just got back and I don't want you getting hurt." Chichi smiled. Her father worried a little to much, but that was what made him her father.

"Papa… I won't, besides I know the way there and Goku will take care of me."

"Oh, That's okay Chi, I already know which way to…" He wasn't able to finish because Chichi jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He gasped and chocked a little.

"See, he doesn't know… Right Goku." She narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly nodded. 

"I… guess…" He wasn't able to finish because some on else had some thing to say.

"YOU CAN'T!" Bulma screamed. She stomped over to Goku and looked down at him. He was just getting over the blow in the chest. "You can not leave me with him!" She pointed toward Vegeta who was some reason looking towards the entrance.

"My Papa will protect you." Chichi said with a smile. Bulma blinked and signed. She wanted to say can your Papa blow up mountains and fly but… That might make her mad and she didn't want to do that.

"Yes… I totally forgot about him." She placed her hands behind her head and walked back to her spot while whispering the world hates me.

"Okay, Goku. Call Nimbus." Chichi order. He nodded and did as he was told. "We'll be back with the Master. Bye Papa and don't worry." She said before setting herself on Nimbus.

"See you guys in a little bit and please don't leave." He gave Vegeta a glare but he was still to busy glaring at the same spot as before while swatting his tail on the ground. Nimbus cloud took off once again and soon, you could no longer see them. 

"Stuck here… Again." Bulma paused, and looked at Vegeta. Why was he looking over there. Matter a fact he had been looking that way for the longest. "Oolong what is he looking at?" Oolong snorted.

"Don't ask me, I'm not brothering him. He looked over at the giant Ox King, who was pacing backwards and forth. "I'm not brothering him either."

"Umm… Vegeta?" She frowned when she got no answerer, and walked over to him, taping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" He hissed as he was pulled back into realty.

"Geez… You now you don't have to scream, It's just that you have been looking over there," She motioned her hands towards the entrance. "Every since we got here, and I bet you have no idea what's going on." He frowned and looked behind her. Kakkrot and that girl was gone. Bulma began to laugh at the confused look on his face. "AH HA! You have no idea what's going on. I knew it."

"I would really suggest you shut-up and move away from me." Bulma blinked and quickly stopped laughing. At the rate she was going she would never get on his good side and she would never get her bag of Dragon Balls that had been tied around his waist. Her mind screamed change the subject.

"Look… I. Am. Sorry." She coughed. Sacrificing her pride… What a noble act. "Anyway, what are you looking at?" 

"Nothing."

"Okay…" That wasn't very believable but she would say any thing about it just yet. Her eyes moved towards the device that went over his right eye. "May I see that?" She ask, reaching towards it.

"No."

"Please… Pretty Please." She whined.

"No."

"YOU… Look your not even using it. That thing has been sitting there ever since I meant you. Can I at least see…" She let out a scream when it flew passed her head and landed next to Oolong who hopped out of the way.

"Umm… Thanks… I guess."

~*~

"Hello… Any body here." Goku called.

"I don't get it. Why would he live on a little island in the middle of the ocean?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know. We can ask him when he comes out." Goku walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "Master Roshi, Are you here? HEY! The doors open!"

"Goku, you just don't go into people homes like that. That really bad manners." She shouted at him as he pushed the door open.

"He won't mind." He walked in leaving Chichi standing there, debating what should be done. She sighed before running in.

"Goku, Hey Goku… Eww it smells in here." She covered her nose. "Hey Goku." She repeated.

"I'm in here." She followed his voice into a large room to see Goku looking down at a VERY old man that was laying on the ground watching women *hop* around. 

"Umm… That can't be the great Master Roshi!" Chichi said in a astonish voice. 

"Yep, That's him." Goku said, while walking up to the man who hadn't moved a inch. "Master Roshi… Hey… Err…"

"He's sleep… Wake him up." Chichi whisper. Goku nodded and moved closer to the sleeping hermit.

"Master Roshi… Hey Roshi…" Chichi rolled her eyes.

"That is not how you wake up some one. It's like this…" She took a deep breath and inhaled. "WAKE UP!!!" Poor Goku covered his ears and fell over. He could of sworn the house shock with her voice. Roshi had also shot up with a loud scream as well. "See Goku. That is how you wake a person up… Goku. Are you okay? Why are you on the ground like that?"

"Ugh… Can't hear… Ears ringing…"

~*~

She couldn't believe this. She had been playing around with the little device for the past ten minutes. It was broke. Yes. That was pretty obvious. Every time she tried to push the little button nothing would happen. "I wonder how you open this thing?" 

"I think you should leave it along. What if it fries you or some thing." Oolong said while looking over her shoulders. Bulma only glared at him. 

"How can it hurt me when it doesn't even… OWW! It poked me!" Oolong feel over laughing when she stuck her finger in her mouth. "Shut up or else!" She threaten. He froze and sat down on the ground, knowing exactly what she would do to him.

"Stupid pig." She mumbled, pulling her finger out of her mouth. She looked back down at the scouter wondering what had did that. The thing wasn't even open. "Umm… Vegeta…?" She looked up to see him walking toward the entrance. His tail was straight up in the air swaying back and forth. He kinda looked like he was on a prowl. 

"Vegeta? Were are you going!?" 

He couldn't take it any longer. Just knowing the idiot was over there was enough to drive him in sane, and the fact that he could smell him and hear his heart beating was making it worse. 'I'm going to rip out.' He thought with a smirk, as he quicken his pace.

"Were is he going?" Ox King asked. Bulma looked up at the large man with a frown. She knew he wouldn't leave because he needed the rest of the Dragon Balls to make his wish and she was pretty much the only one that could find them.

"I… don't…" She was cut off when she heard a loud scream and a squeaky voice saying 'Help'. Both turned around to see a very interesting site. There was Vegeta holding Yamcha by the neck while the poor blue cat proceeded to hit Vegeta on the head. She had apparently turned into a hammer, but she wasn't making any progress… well she did make Vegeta even angry and manage to mess up his hair. (Cts: You now how he is about his hair!)

"AH! VEGETA PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" Bulma screamed. He didn't listen, her words seemed to make him shake harder.

"ACK! He's gonna kill him!"

~*~

"Really… and you the child of Ox King." Chichi nodded. They were out side of Master Roshi house. She couldn't stand the smell of the place. 

"Yep. That's my Papa!" She smiled. "I still find it hard to believe that you're the great Master Roshi." She looked him over. He was a little small and old. Master Roshi laughed.

"Well… I am… Do you mind telling me how old you are." He said raising a eyebrow and grinning. Chichi dark black eyes narrowed.

"I'm 13." She coughed. "Why do want to know that any way?" She asked. His face turned a few shade of bright red.

"Really? You might be a little to young…" He said ignoring her question.

"Hugh?!"

Goku was heard as he yawned out of boredom. "Okay, Anyway we gotta get back. Who knows, Vegeta might have made Bulma and Oolong leave without as." He took a quick look at Master Roshi. "Why do you care how old she is any way?"

"Ha ha! No reason." He laughed.

"Right…" Goku trailed off. (Cts: Do I smell a little jealousy in the air?)

"Come on Chichi. Lets go." He said turning around.

"WAIT! We never did ask him if he could help us out." She walked up to him with a large smile on her face. "I was wondering if we could use your Bancho fan, my Papa mountain is umm… on fire." She laughed a little. 

"Bancho Fan… Umm…" He snickered. "Goku could I talk to you in private."

"Sure…" He walked by Chichi and followed Roshi to the side of the house. Chichi stood in her spot with a irritated look on her small face. What was so important that they couldn't tell her. 

~*~

Well I'm going o stop there. The next chapter will be up soon and than I'll jump back to my fic OuR LiFe. I think I'm back on the role. LOL. Now I have to Update my Web Page. Grr… If you have any Fanart or Fanfiction that deal will Bulma and Chichi or one of the two please send it in! I can't update if I don't have anything to update with! 

Chibi Tenshi Senchi 

****

On The Next Episode of Dragon Ball: Bulma has a little trouble with the two 'man' of the group. While Goku and Chichi arrives with the Master Roshi who still has some perverted things on his mind. Stay Tune for the next episode of Dragon Ball (The Real Saga) and Vegeta please don't kill Yamcha. He's kinda a important character… *cough*

Read My other fics… Please!


	6. Kamehame HA!::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga)

Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi

Disclaimer: Umm…. Lalalala I don't own it I don't own it Hahahaha

I will get right to the fic! I think you will love this Chapter!

~*~ 

"Break it up." Bulma hissed, glaring at the two men. "I don't believe you guys! All you man can do is pick fights with one another. It's very irritated." 

"ME?! He's the one who came out of no were and tried to chock me to death. I don't think I started anything at all!" Yamcha screamed. He was careful not to take his eyes off of Vegeta who could wipe that sadistic look off his face. The look that said I'm going to kill you and there isn't anything you can do to stop me from doing so. Bulma only whirled around and glared at Yamcha, for he had rose his voice at her. She didn't take kindly to that.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" She hissed. His face formed into a slight frown as she turned her attention to Vegeta, while her hands found themselves on her waist. "First of all, you stop looking at him like your some type of animal and he's tonight's dinner." Vegeta just grumbled. She couldn't stop him from doing any thing he didn't want to do. "Wait." Bulma stopped as the thought hit her. Why in Kami's name was Yamcha following them anyway. She would address him on the matter. "You, why were you following us." He blushed, it was the only thing he could do, slowly his mouth open but nothing was able to come out as Bulma interrupted him herself. "No wait don't tell me, you *had* to follow when you saw such an exotic female as me, didn't you?" The young girl pretty much purred, as her hand went threw her dark blue hair.

"Actually I umm…" He coughed, while Vegeta just glared at Bulma's back. She defiantly was a conceded little thing, that was for sure, than again she had the right to be. His frowned deepen. He had been on this planet for far to long and it way beginning to show.

~*~

"Do you really think he can do it?" Chichi asked. She was watching from behind as Master Roshi seating himself on the Turtle. Soon they could no longer see the Old Man as they soared over the ocean. Goku didn't take any time to think his answer over.

"Of course! He trained my Grandpa so he has to be great!"

"Oh… Do tell… What were you two talking about." Goku blinked.

"Ugh… Nothing." Chichi crossed her arms and hissed. 

"Tell me! I don't like to be left out. You aren't mean, are you!" She whined. 

"I'm sorry but I promised Master Roshi that I wouldn't tell any body." Chichi groaned . She could tell by the look in his face that he wouldn't tell her but maybe…?

"I'll pet your tail, if you tell me… And we can keep it a little secret that nobody has to know." Goku drew back at the look on her face. She just smiled at him as he blushed. The poor boy could only thank Kami that Mount Frying Pan was in view. He would only have to spend a few more minutes with her. Only a few…

~*~ 

~*~* Back at Mount Frying Pan ~*~*~

"Look! Goku and that girl are back." Oolong shouted, he had to just to grasp the attention of the group. 

Goku landed on the ground as he hopped off a little early than planed. He turned and looked towards Chichi who was steaming. She to had jumped off of the little cloud and was making her way over to him, thankfully Oolong greeted her with a quick hand shake and stated that his name was 'The Great Oolong'.

"Ah Goku your back! Were is the Fan! Please tell me you have it!?"

"Well actually I don't but don't worry Master Roshi said he'll come and help." Goku suddenly grinned as he saw the old Master come into view. "See Look! There he is!" Master Roshi landed onto the ground hopping off the Flying turtle as he did so. He seem to have a small problem though.

"I think he's dizzy?" Bulma suggested. Vegeta just blink. What the hell was this suppose to be? The old man was older than his father! No, he was most likely older than his great grand father.

"Hot Dang! That's a pretty big fire right there." Master Roshi squealed once his head had stop spinning.

"And I bet you can put it out?" Bulma asked, she had a joking tone to her voice that was easy to hear.

The old Hermit just glance at her before grinning. "Nice to see you to Bulma!" She rolled her eyes before turning her head. Roshi grinned while looking towards his old student. "So Ox King… I hear you've been causing trouble over your treasure? Even a few lives have been lost." Every soul was surprised when the great giant dropped to the floor and began to beg. 

"OH! I'm sorry… The shame I bear is great! Please forgive me! I have seen the light! If you get rid of the flame I will destroy all my treasure!"

"Wow Papa! Let's not get to a head of our selves. We need that stuff!" Chichi squealed.

"You got that right." Bulma couldn't help but mumble, Chichi however realized who she had been standing by and smiled.

"Hi!" The Blue hair girl looked down and couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hi." 

"Goku… Buddy." Roshi poked the young boy with his stick a few times. 

"Ugh?"

"You remember our deal right?" 

"Oh yey." Goku whirled around and walked to Bulma who had just establish a somewhat normal conversation with Chichi. He gave a smile at Vegeta who turned his head.

" … Weren't they're more of you when me and Goku landed?" Chichi asked. She was sure she had seen a Man and a cat. Bulma blink and looked around in shock.

"There were more. A guy named Yamcha and his cat! I have no idea what happen to him! Actually I just realized he was gone!" 

"Bulma, Ugh Bulma! The Turtle guy wants to ask you something." Goku said. He didn't miss the glare Chichi gave him either. Bulma blink and over at Master Roshi who grinned and blushed.

"What?"

"You have to come over here…" She groaned. _I happen to be conferrable were I am._ She frowned and for some strange reason looked behind her…

And her eyes locked with Vegeta, it seemed he had been watching her. "Ugh… fine I'm coming."

~*~

"Okay lad, U…mm… You a-ask her." Master Roshi chocked out. Goku rolled his eyes.

"Bulma, The Old Guy wants to pat-pat your chest." Goku simply said, as if it meant nothing. (Cts: Hey VJ! Ya thought it would be a date Hugh. Well remember in the Manga, it didn't really go like that LOL!)

"Wha… WHAT!"

"Just one little feel. If you don't let me I won't put out the fire out." Roshi could only giggle at his words.

"I don't BELIEVE YOU!" 

"Just one little touch, or I won't put the fire out!" 

__

"Ah! I'll kill Vegeta! This is his fault he could have just flew up there but no." 

"Look," She placed he hand on her hips. "Invincible Master or no invincible Master, there is no guarantee that you can put that fire out! So I'll let you feel it if you put it out!" She secretly hoped he couldn't. It wouldn't matter any way. Vegeta would be force to do it himself.

"That's a DEAL honey, Ya better me ready to live up to it!" 

~*~

"Hey, There back!" Ox king shouted.

"I wonder what they were talking about." 

"I'll find out!" Chichi partially hissed.

Vegeta looked over from his spot with a huge frown. It wasn't because That Yamcha was missing. Oh no that was far from it. The little idiot hadn't went far either. He happened to be hiding behind the torn down house behind him. Him and his little fur ball. Vegeta angrily shock his head. The reason he had been frowning was because he caught himself staring at that girl, and he had been enjoying what he was looking at. It was the planet's fault! Not him, he didn't have anything to do with it. Nope! (Cts: Just keep telling yourself that Vegeta.)

"ALL RIGHT! Time to get rid of the fire!" Goku let out a laugh.

"This is gonna be super!" Bulma stood in the back ground with pissed off look on her face. She calmly walked toward her old spot next to Chichi and crossed her arms. 

"What happened?" Chichi whispered. Bulma growled low in her throat, and look over at Chichi, who was giving her puppy dog eyes.

"It's kinda personal." She whispered back. However Vegeta happen to hear and look up mildly curious. 

"Oh MASTER! Thank you! Please get rid of the fire PLEASE!" Ox King screamed.

Master Roshi nodded and *ripped* off his shirt and his Turtle shell. Every one could only blink as he struggled to climb onto the broken wall. Goku kindly went over to help. 

"This is beyond pitiful." Vegeta finally opened his mouth and spoke. Bulma looked behind her, willing herself not to speak. Her mind was still saying they could have been almost done with this whole journey if he had of gotten rid of the fire himself. But than she would have to deal with the fact that the dumb lizard would only grant one wish. She sighed. How screw up could this day be. 

"Okay! Here I go!" Roshi screamed. If not instantly the Old man Buffed his body up. I mean really buffed it. (Cts: O_O) Every male and female watching almost fell over. 

"Oh my Kami!" Chichi screamed. "That just wasn't right."

"Eww…" Was all Bulma could released. 

Vegeta was some what shocked as well. He didn't think that a Earthling could manage ki. He didn't have his scouter nor did it work, but from what he happen to see he assumed that the ki the old man was about to release would take the entire castle with it… The entire castle… Including the Dragon Ball…

" KA ME HA ME HAAAA!" With those final words the large ball of energy swept towards the castle. Every one seemed to be temporally blinded. Once it was over every one turned there attention back to Master Roshi. He was a little out of it but laughed. (His muscles were also gone)

"That was no problem!"

"That was GREAT, but there is one small problem you idiot!" Vegeta hissed. " You blew up the damn castle!" Every one looked back and could only gasp. It was gone. All of it. 

Bulma just blink and a tears welled up in her eyes. *There* Dragon Ball was gone and it was all the Old Mans fault… No wait, It was The Old Man *and* Vegeta's fault. He could of retrieve the ball himself!

"Eh… Well I guess I don't know my own strength."

Chichi turned her head to Master Roshi, she felt like sending a nice flamed attach his way. She wouldn't admit it, but her time with those Amazon's turned her a little Temperamental. At least worse than she all ready had been. How dare he show no regret for destroying there castle, and it seemed her Papa wasn't going to say anything about so she would, but just before her mouth could open some one beat her to it.

"YOU JERK! OUR DRAGON BALL WAS IN THERE!" Bulma screamed.

"Ah… Bulma calm down. Maybe it's still there. Check the Dragon Ball radar." Goku suggested. Bulma stopped ratting and swiftly pulled out her DB Radar. She stood there for a few minutes. Clicking. 

"It's not fair, all of this and we…" Oolong was silence as Bulma shot him a look.

"Zoom in! … Ah, Yes it's here, A little to the south-west!" The young girl hopped over the remains of the castles, leaving every one behind. "I don't see…"

"I have it." A guff voice said from behind. She jumped and whirled around to find Vegeta tossing the little ball in the air, before placing it in *her* pouch, that was tied to *his* side.

"Oh, why thank you." She gave a sarcastic remark. "Umm… I didn't even know you cared."

"Cut the crap, little girl."

Bulma glared, determined not to let him get to her. "You do know that we could have gotten that Dragon Ball and been gone a long time ago."

"What ever do you mean?" He was playing dumb and he knew it.

"YOU… know what I mean. You could have flew up there. Retrieved the Dragon Ball, came back down and every thing would have been great. Matter of fact Chichi would still have her house!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care if she has her house or not? You have the Dragon Ball. You should be happy."

"One : YOU have the Dragon Ball. Two : I actually care about people who are kind enough to give me there belonging!" She suddenly smiled at herself. Bulma Briefs had manage to keep a some what cool tone in her voice, even though she was very pissed off. She looked at Vegeta once more and was about to run passed him when she stopped right next to him.

"Vegeta? You didn't kill Yamcha and his cat did you?" She asked. 

"What? Humph, No I didn't." He was a little insulted that she accused him, but than again he had made it clear that he didn't like the man.

"Well, Were did he go?"

"He went behind one of the houses close to the entrance." He frowned. Why was he answering her questions.

"Whew, Good!" She tuned back around but gave a brief smile before she did so. 

"Thanks, for not killing him." Vegeta drew back. What had just happened? 

~*~

"Well I gotta say it gonna be a lot cooler around here!" Ox King chirped.

"Oh of course, especially since we don't have our HOUSE!" Chichi hissed. "Because, some one blew it UP!"

"Chichi! Manners." Ox King whispered.

~*Meanwhile Goku and the Old Master were having a conversation of there own*~

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Goku screamed. He was very worked up. Roshi could only laugh.

"Well lad, dream on because that took me fifty years to accomplish!"

"Fifty years?" The young boy looked down at his hand and smiled. It couldn't be that hard. Master Roshi had turned around to speck with Ox King, while Goku pulled his hands back. "Uggh…" He paused. It really was harder than it looked but, he could do it. "Ka… me … ha … me…" Chichi by than had turned around and was looking on with shock. A ball of energy was forming in his hands!

" HA!" The ki blast small, but quick erupted from his hand and collided with the cars side, blowing a hole right threw it.

The three that were still present turned around and looked with surprise.

"…" He examined the damage he had done with a bit of disappointment. "It wasn't as big as the Old guys blast."

"COOL! Goku did a Kamehame-ha wave!" Chichi squealed and ran to his side. "If its that easy show me how to do it! I'll show you how to do my attach!" Goku grinned. 

"It wasn't that easy. It hurt, kinda. Oh no, I wrecked the car." He said just now noticing his mistake.

"Ah Lad! Say how is Old Gohan doing." Roshi asked. He had just gotten a nice amount of information from the Ox King. Goku and Chichi turned and Goku was of course the one to speak.

"Fine I guess. He's dead."

"DEAD! My oh my what a loss. Roshi screamed. Well my boy, in that case how about you move in with me! You might out do me one day."

"Really! As soon as we get the last Dragon Balls, I'm there. Bulma and Vegeta are getting the other one."

"Wha! What about ME!" Chichi suddenly whined. It wasn't fair that they left her out.

"Ha ha! Maybe when your *older*! Besides, I only take in certain people." 

Chichi blinked. "That's not fair."

"ACK! WHO BROKE THE CAR!" Bulma screamed. It was the first thing she had to lay eyes on. Goku swallowed but didn't say anything. "What are we going to do now!"

"I have a car, don't worry." The Ox King threw a small capsule to the ground that explode into a nice sized automobile.

"Really… Thanks!" She ran to it and began to check it out. It was in great shape and he was giving it to them. She jumped into the driver seat, ready to go before the pervert remember the deal. At the same time Oolong and Goku had hoped in the back. "Come on Vegeta! You are riding aren't you." She said referring to young man who just came into view.

"What do you think? Surly you should know by now." Was his reply.

"Fine. Well everybody in." Chichi had took that time, to ran over to the car just before Master Roshi tapped Bulma on the head.

"Bulma… We have a deal remember!" He whispered. Bulma sunk back in her seat.

"Oh… How could I forget." She stepped out of the car in hurry. "Give me a second. Come here Oolong!" 

"What! I don't want too!" Bulma groaned. 

"Please!"

"Umm… Goku. What IS going on? I know that has to do with that thing you wouldn't tell me!" Chichi hissed, but kept her voice low to insure no one heard. Goku swallowed. 

"Well… I'll tell you but you have to not tell the Old Man."

"Okay, do tell do tell!" She lend over to his face.

"He wants to pat-pat her chest." Goku said simply.

"Wha… What did you SAY!" Chichi screeched.

"Shh… You heard me. It's nothing big." Goku whispered back.

"Nothing big! That's sick. He's a SICKO! Poor Bulma! HE CAN NOT DO THAT!"

"Shhhh!!!" The poor boy was frantic now.

"Shh, Nothing! MASTER ROSHI!" (Cts: Uh oh…) 

~*~

WoW! This was getting to long! Haha. I really had fun writing this chapter. As you can see Chichi is having a fit. Maybe Bulma won't have to go threw the process now, Umm and what's gonna happen when Vegeta hears. I don't really know. *cough* well Thank you for the reviews. They made me happy! I have 50 reviews all ready! THANK YOU! 

****

On the next episode of Dragon Ball (The Real Saga) : Things really spice up with Chichi, and Vegeta… Well I'm not gonna tell. But the gang *eventually* sets out (With Yamcha behind them). I can't say anymore or I'll ruin it! But I will say this, there are There are three big surprises in the next chapter. One with Bulma and another with Chichi and another with Vegeta: )

P.s. Take a look at my new fic WereCats! Please! It's going to be long. 


	7. Too Much Info::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga)  
Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
Disclaimer: I owe you one cute disclaimer, signed Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
  
I'm BACK! But I have MAJOR Writer Block... *cries*  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi's screaming had gotten the attention of every one. Even Vegeta was forced into taking a glance at her. Were all humans this loud?  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself! I didn't think you were like that!" Chichi screamed, whacking Roshi aside the head. He grumbled some unheard words, and glared at Goku, who threw his shoulder in the air. It was obvious the boy didn't really care, as long as she wasn't yelling at him.  
  
"I-I have n-no idea what you talking about. I didn't do anything," the old man stuttered, giving the Ox King a quick glance, who in turn was providing him with a questioning look.  
  
"Ah..." Chichi grinned. The old fart was actually ashamed. Maybe she could...  
  
"Chichi, what's going on?" her father asked.  
  
"Hehe." She snickered. "Well Papa, it's simple. Very simple. Your great teacher made some deal with Bulma, and he wants her to live up to the wonderful deal." Prolonging what would come out from her mouth, Chichi desired to add some suspense to the situation.  
  
"And?" Her father leaned forward and even Vegeta found himself doing the same, both wanting to hear, also.  
  
"And, he wants to..." Master Roshi didn't let the young girl complete her sentence. His hand shot out and covered her mouth, and could feel her smirking underneath his palm.  
  
"Excuse me you all," Roshi shot a nervous glace at everyone present. "I have to have a very quick talk with this young girl." Letting herself be dragged away, Chichi found herself behind one of the large homes that hadn't been completely destroyed.  
  
"What's the big idea?" she snorted. "Dragging me away like that. I wasn't finished talking!"  
  
"Look... I know what you were going to say and there is no truth in it so..."  
  
"Lalalala, I can't hear you," she sung.  
  
"LOOK!" He coughed. He'd get Goku for this, oh yes he would. He would give him the worst training ever!  
  
"Okay, okay." Chichi's face suddenly became serious. "I'll tell you what, I won't tell my Papa, if you promise that you won't try to pat pat Bulma's chest. You have to be more polite as well... And..." Roshi groaned, what more could she say to ruin his wonderful day? Did he really care that much about his reputation? He sighed. Yep, he did.  
  
"And... You have to train me when Goku's done with his adventure."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me, plus you owe me one! YOU BLEW UP OUR HOME!" Chichi could only grin. And it grew wider and wider. Really, her first intention had been to only get Bulma out of the mess she was in, but hey, she had to get her two cents in as well... right? (Cts: Everyone... nod)  
  
~*~  
  
"ACK! Vegeta, you ass! You scared me!" Bulma screeched. Oolong scurried away from her and to Goku, who was looking towards the building Chichi and Master Roshi had ducked behind. What was taking them so long?  
  
Vegeta just glared at her. It was a little too obvious that she was getting a tad bit too comfortable with him. "What is going on?" he demanded. His curiosity only grew when she blushed in reply.  
  
"Err... I have no idea. Really, I don't." Looking to the air for a moment, Bulma prayed that he would leave it at that. I mean how is he going to react if I tell him?  
  
"You're lying. It's easy to see that they are talking about you, so I demand to know what's going on around here!"  
  
"AH! LEAVE ME ALONE! GOKU!" She whirled around and stomped to Goku who was in the car. Well, was became the operative word. He was actually about to get out of the car. She paused for a moment before running to his side. "Goku... Goku, where are you going for Kami's sake, and what did you tell Chichi?" she asked, or rather demanded. Figuring that since Chichi had only begun to screech when she had been speaking with Goku, Bulma reasoned that he must have told her something.  
  
"Ugh I was going to see what was talking them so long. I mean they have been over there for umm, like five minutes and I--"  
  
"I GET THE POINT! Now what did you tell her?" Bulma suddenly whispered, eyeing Vegeta who was swiftly coming up from behind her. "Tell me..."  
  
"Oh, I told her that Roshi wanted to pat pat your chest. She freaked out, don't know why, they're only lumps."  
  
Bulma, however, didn't hear the last words. Her mouth dropped wide open. "Oh my GOD!" Pausing, she recollected herself. "Come on, we have to see what they're saying, and be quiet."  
  
"You're the one who's yelling." Goku blinked up at her innocently. Bulma shot him a look, and willed herself to keep her temper in check. What's the point in yelling at a fourteen year old kid that acts like he was six?  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! It was your own perverted ways that got you into this mess! Don't yell at me!" Chichi hissed.  
  
"What do YOU MEAN! It's not my fault. You can't make me train you anyway! I happen to be the strongest man in the world!" (Cts: Umm... Don't tell Vegeta that.) Fuming, Master Roshi yelled much more harshly than need be. He couldn't believe a little kid was outsmarting him. A LITTLE GIRL! And the fact that she would grin every second made it worse.  
  
"Grr... I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL AT ME!" she snorted and crossed her arms. "Just train me. Simple as that. No arguing needed."  
  
"You wouldn't survive one day."  
"T-that... THAT'S AN INSULT! I AM AN AMAZON! A PRINCESS! I WAS FORCED TO LIVE WITH THEM FOR A YEAR! I SURVIVED! I WAS TRAINED!" (Cts: You'll learn more about that later.) That bastard, how could he say something like that, she wouldn't survive. HA! That was a lie!  
  
Roshi groaned, while moving away from her. He had to think of something. To tell the truth wasn't very fun of training females. Especially if they were female kids. Now a sixteen-year-old kid was a different story, but a thirteen year old? Please. It wasn't even worth his time. But... wait one second. A thought struck him like a load of rocks. Even if he did say yes, she could train   
with him AFTER Goku's adventure for the Dragon Balls were over, it would hardly matter. She would never know when it was over! He suddenly grinned. Little girls were so naive.  
  
"Of course. After Goku's adventure is over with, I'll be happy to train you." He said this almost too calmly for her liking. What type of person says NO but then flips their loyalties around and says yes?  
  
"Okay, what's your deal? I mean, you were just telling me I wouldn't survive a day, and now you're saying yes, of course. WHAT'S WITH YOU?" she seethed, her face officially beet red.  
  
"You heard me. I'll train you. No cost involved."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Does it look like I'm lying?"  
  
"Err..." She looked him over. Really, he didn't look like he was. "Ugh-- No..."  
  
"Good. Lets..." Unfortunately, he wasn't able to finish his statement because...two tailed boys, one blue haired girl, and a pig spilled out onto the ground   
  
"AH! KAKKAROT YOU FOOL!" Vegeta screamed. "GIRL, GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
"STOP YELLING, THIS WAS YOUR FAULT!" Bulma screamed back.  
  
"Hi Chichi." Goku stood up while throwing Oolong off his back, and for some reason was rubbing the tip of his tail. "What's going on?"  
  
"Umm. I would think that you guys would have heard it all."  
  
"Nope. All I heard was "Does it look like I'm lying?" Goku coughed, loudly trying to get Bulma and Vegeta's attention. It really didn't work.  
  
"Warning number three, get off of me or else!" Vegeta growled. Seated on his chest, Bulma remained where she had initially fallen.  
  
"NOPE! Say please! Besides, no one told you to step on Goku's tail. It's your fault we fell!"  
  
"Get. Off. Or I'll kill you."  
  
"No you won't! I'm too important and you like me too much!" She suddenly grinned and began to giggle. However, that was it for Vegeta. Growling, he threw her off with no effort. The stupid humans were all getting on his nerves.  
  
"Oww! That was rude! Big bully." That marked the second time she had been tossed on her butt   
by him.  
  
Chichi grinned and clapped her hands together. She was VERY happy. She had to tell her Dad. He'd be so proud. She turned around to see Bulma looking at her, and could tell that the girl was curious as to what had just transposed. Chichi just gave her a reassuring grin and watch as she sighed in relief.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku, Bulma and Oolong placed themselves in the new car, with Bulma pretty much forcing Oolong to drive; she preferred to play with that little device Vegeta gave her. She knew that she owed Chichi because it was obvious that Oolong wouldn't have done what she asked him. Well, maybe he would, but it probably wouldn't have gone the way she wanted.  
  
"Goku!" Chichi whispered. She moved towards the car and smiled at him, while he simply blinked back at her. "Kami, don't look so bored when I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was thinking."  
  
"About me?" She sounded hopeful.  
  
"No, about what I'm going to eat. I've never been so hungry in my LIFE!" His stomach growled, agreeing with his words. "You know, I don't see how Vegeta is going so long without eating, and he's suppose to be just like me." During his whole little speech, he didn't notice Chichi turning red until Bulma tapped him on the shoulders and pointed. "Oh... Chichi, you're red. Are you okay?"  
  
"NO! YA BIG JERK!" she hollered. Goku drew back in the seat, cringing away from Chichi. What did he do? She had asked him if he was thinking about...oops.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was thinking about you, kinda. You know, that T-rex that you let me eat and that kinda stuff."  
  
"Eww! You just had to bring that up!" She sounded much more pleased and happy now, and that for some reason made Goku feel better.  
  
"Okay guys we gotta go," Bulma shouted. " And thanks Chichi. I owe you one." She reached out to take her hand and Chichi gladly shook it.  
  
"No you don't, but hey, you're welcome."  
  
"You don't want to come? You seem strong," Bulma queried. Goku even looked up with a surprisingly hopeful look.  
  
"Oh, no. I can't! I just got back! I have to spend time with my Papa! It sounds like it would be fun though, thanks for asking."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Giving one last wave, Chichi ran to her father side. "I guarantee I'll see you later!"  
  
"Go Oolong!" Once again, Bulma found herself ordering the pig around, a not too unfamiliar position for her.  
  
"Hey, wait! Vegeta still not going to ride?" Goku suddenly asked. "And why is he going all the way over there. I almost can't see him." Glancing over, Goku realized Vegeta had already taken advantage of the time they had been chitchatting to walk away from the group.  
  
"Nope. The idiot can fly, remember? And don't worry, he'll come."  
  
"Oh yeah, right."  
  
"NOW LETS GO!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye Roshi! See you later!" Chichi grinned, as her father shot her a disapproving glare. She only smiled back. "What?"  
  
"You should show respect." He ordered. To his surprise, Chichi fell over laughing. Even Roshi looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't treat him with any respect either." Her father shot her another glare. She coughed. "See you later, Master Roshi."  
  
The old hermit mumbled something about silly girls before calling his turtle, and hopping on. "Ox King, it was nice seeing you. Maybe some day in the near, *near* future I'll pay a visit. GOOD BYE!" With that the hermit was gone, but did manage to scream at his turtle for spinning so darn fast.  
  
"So... Papa... What do we do now that we don't have a house?"   
  
"We ugh... build another! Let's get started. You can tell me what's happened while we're at it. You know I've missed you."  
  
"Umm... I have to tell you something first. It's really important." She smiled up at him, as neither saw a large car fly out from behind the broken down house...  
  
~*~  
  
"OH MY KAMI! OH MY KAMI! OH MY--"  
  
"WHAT!" Goku finally screamed, not something he normally would do.  
  
"Geez, what's your problem? You should be happy for me." Bulma eyed him. "And go slower Oolong. There are too many bumps." Bulma ordered calmly.  
  
"WHA! I'm not going fast, you just want to brother me!" Oolong shouted from the driver seat. Bulma rolled her eyes, was every one in a screaming mood today? Sure, it was getting a little late but... come on.  
  
"I don't feel like yelling at you now. I'm too happy." Grinning, Bulma radiated achievement.  
  
"About what?" The young girl could only glace at Goku again. He was acting moody.  
  
"Well, I got this thing to work." She pulled the scouter out of her lap. "Watch. If you press the side button it beeps like this." Demonstrating, she pressed the appropriate button, and it beeped before turning a few flashes of red, then green appeared on the screen. "See?"  
  
"But what does it do?"  
  
"I have no idea what so ever. I'll ask Vegeta when we find a hotel or something. It was making some strange noises early when I put it on, but I couldn't understand. It sounded like gibberish."  
  
"Maybe it's a different language?" Goku suggested much to everyone's surprise. "I mean what else could it be... and why are you two looking at me like that?"  
  
"I guess you're not that dumb... What... OOLONG KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" She   
finally snapped, the moron was looking at them, rather than the street ahead.  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU WERE LOOKING TOO!" Bulma's eyes visibly twitched.  
  
"I going to warn you now, shut up before I make you." Her tone of voice was what made him turn his attention back to the road and to drive without any objections.  
  
"Bulma, I have a little question for you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are the Dragon Balls? I have my one but I don't see your pouch..."  
  
She coughed. Dear oh dear. "Well, Vegeta has them." Bulma watched as he blinked and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Okay. She had been expecting more than that. Possibly a yell or a scream of some sort? She didn't have a chance to respond, because Oolong's voice cut through her thoughts, as the car made an abrupt stop.  
  
"Guys, bad news. We're out of gas."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma walked along side Goku, her beautiful face wore an angry scowl as her teeth were gnawing her bottom lip. She was pissed. The gas ran out. There she was, outdoors. Oh, what fun. The next town was about four or five miles away... and to make it worse, Goku insisted that they camped out. It would be getting late with in the next few hours, and he continued to drone on   
about how he loved the woods. At least he seemed to be in a better mood.  
  
"That's why you weaklings shouldn't depend on those useless machines." Vegeta bluntly stated out of no were. Everyone seemed to jump, as Vegeta hopped down while no one was paying attention. "Are you three stuck?"  
  
"No we're not! We decided that we'll go to the next town and stay there. I'm going to see if I can phone my Dad and have him put some more money on my account card."  
  
Frowning, Vegeta chose not to speak a word. His eyes found their way to his scouter, currently hooked on the side of her head. He arched an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
She blinked. Twice. Then grinned. "I fixed it."  
  
"What?" Her grin widened, as she took it off and threw it to him. He easily caught the equipment and looked down at the previously faulty scouter.  
  
"If you don't believe me, try it. Although none of the stuff made any sense to me."  
  
~*~  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Chichi screamed. Stomping her foot on the ground, she realized why he had said yes. The hairless pervert!  
  
Her father had just brought to her (after she had squealed that Roshi said he'd train her after Goku's adventure was done and over with) attention that she would have no way of knowing when he would go to Roshi's home. As she cursed herself, her father continued to think. He had had no idea that Master Roshi would think of tricking her. His daughter!  
  
"I don't believe Roshi would do that. He's such an honorable man."  
  
"HONORABLE? HE IS NOT! ... And I can't believe I was silly enough to not pay attention. I mean, I never let anyone trick me. I mean I... I... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Poor Chichi proceeded to break down into cascading tears. Kindly bending over down next too her, the Ox King rubbed her back for comfort.  
  
"Oh, come on Chichi. You just got back and I don't want to see you cry..." He only winced as she wailed louder. "And you couldn't kill Master Roshi if you wanted to." That only made it worse.  
  
"MY LIFE SUCKS! I'M SO DUMB! I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE GOKU AGAIN AND I WON'T   
GET THE TRAINING YOU GOT AND--- MY LIFE SUCKS!!!"  
  
"Chichi, please... calm down. You never had this much of a temperament before."  
  
"But, I ... ACK! You don't get it!" Whispering, Chichi fought against the tears welling up in her dark eyes.  
  
"You do know that you can always spend more time with me later. I could stay behind and rebuild every thing."  
  
Chichi's tears stopped as she blinked at him. Was he saying what she thought he was? "Papa? Are you saying that I can go with them?"  
  
"No! They already left! I'm just saying that you can probably catch up with them if you stop talking to an old fart like me." He laughed.  
  
"I just got back and I missed you so much I don't really want you--" He cut her off once more.  
  
"The longer you talk to me further away they get. DO make sure you tell Roshi shame on him for trying to trick you." Of course, Chichi didn't really hear those words as she jumped up and down in glee.  
  
"YIPPY! YES! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Squealing, she gave him hug after hug. "OH! Now which way did they go... Grr..."  
  
"Wait. I think I have another capsule."  
  
"That's okay. I can't drive... remember?" She grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Right, I remember now...but I do have Okie!"   
  
Chichi blinked. "Okie's dead!"  
  
Her father blinked. "Oh yes, it must have slipped. I forgot that bird was killed a few years ago."  
  
"It doesn't matter! I am a very fast runner, I'll be with them before dark."  
  
~*~  
He couldn't help but be astonished. The scouter worked, better than before! He tapped the green button once more, and began to scan. Noticing his preoccupation, Bulma took that time to tap him on the shoulder. He blinked and looked down at her, his scouter measuring a ki level of three, which climbed up to five due to her anger from being ignored. He frowned in silent disgust. What a low power level. Turning he focused it on the pig that was still walking ahead. He was surprised when the scouter could barely pick up a ki. And finally there was Kakkarot who had an extremely low power level of...   
  
Ten.  
  
Horrible. That was horrible. No, it was a true embarrassment to the Saiyan race. NO Saiyan had the ki level of TEN! He should kill the moron now. (Cts: He's really going to wish he would have later LOL.)  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"I'm busy, just keep walking." She frowned at his order and stood there, along with Goku and Oolong. The Prince ignored them as the scouter picked up two more ki levels and than another two. He hissed to himself as he recognized the first two as that "Yamcha," so the other one must have been his fur ball friend. The last two had to be that girl and her father.  
  
"Do you by any chance think you could explain to me what that is?"  
  
"How did you fix this?" Vegeta said, ignoring her question. She didn't realize that he did, when any one asked about her GODLY intelligence, she was eager to tell, and that's just what she did.  
  
"It was very simple really," she began. "All you had to do was hook the yellow wirer with the red. I find that very different. I have never in my life...until now of course seen a device that works exactly like. It was so wonderful. I would love to work on another one. But I don't see how you   
broke it. The only way that wire could come lose is if you threw it onto the ground or something. Oh yes, it was saying some stuff too. We didn't know what. It sounded like some odd squealing."  
  
"I think it was another language!" Goku chirped. Everyone seemed to glare at him except for Vegeta, who raised an eyebrow. He was still caught up on the fact that Bulma had fixed the radar and said it was making... noises... crap.  
  
"GIRL! Did you say it was speaking?" Seeing her flinch at his sudden words made him realize just how harsh he sounded.  
  
"Yes... It was speaking... Are you okay?" she asked. Goku gave him a confused look as well. Oolong slowly moved away from them. The pig could have sworn he heard people. A LOT of people.  
  
Vegeta, however, his mind was racing. How could he get so caught up with this foolish game that he'd forgotten about his mission? And that he was due back within a week afterwards! He only had a few days. Normally it only took him a matter of seconds to destroy a planet. He usually never even sat foot onto the land; he just blew it up from afar! This was it!  
  
"Hello... Vegeta? Are you okay? You looked stressed."   
  
"And, you're turning colors." Goku decided to add.  
  
"Vegeta --" She was rudely cut off by Oolong's scream.  
  
"HEY GUYS! GUYS! THERE'S A TOWN RIGHT AHEAD! COME ON!!!"  
  
"A town?" Bulma grinned. "Come on Vegeta!" She smiled at him, as his eyes finally locked with hers and he frowned.  
  
"How much longer will this hunt take?"   
  
"You should know that I can't determine that. It'll be over when it's over. What's wrong with you any way? Let just go to town and see were this goes in the morning." She said calmly, not likely his sudden change. She wished she had never given him that stupid toy.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, this is not the whole chapter. I have BIG time Writers Block and I don't now what to do next. Well, I know but I don't now how to get there. *groans* I'm REALLY sorry. Just give me a little more time. *cries* I'll get over it!!!  
  
Now on to the happier things LOL. I have a BETA reading! Squeals! Everyone give SkittleKicks a BIG hug! *blink* LOL ... Don't worry I'll try and get the next Chapter out fast! Let me get out of this evil WRITERS BLOCK first.  
  
Miraichichi : Thanks! Hopefully there wont be many more mistakes : )  
  
Lady Nightshade: Here is your new chapter! WereCats is on its way!  
  
SkittleKicks: *Hugs* You're too cool!  
  
=^.^= : Thanks! BIG THANKS! What's your name? -_-;  
  
DbzBella: OH! You are SO sweet.  
  
Daniel Tormey: Thanks for reviewing. :P  
  
Asiya Briffs: I know who you are... lol. I do really. ^-~  
  
VJ: Thank you so much. You always review my fics! You're COOL too! : )  
  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi 


	8. Confusion::

Title: Dragon Ball (The Real Saga)  
  
Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
Disclaimer: I owe you two cute disclaimers… Signed Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
Warnings: Might be a tad bit sad around this chapter. Vegeta kind of snaps, and this is a little depressing…  
  
Summary: Bulma discovers something about herself that she doesn't like. Chichi ALMOST joins the gang : P… And there's a lot in between that I'm sure you'll enjoy … -_-;  
  
Hello, I'm back! I think I'm not really over writer's block, so I'm going to have to cut this chapter short as well. But don't worry! When I say cut a chapter short, that means it will only be 7 or 10 pages instead of 14 or 15…lol.  
  
Authors Note 2: This is an interlude chapter, as is the next chapter. So pay attention!  
  
  
____________________________  
  
There were too many humans. Too many sniveling, whimpering humans. He was not only irritated, but he was also annoyed. Annoyed with the fact that he'd gotten so tied up with a game that he'd forgotten about his own mission. Annoyed with the fact that he lost the girl and her friends, and was stuck in  
a crowd full of dancing… smelling humans. His instincts told him to use a ki blast and to blow them all to tiny little bits.  
  
Vegeta was almost surprised when someone he recognized as Bulma grabbed his hand, and pulled herself against his body. He watched her grin, not realizing the shocked look he was giving her.  
  
"Ha! I though I lost you!" She had to lean into his ear just for him to be able to hear her words. "Come on, Goku and Oolong are waiting in the store straight ahead… And stop looking so shocked." Gripping his hand, she dragged him along, as he allowed himself to follow her.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi was shocked to find the car deserted on the side of the road. She blinked and looked in. Bingo. She couldn't help but laugh. Her Papa had forgotten to make sure that it had been filled up with enough gas.  
  
And, what in Kami's name was all that noise? Walking a little further forward, she gasped at the millions of lights and loud music. Never in her life had she seen anything like that. "Cool." She grinned. "They must be there." She was about to continue, when something caught her attention. She paused and turned around, but dismissed it as some type of harmless animal and continued her little journey.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was she doing there?" Yamcha screamed.  
  
"I don't know!" Puar panted. "That was too close. She almost saw us!"  
  
"I swear, things get harder each and every day! First that stupid short guy shows up, then her and then Goku!" At the rate we're going we'll never get the dragon balls."  
  
"Yamcha! You're thinking down! You need to think uplifting thoughts! I'm sure that if we wait here 'til they leave, we can pick up on following them!" Trying her best to calm her young master, Puar smiled when it finally worked. Yamcha abruptly brighten his face and smiled.  
  
"You're right! This is the only way they can leave the town, so we'll just wait." Puar nodded, but then blinked.  
  
"Yamcha?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm really hungry."  
  
"Err… Me too…"  
  
~*~  
  
He wasn't aware that he was pacing, although Goku and Oolong were very aware. They were positive that if he continued to walk in the same oval track, he'd walk a hole into the floor.  
  
"Hey Vegeta?" Goku began. The young Prince, however, didn't really hear. He just continued to pace… and pace.  
  
Too many thoughts going through his head kept Vegeta distracted. Bulma had entered the store to use a 'phone', and while he had no clue what that was, he decided it would be against his Princely upbringing to ask. Besides, he had too much stuff on his mind, too many things to rationalize out. He knew that if he didn't respond back to the ship that they'd probably come to see what had happened. In effect, Earth (and everything on it), would be blown up and…well, he'd get his ass kicked once he was in Frieza's presence. No, wait. Erase that. He'd get his ass kicked even if he had preformed his job correctly and returned on time.   
  
He just couldn't figure out what to do. Leave, and destroy the Planet like he was ordered, or leave, report back and say he did destroy the planet. It wasn't like Frieza ever checked up on his work anyway, and why the hell would he care if this planet got blown to so many pieces of particle dust or not? Mentally, the two warring sides began to spar. Eventually, that's how all Saiyans resolved conflicts, anyway. Mental sparring counts.  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku finally broke through his thoughts. Vegeta stopped pacing and glared at the boy. "Are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta let out an irritated growl. "Kakkarot, I swear you must be brain dead."  
  
Glaring back, Goku retorted, "Look Vegeta, I'm sick of you calling me Kakkarot and I am sick of you  
calling me names. I was just worried."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked. The little brat did have some Saiyan blood in him after all. "I'm sorry to say that Kakkarot is your name. And you are a poor pathetic fool, with a ki level of ten. Pitiful, and to top it off, you don't even seem to know that you're a Saiyan." Annoyed and frustrated, the Prince decided to pick on young Goku to relieve a bit of his dissatisfaction.  
  
  
Taking note to the fact that there would most likely be an upcoming fight, Oolong slipped his way into a remote corner, avoiding the oncoming slaughter. Luckily, none of other the people noticed what was going on, as they were too busy partying.   
  
"Look, Vegeta. I'm trying to be nice, I'm in a very bad mood right now." Goku began; he wasn't too fond of the bizarre urge to hurt the older man before him. "And how could I know if I'm a Saiyan? I don't even remember my past!"  
  
Vegeta blinked. So, that was why he didn't act like a Saiyan should. And that's why he hadn't destroyed the planet; he must have hit his head as a baby. Vegeta snickered. He could still have his fun, anything to take his mind off of what was going on.  
  
"Really? What did you do? Hit your head?" he continued to taunt.  
  
"VEGETA STOP!" Cringing, Vegeta didn't even have to turn around to see whom the voice belonged to. Bulma's voice angrily called out, "I don't BELIEVE you!"   
  
He snorted, and turned around with a ferocious scowl, causing her to jump back. "I'm sick of you ordering me around girl. Do. You. Hear. Me? I'm a Prince, not your slave!" Snarling, his fists were tightly clenched, almost as if he was losing a struggle to suppress his ki. Bulma just blinked in awe until  
she destroyed the shocked look, almost instantly.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she hissed. "Besides, Vegeta," her eyes narrowed while her voice softened into a deadly tone, "the first thing I hear over all this screaming is you picking on poor Goku, who was about to snap himself. What is wrong with you, you don't usually act this bad?"  
  
In an instant she found herself being gripped by the neck and lifted up into the air. Looking down, her eyes wide and breath caught in her throat; she hadn't even seen him move. "First of all, you don't know me. You don't know how I act. You don't know how strong I really am. You don't know why I'm here, and when I was just getting a little of my aggression out, you ruined it."  
  
"Vegeta! Stop it!" Goku hissed, as no one seemed to realize the small, or shall we say extremely large crowd, had swarmed around them.   
  
Vegeta obviously ignored them. The only thing that shocked him was how frightened she looked when his eyes locked with hers. Once he felt that she was shaking, he let out a stream of curses before dropping her.  
  
A few wary moments passed before an aura of ki gathered around him, and he blasted into the air, leaving a baffled audience and an incredibly shocked girl behind.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Goku watched an extremely irritated Bulma yell at the manger of the hotel. Apparently, the man had informed her that there were no more rooms in the entire hotel. Ever since they had stepped through the doors, she had been screeching at the poor man. However, he was surprised that she didn't say a word about the little incident between her and Vegeta that had transposed an hour ago. Instead, she immediately got up and pushed her way passed the crowd. After asking a few people where the nearest hotel was, she left with the rest of the crew trailing behind.  
  
"- all I want is three rooms. One…two…three! Is that so HARD?" The man coughed and swallowed. "JUST FIND US A ROOM!" Wishing to avoid the impending explosion, the man scurried off for the second time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goku finally asked. She looked down at him with a forced grin.  
  
"Perfectly fine."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Shut up, Goku."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
It only took a few seconds before the same man came back with a frightened smile on his face. "I umm… got you a room… but I could only get two so you see… err …"  
  
"Fine, be glad I'm in a good mood. Now, what are the room numbers?"  
  
"369 and 360."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oolong, you take 360, me and Goku will take 369," said Bulma. Giving a sideways glance to Oolong, she tossed off, "I trust Goku more than I trust you."  
  
He snorted. "You don't care if I run away?"   
  
Bulma simply dropped the key in his hand. "Run away, I have come to the conclusion that we really don't need your help anyway, and it's not like you're going to get back to your home anytime soon. I'm pretty sure that we're over twenty miles away at the moment. So, do what you want. Good night."  
  
Using the key, she entered her room and shut the door behind her. Goku raised an eyebrow, in a guess that she had forgotten he was supposed to be in there with her. He didn't really desire to sleep in a hotel room, anyway.  
  
"Err… I think she's mad." Oolong suggested.   
  
Goku shot him a look, and then rolled his eyes. "That's obvious. I'd be angry; too, if I was just held up by the neck from someone I thought was my friend. I mean, he just flipped."  
  
"Yeah, and you looked like you were going to flip, too. I could have sworn I felt heat coming from you and I wasn't all that close."  
  
Goku's eyes seem to darken at his words. "Good night Oolong. Hopefully, I'll see you in the morning." And with that he made a smooth turn down the hall to room 369.  
  
Oolong, however, stood there. Everyone was acting strange. First, Goku had left the Ox King's mountain in a grumpy mood, and then seemed to perk up to his normal self. When they finally seemed to have a moment of peace, Vegeta had gone off into left field and tried to strangle Bulma, putting her into a mood that he had never seen before. And to tell the truth it frightened him. But that wasn't the last of their worries… no. Now Goku was in some strange freaky mood.  
  
Sighing and slapped his head repeatedly he held in the urge to run out of the hotel. "I should have NEVER tried to take that cute girl from her village!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
"I don't like the big city," Chichi hissed. It seemed pretty from a distance, but when you're caught in the midst of it you could get lost quickly, like she had.  
  
"Ah…. Hello? Sir? HELLO!" The old man made a bird like noise but refused to stir. Ugh, all right.  
  
"Miss?" She gasped, glaring at the man behind her as his hand rested on her shoulder. The loud, unfamiliar noises had thrown her off, and not allowed Chichi to hear his reply.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He bushed a string of brown hair from his dark eyes, giving her a gentle smile. She however, raised an eyebrow. Still smiling, the man said, "You shouldn't talk to old drunks like that. You won't get any where at all."  
  
"Really? Thank you, but please do me a favor and take the hand off my shoulder."   
  
He grinned wolfishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Sure. Could you be kind enough to tell me what's going on around here, and without touching." She gave him a sweet grin, but it was obviously fake.  
  
"Well… err… What's your name, dear?"  
  
"Chichi. Yours?"  
  
"Kyoto. This is a celebration that we have every year, called Pikoya Lukico. That stands for Day of Life."  
  
"Oh. I see. Thank you." She turned to leave only to have him grab her arm. "Didn't I say hands off?" She whispered politely, he almost couldn't hear her over the loud music.  
  
"Sorry once again, but is there anything else that you need, anything at all?" Giving her another dashing smile, he still refused to released her arm.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?" She snarled softly. People like this really drove her insane. Times like this enabled her to really understand why the Amazons didn't like most males or males in general.  
  
"Aren't I a little too young for you?" He frowned and let go roughly. "Thank you."  
  
And with that, the princess blended into the crowd, happy to get away from the insane man.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku entered the room, only to find Bulma sitting at the mirror brushing her hair. Over and over. He blinked. At this rate, it looked as if her hair would fall out at any given moment. He could also hear her whispering some words that he couldn't make out, due to her sniffling.  
  
"Umm… Bulma. Are you okay?"   
  
She jumped up from her set, dropping the brush. "Grr! Don't scare me like that, Goku."  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to stay here tonight. I think I'm going to sleep outside, I really need to do some thinking and stuff. Plus, I don't really like indoor places."  
  
Bulma smiled, the kid really was more complicated than anyone would think. His going out to think proved it. "Of course I don't mind. I need to do some thinking myself; we can all meet out at the entrance of the town. How's that?"  
  
"Sounds good! But you do know that Vegeta has your Dragon Balls, and we're screwed without them."   
  
Bulma tensed at the name, but covered it almost completely with a grin. "Yes, I know that he has *our* Dragon Balls but don't worry we can track him with the Radar and get them back."  
  
"I hope you don't mean by force Bulma. Really, I hope you don't. I have the feeling that I'm not stronger than him… yet. I'm sure if I train a lot, I'd be able to get them back but right now… no."  
  
Her eyes traveled to her feet. She hadn't really been thinking about the Dragon Balls at the moment. Why didn't she stay at home? She should have never placed herself in this position. "Well… we can think of something," she whispered.   
  
Goku nodded. "I'll go now, but I have one more question."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How many wishes can the Dragon grant?" She laughed out loud at his words. This boy wasn't as dumb as she had thought!  
  
"Well, Goku, only one." She smiled.  
  
"And I'm guessing you lied just to get Vegeta to help you?"  
  
"…Yes." He's getting too smart now.  
  
"So does that mean you were planning on using that one wish for yourself?" He gazed up at her with those hurtful innocent eyes, as she closed her own.  
  
"Yes Goku, I was. I'm really sorry." She sniffed. Never in her life had she really felt like breaking into tears like this. She never had realized how selfish she was being. Maybe she should go curl up in a little hole and rock herself to sleep. Kami, leave me alone, this is too much for one day. I can't take this. Please.  
  
Goku grabbed her hand and shook it. "Don't cry, okay? I'm not mad. We're friends. How about when we collect all the Dragon Balls, we think of a wish for that will help all of us. Doesn't that sound good?"  
  
She nodded, but failed to feel any better.   
  
"Okay I'll see you in the morning unless, you want me to stay. I promise I won't try and find out why you don't have balls!"  
  
"No, you need to think like you said. I need to do the same, but can you tell Oolong where to meet in the morning?"  
  
"Okay! Good night and sleep well!" She nodded as the young boy scampered out the room. Once he was gone, she collapsed onto her bed, and couldn't help but cry. Never in her life had she realized how selfish she was. She deserved to be killed. She opened her mouth up entirely too much. To top it off, she was going to use the Dragon for her own wish, not caring about anything, or anyone, else.  
  
~*~  
  
He was losing it. Why was everything against him? How long could it take for that lizard to reach this planet? No, he probably wouldn't come. He'd send his lackey Zarbon instead. He glanced around at the screen before him, and there was his ship. Luckily, it hadn't taken him long to get to the ship. All he had to do was get in it. Get off the planet, blow it up and leave. His head mimicked its agreement with his words as he nodded. Simple as that.  
  
That's all I have to do. Simple, really. But…  
  
Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he clutched the pouch that held the Dragon Balls. Remarkably, he'd forgotten they were even there. He couldn't help but wonder what Bulma and the others were going to do, as they didn't have their "Magic" Balls. He groaned as his thoughts soon filled with regret over what he'd done. He had no right to do that. She didn't hurt him! She was too weak to hurt him. He….  
  
I'm losing my damn mind! I'm actually caring. I have got to get away from this planet!  
  
In all his confusion and anger, he aimed one well-placed ki blast into the forest, blowing every thing there to dust. If his father were alive, he'd surely be laughing right now.  
  
~*~  
  
  
She would never find them! What if they weren't even in this town? They might have passed by it, this wasn't fair! Oh great I'm whining like a two year old. Shrugging her shoulders, Chichi made her way to the busy streets, finding it easier to move around. She was beginning to regret ever coming, as her best choice was most likely be to turn around and go back home. The city was too populated to find any certain person. However, she was pulled out of her daze when she saw something that caught her attention.  
  
A floating blue cat…  
  
Now that looks familiar. She smirked. "Hey you. Cat!" Screaming and pushing her way around a few people, Chichi made a frantic dash towards the familiar animal. The cat turned around, looked at her for a few moments, then screamed and made a mad sprint through the crowd. "HEY! Grr… That, that Yamcha guys cat, it must know where Goku and his friends are… GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Knocking everyone in her path aside, Chichi continued her frenzied tempo towards the cat.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow… That was a lot… in one chapter. *cough* I really want to continue but the writers block is killing me. To be honest, I don't really like this chapter that much. I hope you guys do so please tell me… Please.  
  
The only reason I wrote was because the nice reviews that I got! I had to repost this fic like four times just to get them! Also I drew a picture for this fic. The link is  
  
http://www.geocities.com/tenshiumiko/db.html  
  
It my first colored pic with Photo Shop so tell me what you think!  
  
----------------  
  
Selenity Jade: Thank you for all the reviews. YOU MADE ME HAPPY! Your fics are great, too!  
  
Yuri: Wow! Thank you! You made me happy as well!  
  
V.J lol! I did do chapter 7. I just brought 3, 4 and together! Sorry to confuse you! And thanks for you review.O-o  
  
Kei YES! I was wondering what happened to you! I'm glad you're back and reviewing. *squeal* YIPPEE :P  
  
DarkPiccolo2866 Thanks ^_^v  
  
tristan Sure and thanks for reading!  
  
Firebird234 LOL! Thank you very much.  
  
Scorpio I'M WRITING I'M WRITING! *squeals* I'm happy you like this. Also. If you want to be on my Mailing list, just e-mail me or state it in your reviews!!!  
  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
  
Beta note: If you like B/Vs, go read "DBZ: The Borrowed Operetta" by SkittleKicks. It's different, I promise you. :) 


	9. All in One::

Disclaimer: I owe you three cute disclaimers… Signed Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
Paring: Bulma and Vegeta, Chichi and Goku)  
  
Warnings: You're probably going to be a little confused at the end of this chapter, and then again you might not. ^__^v  
  
Summary: Bulma runs into a little trouble and realizing some with her isn't exactly right. Chichi has a run in with Goku and they have an interesting run in with Yamcha… There's A LOT of stuff in between and Vegeta kind of goes… :o  
  
Hey PEOPLE! HAHA! Lol. Well, I'm not over writer block. BUT if I can get past this chapter, It'll be over with. I'm sure of it. All I have to do is get past this chapter without cutting it off.  
  
*Takes a deep breath. Begins to chant*  
  
I can do it… I can do… PLEASE KAMI HELP ME!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Puar was frightened. She had never been so frightened in her short life. That little evil girl was after her. "Oh Yamcha, where are you?" she sniffed. The poor cat had been told by her Master not to wander off while he traded a few of his capsules for money, but she slipped out without regard to the command. Of course, it was only to run into trouble. She thought it would be safe to just stay hidden behind this wall where no one could find her. Luckily, it seemed that she had lost the girl.  
  
"Oooohhh…. Look at what I found!" a small voice squealed. The cat's hair bristled, and stretched high into the air. She swallowed down a lump, hard. But instead of turning around, she tried to make a run for it, only to find her tail being held in an unbreakable grip. The cat squealed while  
  
Chichi grinned. "Look here," she began, loving the idea that she was in control. "I want you to tell me some information. Simple as that. Oh, yeah, I won't hurt you either."  
  
Puar blinked. What would she want to know? The cat could only process that the daughter of a monster was holding her tail. She probably wanted to know were Yamcha was so… so…. She could hurt him; after all they were following them to take their Dragon Balls! "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" And with those words, there was a small crowd of smoke that formed around her.  
  
Chichi was so shocked when the cat turned in a screwed up looking dog, that she released  
  
Puar's tail, allowing the cat to slip away. The little princess stood there in shock for a moment. How did it do that? "Ah… eh… ugh… ACK! YOU DUMB … THING!" She figured it wouldn't be appropriate to call it a cat any longer. "I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WERE GOKU WAS!"  
  
"I'm right here." Chichi froze. No way…  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma glanced into the glass mirror. Pulling her aqua curls back, she examined her neck, causing a frown to appear on her otherwise smooth face. A bruise had all ready become visible, and it was causing pain. Damn bastard. She snorted to herself in aggravation. Darn thing won't go away for weeks! Leaving the hotel, she realized that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. There were too many things going through her mind, and shopping always got her mind onto brighter thoughts. After spending over 200 dollars on shoes, and extra capsules to put them in, she decided to get herself some new outfits. It was no fun wearing the exact same thing day in and day out.  
  
She had even managed to convince herself that it wasn't her fault, that she wasn't loud or mouthy. It was all Vegeta's fault; he was the weird one. But just when she thought everything was great, she sat down, and happened on a reflective surface. Looking into the mirror image, she noticed a bruise that was not there an hour earlier, causing her mood to take a nosedive into the category of "extremely miserable."  
  
"Aren't you a lovely young girl?" A voice spoke from behind her. She jumped, and stared into the mirror to see a young man with brown hair and dark eyes. She blinked. If she hadn't been in such an unpleasant mood, she would be gawking at him. He was fairly handsome.  
  
"And you are?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kyoto, and yours?"  
  
"You want to know because?" Her voice dripped with irritation.  
  
He frowned at her words. Why in Kami's name were all the girls so aggravating this year? None of them were thoughtful enough to listen. "Were you looking at those?" He asked, trying to change the subject. His eyes shifted upwards, toward the many accessories behind the glass, which ranged from gold chains to silver rings.  
  
"Hai," said Bulma, fully aware of his doings.  
  
"I could get you one…" He trailed, glancing at her face.  
  
Bulma smirked. "You could? How about that one?" She pointed toward the smallest but yet most exclusive one behind the glass.  
  
Kyoto blinked. "I-I… umm…You see…"  
  
"Oh, You can't get it for me?" She gave a phony sniff. "Oh well, that's okay though. I could buy at least thirty of those, if I actually liked them but… I don't." She stood, grabbing her new purse, and prepared to walk off when his hand gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Wait a sec!" he began. Bulma turned, looking from her shoulder were his hand rested to his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. Maybe I could make it up to you? I didn't mean to be so forward."  
  
"Do you mean something like a date?" Bulma asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no." Bulma grumbled, shrugging her shoulder at the same time. His hold was becoming frustrating.  
  
"Why not?" he hissed. He couldn't figure it out. Every girl in the past two days had turned him down. Was he losing his touch?  
  
"Maybe because I don't like you. Now, take your hand off my shoulder," snarled Bulma, growling at the older man before her. Did he have some sort of mental deficiency?  
  
"No. I'm not letting go. Not until you tell me why you won't go with me."  
  
"I. Just. Told you. Now let go." He was nuts, she concluded.  
  
"Listen to me…" His hand tightened, making her cringe in silent pain. However, she countered him by turning around and grabbing his own arm.  
  
"No. You listen to me. Let go of my shoulder now." She tried to control her trembling, but she feared that she wasn't doing a very good job at it. She frowned. He wasn't about to let go. What to do? Scream? No, too crowded. They probably wouldn't even take note. However, what did happen was a complete shock. Kyoto did pull away, as if he had been slapped, while his face registered surprise at the sudden action.  
  
They stood face to face for a few tense seconds before Bulma shook her head, moving away from him. It was evident that she couldn't figure out what had happened either. Only that she felt more… energetic. "I…really n- need to get outta here." And with that, the blue haired teen turned around and ran, leaving behind a baffled Kyoto who had just came to his senses.  
  
He glanced up at her retreating figure with surprise. He himself couldn't figure out what had happened, but it felt like she had been taking some thing from him, as he felt weak and drained.  
  
Kyoto blinked. "I've been drinking too much," he began, "I need to rest, breathe and leave the girls alone for a least a day."  
  
~*~  
  
She hadn't even made it out of the store yet before Bulma froze. That was too strange for her liking. She thought she would have to slap him, or even punch him. It had seemed obvious that he wasn't going to release her, but he did. She frowned, staring at her hands in wonderment. Sure, she was happy that he had let go. But, the reason he had done so bewildered her.  
  
It felt like I had taken his energy… but that's impossible. You can't do that. But why else did I feel stronger than before? She couldn't help but raise her hand to the base of her neck.  
  
Massaging it gently, strangely it didn't hurt. If only she had a mirror she would have realized that the bruise had completely vanished.  
  
(Cts: O-O; )  
  
~*~  
  
"AH! GOKU!" Chichi screamed in pure joy. Goku cringed, covering his sensitive ears. Within seconds, she jumped on him, knocking him over. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Wailing, she glared down at the poor boy, tears pooling in her eyes. "You just don't know!"  
  
"Ah… Err… could you please get off… I can't r-really b-breathe," he stuttered. Chichi gasped as she noticed her position on him. With a small scream, she jumped up, a blush rapidly staining her cheeks.  
  
"He he. Oops." She grinned. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay, but umm… Why are you here?"  
  
Chichi shot him a glare. "What do you mean, 'why am I here!' You don't want me here? IS THAT IT!" she snarled.  
  
"NO, NO! I didn't mean that! I just was wondering why you're here 'cause you said that you had to stay with your father." Goku panicked. He didn't want her to throw another fit so soon.  
  
She suddenly grinned. "Oh okay, I see… but you won't believe what happened to me! I had to run for forever and a day just to get here. I got lost in this town, and got confronted by a weirdo who couldn't keep his hands off." She shot Goku a warning look as his mouth open to ask another question. After seeing her glare, his mouth closed. "And I ran into your so-called friend. That stupid cat... err thing" She mumbled the last words to herself.  
  
Goku didn't really pay any attention to her last words as her glared at her. "But umm… why are you here?"  
  
"Oh." She blushed deep shade of crimson. "I'm here 'cause Roshi tricked me."  
  
"Tricked you? How did he trick you? I don't get it."  
  
"Don't you remember, when Roshi dragged me away?"  
  
Goku blinked, cringing, as that memory came back to him. "Yeah, I remember that day. Vegeta stepped on my tail."  
  
"Yes. But you didn't hear what we were talking about! I told Roshi that he had to train me when you adventure was over with, and he said yes. I was all happy and stuff, but my Papa told me that I wouldn't know when your hunt was over with. So, then he told me that I could follow you guys, and that he'd stay and build every thing back up. Ya get it?" Letting out a deep breath, she relaxed after divulging her tale  
  
"Ugh, why would Master Roshi want to trick you?" Goku asked in surprise.  
  
"Cause he's a mean pervert!" she screamed much like a four-year-old.  
  
"Oh… Wait… THAT MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO GET TRAINING TOO!" Goku exclaimed as it all set in. Chichi couldn't help but jump with Goku's contagious excitement.  
  
"YEP! And I can't wait till this is over with for I can give Roshi a good slap!" she squealed.  
  
"Wow! Neat." Goku nodded. He felt much better.  
  
"OH!" she screamed. A stray thought suddenly hit her, breaking through all her excitement. "We have to find your other friends."  
  
"Huh? You mean Bulma and Oolong? They're at the hotel place."  
  
"Bulma? Oh no. Not her and that pig. I mean that cat."  
  
"… Cat?" Goku blinked. (Cts: Remember, he never met up with Yamcha!)  
  
"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" grumbled Chichi.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Aren't they your friends? Yamcha and his cat that changes to a dog? Bulma knew them."  
  
"Oh. They're probably Bulma's friends, 'cause I don't know them." Chichi frowned in confusion. "Well, we still have to find them."  
  
"… Why?" He batted his eyelids.  
  
"'Cause that cat was hiding something, I'm positive. All I wanted to know was where you were, and the dumb thing screamed and ran!" The young boy however, gazed at her in utter  
  
Confusion. So what if the cat ran? Chichi could tell by his facial expression that he still didn't understand. "Goku, believe me. I know I'm right. We just have to find her. Besides, think about it. They have been following you guys since we arrived at my Papa's used to be castle,  
  
and they didn't leave with you either."  
  
"But why would should we be scared if Bulma's friends were following us?"  
  
"NO! You don't get it. I don't think they're really Bulma's friends. It's obvious that she didn't tell you anything about them, and it doesn't seem that she missed them when you guys left, so they must be following you!" She desperately prayed to Kami, pleading with the god that Goku understood her.  
  
"OH! I GET IT!" Goku cheered.  
  
"Yes! You get it! Good! Lets go!" Turned around to set out, she was hindered by Goku's childish statement.  
  
"But why would they want to follow us? We don't have anything that they can use?"  
  
Chichi's eye twitched in impatient irritation. "The Dragon Balls. They most likely want your Dragon Balls so they can make a BAD wish. Understand?"  
  
"Umm…" He looked up, considering the matter for a split second, and Chichi thought for sure she would have to explain again. "I really do get it now! We have to find them!"  
  
"Yes… YIPPEE, LET'S GO!"  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
"Now what?" she muttered dryly.  
  
"How do we find them when this place is so crowded?"  
  
"Simple, really. You just go over there. Sniff the ground like you did the last time, and we'll go from there."  
  
"Oooohhh… but Chichi!" he whined. "I thought you said that I had to get manners and that sniffing the ground wasn't good manners."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~*~  
  
Oolong peered out the hotel room door that he was currently staying in. He blinked in surprise as he saw Bulma searching her purse (that she didn't have earlier) and mumbling curses under her breath. He quickly made a decision to go out to see what was wrong.  
  
She ceased her search once she saw him looking up at her. "What do you want Oolong?"  
  
The pig coughed, cringing. "I just heard you out here, and thought you might need some help…"  
  
She couldn't help but look a little surprised. Oolong was being helpful? "I lost my key."  
  
"Key?" Oolong head tilted, as he glanced toward the ground. Biting his lower lip, his eyes fell upon the keys that were right by her feet. "Eh…" He bent down taking hold of the keys. "Here."  
  
Bulma, when she followed his movements, glowered at him with a disgusted face while being annoyed with the fact that she hadn't had enough sense to look down. She snatched it out of his hand, jammed it in the keyhole, and without one word, slammed it shut.  
  
After she was inside, Bulma was kindly greeted by a burst of cold wind. She let out another hiss. I didn't leave the window open. Growling low in her throat, she stalked to the open window, forcibly closing it, and began to pace. The same thought was going through her mind. It hadn't changed. She could only wonder how exactly she did what she did. No… what did she do? Was it really possible to steal someone's energy? Cracking her neck, she swiftly ran to the mirror, remembering the bruise she had discovered earlier, only to find it missing. "Damn. This is strange."  
  
"What's strange?" She froze after hearing that cool voice. She glanced to the corner of her mirror, only to find Vegeta lying across the bed, looking extremely comfortable and at home.  
  
"Eh…" With her breath caught in her throat, she turned around, glaring at Vegeta. "H-how did you get in here?" Stupid question. She shuddered. It was obvious that he flew.  
  
He sat up, giving a yawn. "Take a wild guess. I thought you called yourself somewhat of a genius. Guess not." Bulma frowned at the insult, but moved away once he stood up from the bed.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her action, but didn't speak a word of it.  
  
"But I… How did you know where I was? If I do recall, you did cowardly run away after you tried to kill me!" she hissed.  
  
Vegeta let out a loud snarl as he stared her down. "Look girl. Don't make my mood worse or I'll kill you now."  
  
"Umm…" She swallowed heavily, not sure if she should ask the same question again.  
  
"Scouter." was Vegeta's reply.  
  
"Wha?" She blinked.  
  
The young man before her tapped the device she had recently fixed earlier. "This."  
  
"How… did that find me?" The confusion written on her face did little to show the complete lack of understanding what was happening.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should explain. After all, that really wasn't the reason why he'd come back.  
  
"It…" he paused, "it measures and locates ki readings. I tracked you before you left."  
  
"Oh," she coughed dumbfounded, "what's a ki?"  
  
"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Vegeta barked out.  
  
"It's not my fault I don't know these things!" she countered.  
  
"Ki is energy," he slowly explained.  
  
She nodded, understanding it somewhat. "So that stuff you used to blow up that mountain was ki, and the Kamehameha wave that Roshi used was ki too?" She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Can everyone do ki? Can I?"  
  
"Enough! I didn't come here to give a weakling like you a lesson in ki!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"WELL THEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR!" she shouted. Her temper had gone completely out the roof, but she backed away when he began to advance towards her. She found herself sitting on the mirror stand with him right up on her. Here goes Bulma. Yep you open your damn dirty mouth for the last time. You're about to be killed by the guy you actually thought was cute. In spite of this, her thoughts were completely overruled when Vegeta grabbed hold of her hand and shoved a heavy pouch of Dragon Balls into them. Bulma blinked up at him in shock for a long moment.  
  
"You came to give these back," she whispered in surprise.  
  
"It not like you'll have a chance to use them anyway," mumbled Vegeta, moving away from her. She of course didn't hear him. Bulma looked up at him (Cts: He's a *few* inches higher.: 0 )  
  
Maybe he wasn't that bad.  
  
"Thank you." She nibbled at her lips, wanting to touch him but scared at the same time. Not because she was afraid of the fact that he could kill her… she just wasn't sure what would happen. "Let me guess," she spoke, "You aren't going to say anything. You have too much pride, right?"  
  
Vegeta turned his head as his body twisted to follow, walking away from her. She gasped.  
  
"Where are you going?" demanded Bulma, as she realized where he was heading. Her eyes quickly traced the line between the window and Vegeta. A few steps and he would be out. Forever. When he didn't answer, she forgot about that small fear, and ran forward grabbing his arm forcing him to turn around. Her own eyes widened at what she saw in his dark pools. "No you're not," she whispered intensely, "you're leaving aren't you? I can tell by your eyes! That's why you gave these back, isn't it!"  
  
"Let go of my arm girl." He growled a warning tone; he did not like the fact that she saw his intentions just by looking at him. He wasn't supposed to be easy to read. He was not an open  
  
book!  
  
"No! I refuse, and I don't care if you do say that you're going to kill me. I want to know where you're going and why you're going!"  
  
It happened again, only this time different twist to the situation. She was crudely slammed into the wall, and a fist was clenched beside her head. She coughed, trying to grab hold of her lost breath. When she did, she looked forward and found a pissed off Vegeta glaring right into her face. She bit her lip, trying not to panic. How could she get herself into another position like this? And this time there was no Goku to say, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"I told you many times to stop questioning me. I warned you."  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" she questioned lightly. The young Prince looked her over, and produced a smirk. She managed to keep her face straight, although the smell of fear was evident throughout the room. When she received no reply, she continued. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked again. Bulma figured she was playing it well, even though she was trapped against the hard surface of the wall.  
  
"No, I'm not. That would be a waste of energy," stated Vegeta as he moved away making a distance between them.  
  
"And you're still leaving?" She grumbled, under her breath. Silently, she wondered why she desired him to stay. He'd tried to kill her twice. TWICE!  
  
"Yes." Bulma gave a light smile, and Vegeta watched her steal over to him, pause for a moment, and take his hand.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 'friends.' Don't you understand what that means?" said Bulma, eyeing him in question.  
  
"I'm not a idiot. I know what that means."  
  
"Well… friends?" she asked again.  
  
"You don't know me," he mumbled dryly.  
  
"Just answer my question. Yes or no."  
  
"…"  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Okay then." She released him with a frown. Really, she shouldn't have expected him to say yes, but he didn't say no either. So Bulma gave one last smile, and in one single, graceful movement, he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Right… left… right…  
  
"Goku? Did you get their smell yet? This is kind of embarrassing." She glanced around; the party was dying down and some people who weren't too high or drunk were watching them.  
  
"Almost… hold on. We're almost there." Goku continued to crawl on the ground, sniffing. Chichi was now thinking that she should have never suggested for him to sniff the cat err… thing out.  
  
Finally, Goku ran into a door headfirst. He jumped up. "They're in there. Both of them."  
  
Chichi looked at him in surprise. "How do you know about both?"  
  
"'Cause the cat had the smell of the other guy on him, and I could smell it."  
  
"Oh…" She looked up at the sign. It read: Chilly's Late Night Bar "Ah…"  
  
"What?" asked Goku. "Aren't we going in?"  
  
"It's a bar, I don't know if we should…"  
  
"HEY! I had to sniff the whole way here! We've gotta go in, and plus they might be bad guys so we ARE going in!" demanded Goku.  
  
"GOKU!" she shouted. "You have no idea what a bar is. They have icky people in there."  
  
"I'll protect ya."  
  
"But… AH!" Chichi suddenly disappeared, as she was crudely pulled in. The first thing they were greeted with was glares and snickers at their size. "I told you," she grumbled.  
  
"Umm… wow. These people look mean." Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, they do. Now find Yamcha so we can drag 'em out. This place smells worse than Roshi's."  
  
Goku nodded, sniffing the air. He groaned and shook his head once more. The rank smells were  
  
throwing him off. "Chichi, I don't think I can find them in here now. This smell is too much."  
  
Chichi didn't hear him as her eyes scanned the room, falling upon that man she'd run into earlier. (Whatever his name was.) He seemed to be extremely tired, as evidenced by his sprawled position on the floor asleep. She pulled away from Goku, and walked forward only to have him grab her arm. "Ugh. What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh… try one more time please." Chichi pleaded. He did so, but still couldn't get over the smell of beer, sweaty men and other things that we shouldn't be talking about right now… *cough*  
  
"Sorry," Goku grumbled.  
  
"Oh… it's okay…" She grinned. "Because I see them both right over there." She smirked as spotted the cat that was rambling on to whom she assumed was Yamcha. "Come on!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Yamcha, it was horrible. She tried to kill me…" Yamcha blinked at the cat. He was just trying to find something *decent* on the menu to eat.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to go off? I didn't even realize you had ran off till a few minutes ago!" Yamcha scolded her.  
  
Puar nodded, and began to speak while trying to ignore the smell. Why he did he have to choose this place? "I'm sorry, but I got away. I didn't tell her anything about what's going on…"  
  
"Tell us what *is* going on," a sweet voice interrupted.  
  
Yamcha and Puar turned around, gasping in shock.  
  
"AH! YAMCHA!" Puar screamed, fleeing behind him. Goku stood beside Chichi, waving at them.  
  
"Well," Chichi began, "let's do this peacefully okay? But, before anything happens we take this outside. This place reeks!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
! READ ME!  
  
Yippee! I'm over writer's block. Dance. I can write freely. *Grins* Well *grins once more* I'm happy okay. REALLY HAPPY! I can finally write with out crying. Thank to Asiya Briffs. She gave me a million ideas! Oh and don't you guys get mad at me cause Veggie's gonna go Bye bye.  
  
*Sniff* I'm sad to but he couldn't stay.  
  
Think about all the bad things that could happen. Like Zarbon coming or worse…  
  
Last, but not least, for anyone who is confused by Bulma's little powers, just tell me in your review. Or if you think you understand her power…tell me in your review. Lol. I know it wasn't all Dramatic, but everyone makes Bulma's power dramatic. So, I did some thing nice and simple. Hope you like it.  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball (TRS): We hear the last of Vegeta. *sniff* Bulma gets a hold of herself and finds out more about her ability. Goku and Chichi get into a big bar fight, and then they finally set off... only run into more problems. Take a wild guess who it is!  
  
Asiya Briffs: Thanks Asiya. AND, thank you for ALL the ideas. *grins*  
  
Nimbus: Thank you for your review, and when are you going to get more chapters up  
  
of your fic? It was good!  
  
=^.^= : I'M OVER IT I'M OVER IT! I'M OVER WRITER BLOCK! *cough* Sorry. I'm really  
  
happy right now. Thank you!  
  
Kei: Thanks for the review. Umm… Where's Yuri… *sniff* I want her to read too! *cries*  
  
V.J: Your fic is cool. It has a great plot and I love it! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Erindbz14: Hey, I'm sorry that I don't update a lot. But, I'll try to go quicker. When you have writer's block, it's not easy to write anything. But thank you!  
  
Lady Nightshade: Yup! They're going to grow up. Lol  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: I'M OVER IT! YES! YIPPEE! *Does a little dance* Umm… *cough*  
  
Thanks…  
  
Impossible: I'm glad you liked the picture. I'm drawing another one. Now to color it! (And yes. I get ideas in the middle of the night and forget them in the morning. AGH!)  
  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
Beta's Note: Ahem. Go read Kahlan Nightwing's stories. Tell her SkittleKicks sent you. 


	10. There goes the Dragon Balls::

Disclaimer: I owe you four cute disclaimers… Signed Chibi Tenshi Senchi

Paring: Some Chichi and Goku

Warnings: Well… none really except for the fact that this chapter involves 

the betting up of big hairy smelly men.

Summary: Goku and Chichi come to an agreement with Yamcha and Puar. We hear 

the last of Vegeta. The group sets off. Bulma plays around, and discovers something else about her abilities and the… Dragon Balls are stolen.

Hey I'm back again. YES! Well I want to let you guys know that I am going to 

try to type much faster and to make the chapters a little longer. I really 

want to get past the Pilaf Saga and move on to the training and the Tenkaichi 

Budokai. And then I have to get started on the Red Ribbon Saga and The 

Piccolo Saga. *groans* THEN after that… I will move on to Dragon Ball Z. I 

might do one DB movie, but I don't think so… only if you guys want me to!

It's a good thing that I'm having LOTS of fun with this and by giving me 

reviews it make me want to type MORE. SO REVIEW! Please…

Note: I was thinking that you guys might want to know how many Dragon Balls 

they have.

Bulma has: 5

Goku has: 1

Total: 6

---------------------------------

"HA! You're following them, aren't you? Admit it," Chichi demanded as the grin on her face widened enough to startle Goku. She was scaring him.

Yamcha turned to Puar with a look of betrayal. "How could you give us away?"

"It really wasn't my fault," whined Puar. "I don't know how they found me!"

Chichi laughed once again. "How? You wanna know how?" She grabbed Goku by 

the arm, and pulled him close to her. "This is how. He sniffed his way here." 

She laughed.

"Chichi…" Goku trailed.

"Yes?"

"You're hurting my arm," he gasped.

"Oops." She released him with a grin, but turned her attention back to Yamcha 

and Puar as they tried to sneak off. "Hey! Don't you dare go anywhere! I 

want to know why you're following us. After we get outta this place first." 

She mumbled as the horrific smell slapped her in the face a few times. "REALLY! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU GUYS HANDLE THIS," she screeched to mostly male occupants. They all glared before one spoke up.

"If you don't like it, just get the hell out! I don't have time to listen to 

your bratty mouth," he groaned.

Chichi's eyes narrowed as she glowered at the rude man. But, she was surprised when Goku stood up for her.

"That was mean! Tell her sorry or else!" Numerous laughs echoed throughout the bar at the young boy's words. Chichi couldn't help but blush. {_Goku is standing up for me. Aww!}_

The *huge* man stood, walking towards Goku. He was kind enough to bend down to the boy's eye level. "Sorry kid but I refuse to say sorry. Now… What are you 

going to do about it." There was silence before the man received one quick 

punch to the face, causing him to fly to the other side of the room. Everyone gasped, including Chichi. A shocked look crossed Chichi's face as she looked at the small Goku. 

"Wow… Nice punch." Chichi grinned.

Yamcha felt Puar maneuver herself all the way behind him. He could tell this 

would be bad. There were other men standing up whom he assumed to be the 

big guy's friend. Should he help? Then again, why did he have to choose this 

bar? Oh, yeah. He grumbled as it came mind. There weren't really any girls in this place, so he figured that he wouldn't have to worry about them.

"Err… Goku… I think you have a problem," Chichi muttered, but was surprised to she the excited look on his face. "Goku?"

"This is fun," he screamed. Chichi gasped. She moved away from him and ran 

to a nearby table. He thought it was fun, right? Well, she'd let him do the 

fighting. It wasn't like he couldn't handle it.

~*Later*~

Chichi groaned as she kneed a man in the groin, and backslapped another. It 

had escalated to an all out war within only five minutes. Men who had nothing to 

do with Goku or her were fighting each other, and the few women that had been 

customers previously had run out. Chichi couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't followed their lead.

She hadn't been able to stay under the table for too long because Goku managed 

to throw his second victim right where she was hiding. She would have slapped 

him, but he had already gotten that treatment by another guy, which was now being tossed through the plate glass window.

"AH HA!" She jumped in shock; her guard had dropped in that fraction of time, allowing one of the big ugly men to sneak up on her. Just when she turned around to throw her attack, Yamcha, out of all people in the world, slammed the guy to the floor. They stared each other down for a brief moment before Chichi screamed over the deafening racket saying, "I still don't trust you!" He rolled his eyes and went back to his own dilemma.

Goku growled low in his throat. He was having fun, but with all the looks 

Chichi was shooting at him he didn't think she was having too much fun. Once 

she reached him, she slapped him on the back of his head.

"GOKU! STOP THIS AT ONCE," she screeched.

"Ugh… Okay… Umm…" He paused. How would he stop this? Oh, yes! He pulled his 

hands back and Chichi watched, confused.

"Ka…Me"

Chichi gasped when she realized what he was doing.

"Ha"

Puar jumped into Yamcha arms at the same time.

"Me…"

"GOKU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"HAAAAA!!!!!!"

And with that, a large blast of energy struck the edge of the bar. Chichi 

pivoted in one quick movement, and hid behind Goku right before a brilliant flash overtook everything.

~*~

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU," she screamed. "I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHAT WOULD 

YOU HAVE DONE THEN?"

Goku cringed. "Gomen! I wasn't thinking really. Gomen ne!"

"Wasn't thinking?" She stated in disbelief as she stared around at the 

damage he had done. The bar was gone, but it seemed that most of the people 

inside were still alive. Twitching… but still alive. Yamcha was just 

standing up with Puar in his arms. The poor cat was shaking.

"Oh. Hey! Are you two all right?" questioned Goku.

"Eh… Yea…"

Suddenly Goku groaned, covering his ears.

"Goku what's wrong?" Seconds later, police sirens were heard. Yamcha blinked.

"THAT'S BAD!" Yamcha yelled.

"What's bad?" asked Chichi, while trying to not pay too much attention to the obviously pained Goku.

"Police!" Yamcha panicked. Chichi blinked as it set in.

"WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" she screeched, grabbing Goku by the arm. "Come on!"

~*~

He couldn't make the decision. She bewildered him too much! The Saiyan 

Prince had the urge to slam his foot on the floor of his ship, and destroy something. Never one to suppress his urges, he did just that, the sudden sound of metal snapping reverberating throughout the ship. 

"Prince Vegeta," came a feminine-like robot voice, "please don't do that. If 

you hit too hard you will destroy the ships…-"

"Shut UP!" he snarled. The computer grew quiet.

Vegeta drew back into his previous confrontations. He couldn't believe he was 

actually thinking about this, wasting his time in such insignificant matters. Normally, he'd kill first ask later. But now he'd been reduced to babysitting helpless little wimps. Or so he chose to call it. In fact, before he went to give the girl back the Dragon Balls, his every intent had been to blow the planet up. After all, that was the original plan. He wasn't even supposed to set foot on the land. Just destroy it and leave.

But no… she just had to do that… that… weird little human thing and screw up 

his thoughts.

"Prince Vegeta." The feminine voice spoke once more. Vegeta growled.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"Yes your highness, but Master Furiza wishes to talk to you." Vegeta groaned.

"Furiza."

"Should I put him on the screen?" There was a deep silence.

"No."

"What?" 

"You heard me, you foolish machine, I said no. As a matter of fact, turn off all 

transmissions, and prepare to put me into sleep mode."

"But Prince Vegeta, my data shows that you have not completed your mission, 

and you do know that Master Furiza will be angry if you do not respond. He 

knows that you reside in here."

"Tell me… when did a damn machine get so smart!" He snarled, but didn't allow 

it to answer. Instead, he continued, "just do as I say and clear out all your 

data."

"What?"

"DO IT!"

"Yes my Prince, please prepare to go into sleep mode in thirty seconds. Would 

you like for me to count down?"

"No." Vegeta grumbled a few curses under his breath. Stupid machine. He 

smirked. "_I wonder how mad Furiza is right now."_ He knew he was going to get 

his ass kicked when he got back, but he shrugged that off. Oh well. He was. after all, used to being beat. He couldn't help but wonder if he should tell Nappa and Radditz about the Dragon Balls or Kakkarot. No… That wouldn't be a good idea. They shouldn't know, the two were just idiots.

"Sleep mode in 10 seconds." Removing the scouter from his over his eye, Vegeta leaned back in preparation to sleep.

His last thoughts were that he'd be back… to get his wish.

(Cts: Sorry guys, but he has to go! *cries*)

~*~

"Goku, please stop complaining!" ordered Chichi. "I haven't had any sleep 

either!" He glared at her, and suddenly sniffed.

"I'm so hungry… and I'm sleepy and I'm going to die." He whimpered. She rolled 

her eyes.

"Sorry to inform you, but I don't have any money." She glowered at Yamcha who 

was walking beside them. "What about you? You say you want to help us out, and that you're our friends." She growled. "Do you have some money?"

"Uh… no. I spent it all earlier." He blushed.

"Great! Some help you are. Kami… Geez."

"Does anybody know what time it is?" asked Chichi, as she looked towards the 

sunrise. Goku glared up.

"It's about 5:36," he said. Chichi looked at him in shock.

"You can tell time?" Goku looked hurt.

"Yea. My Grandpa did teach me some stuff," he muttered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I just didn't think you… umm… 

were the type of person to…umm… forget it." She gave up.

"Well you guys do know that I have a car and a few more capsules, but I think 

it will be better if we start out on the road early. It will make the hunt shorter."

"HEY! YOU BE QUIET!" screamed Chichi. "You're not the leader! Goku is!" Yamcha 

was about to open his mouth to argue his point, but Puar hit his arm. "So 

what should we do Goku?"

"Uh… go to the hotel… get Bulma… eat food... sleep." She blinked.

"Okay… where is the hotel?"

"That way," directed Goku. "Let's go, and don't trip over the half dead 

people." Chichi glanced around. He was right about that. Since the party had 

pretty much ended, there were men and women lying around in various states.

"Man, the city is such a violent place."

~*~

~*Ten Minutes Later*~

She was having a such nice dream. Married to a Prince with dark flaming hair, she had kids and lived happily ever after. But, not before eating plenty of strawberries and ice cream.

BANG!

She flew up from her bed, startled. The dragon balls were still in her arms. Bulma looked around in terror and surprise. What was that noise? She groaned as the sunlight struck her face. She placed the balls on the bed and stood up.

Another bang echoed through her hotel room, followed by ear-piercing screams. She arched an eyebrow and strolled over to the door listening. It sounded like… another girl screaming at someone? She opened the door, and her suspicion was proven correct. There stood Chichi, yelling at Goku about hitting the door too hard. Behind them stood Yamcha and…was it Puar? Wait a sec.. YAMCHA! PUAR! ... CHICHI!

"Uh… hi… guys… Chichi." She blinked.

"Oh. Hi!" Chichi squealed. "Sorry about that."

"Umm… no offence, but what are you doing here? Same with those two." She 

pointed towards Yamcha, who blushed rapidly.

"Oh! Well I'm here cause Roshi tricked me!" Chichi watched the look of 

confusion surface on Bulma's face. "And I'll explain the rest later."

"Okay, and you two," Yamcha's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he seemed 

to be choking on his own saliva, "Okay then. You can tell me later too." She 

rolled her eyes. "Goku… you don't look so well," Bulma mumbled while eyeing her 

little friend.

"I… I… food." And with those few words, he fell backward while Chichi rushed 

to grab a hold of his head, missing it by an inch.

"I have a nice amount of money… if you like, I can get you some food," she 

said, referring to Goku who was visibly twitching. "Right… let me go get the Dragon Balls right quick…"

At those words, Goku jumped up, nearly knocking Chichi down in the process. "DRAGON BALLS?" he questioned. Bulma grinned.

"I'll explain on the way."

~*~

Bulma sat in the backseat of the car, blowing two strings of loose hair 

that insisted on placing themselves in between her eyes. She couldn't believe that they had forgotten about Oolong. Goku left to go and retrieve him, while the other four waited patiently. Well… Chichi, after explaining her whole story of why she was here, fell asleep using Puar as a pillow. And, the twitching presence in the front seat was Yamcha. Bulma took note that every few seconds he would glance into the rear view mirror at her. But once he saw she had seen him, he'd gag and put his head down. She shook the thought off, and looked towards the sky.

__

{There was a small chance that he'd come back, right? I mean, he really wanted 

his wish… _ACK!_ _I need to stop thinking about that.}_ She groaned. {_I was even _

having dreams about marrying the guy.}

Bulma jumped slightly when Chichi kicked her and turned over, releasing the 

poor cat that had been caught in her stranglehold. Puar flew to Yamcha and hugged him, screaming about how he didn't save her. At that time, Bulma suddenly glanced at her hands, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't help but wonder why it was that when she touched Vegeta, nothing happened. However, when she touched that one man, she felt like she had ripped part of him away to help her own body. Just to help herself. The blue haired genius smirked and reached forward, grabbing Yamcha's shoulder. She smiled when her hypothesis was proven correct. No pull. No nothing. Well… there was a scream that erupted from Yamcha's mouth when he discovered *she* had her hand on him.

His screams caused Chichi to make a mighty leap from her seat as she also screamed, "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA! I WAS ASLEEP, YOU IDIOT!" Yamcha flinched and drew back. Crazy girls. All of them were completely, totally insane.

"I'M BACK!" hollered Goku; while behind him Oolong continued to yawn.

"Hi Goku," mumbled Chichi. As she looked from left to right, she mused, "I don't know how you expect to fit everyone in here." Bulma at that time had finished her cursory examination of her hand, and looked up as well.

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well… I think we can have Oolong 

drive… Yamcha can sit in the backseat between you and Bulma and umm… I'll 

sit in the front." 

Everyone seemed to agree but Yamcha. He was shaking and taking numerous 

glimpses back at Bulma. He couldn't sit next to her! As he forced his eyes away from Bulma, his gaze fell upon Chichi. The utter reality of it all hit him like a ton of rocks.

He was going to die today.

~*~

The trip had been remarkably quiet for the past fifteen minutes. Goku, trying to ask Bulma how she had gotten the Dragon Balls back was met with sharp looks, but no answer. And to make matters worse, Chichi had questioned Goku about someone that was missing, and that annoyed Bulma even more. When Goku turned around and explained to Chichi everything that had happed, Bulma just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Everyone was talking about Vegeta. She didn't even want to think about that man right now.

Chichi gave another look of shock as she glanced back at Bulma. "Wow. Are you okay? I mean, you don't have any bruises or anything?"

Bulma looked away and answered, "No I don't." {_At least, not anymore.}_

"Let me guess. You don't want to talk about it."

"Nope."

"Kay, I'll leave you alone then. But don't mind me, cause I'm going to sleep." 

"So how are you?" Bulma asked, glancing at Yamcha. His eyes grew wide, and he 

fought to speak, but nothing came out. "Okay then. I'll come back later."

After a few minutes, the car had fallen into silence. Chichi was out cold, 

Goku had joined her, and Puar had done the same on Yamcha's lap. Yamcha, however, still sat between Bulma and Chichi, and was still a light shade of red.

"Hey Bulma? Am I still going the right way?" questioned Oolong. She whipped out her Dragon Radar, pressing the top button three times in rapid sucession.

"Yep. Keep going straight. We'll be there in a little while."

"Is every one asleep back there too?" he snorted.

"Nope. Yamcha here is awake, although he's not saying much."

"Oh… umm… what happened to err… Vegeta? He wasn't planning on coming was he? Or is he following us right now?" Oolong asked quickly.

"Oolong… I'm going to say this now, so listen closely. 'If you EVER mention that name again I'll kill you.'" Oolong paled.

"Uh… right… okay."

~*~

Shu was running up the stairs. The pace at which he was taking the stairs indicated that he was in a hurry. Inside the castle, a little blue man known as Pilaf was yelling at Mai to finish up his Dragon Ball Detector. Mai shot the little man a look before saying, "I'm going as fast as I can sir!"

"When I count to ten, you had better be done or else!" Pilaf began to count, and reached six before Mai distracted him. "Sir, What would you like for lunch today?"

Pilaf laughed and began to ramble about what his main course would be, but in 

the process he lost count and began again. Mai gasped as he spoke faster than before.

"Ah, Sir do you remember that pretty girl at the market with large breasts?" 

Pilaf turned over three shade of red as Shu burst in.

"Have you found the other six Dragon Balls?"

Shu coughed. "Well, sir my afternoons are my nap time so I…"

"YOU IDIOT!"

This last interruption gave Mai just enough time, and she exclaimed that she had 

finished with her device. There was a flash of light as she calculated the location of the Dragon Balls.

"South five east North six steps…" Shu followed her directions diligently, and ended up at a table with a box on it.

"HERE IT IS!" he exclaimed.

"That's my Dragon Ball you MORON!" Pilaf screamed. "Mai, locate that monkey boy!"

"We're all ready doing that sir. I've sent a robotic spy bird out already."

~*~

In the car, Bulma and Oolong were fighting with each other once again He insisted on starting a conversation with her, and this is where it got them!

"Come on Bulma! I don't believe you! We are risking ourselves for these Dragon 

Balls and you don't even know what you're going to wish for?"

"Don't yell at me about it. I did know what it was going to be, but I don't want that wish anymore!" The fighting was ceased when two missiles hit the side of the car, throwing every one out and decimating the car. While they struggled to stand, a robot jumped down searching the car. Once it found the Dragon Balls, it quickly hopped away.

Everyone stood around stunned before Chichi looked over to Goku and screamed, "CAN'T I GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

"I was trying to sleep too!" whined Goku.

"… ACK! OUR DRAGON BALLS!" Bulma screeched. "Goku, why are you just standing 

there!" She glared at the boy who was just now commenting on what a strange 

thief that had been. "Go and get the Dragon balls!"

"Umm… Okay. Flying Nimbus!" he yelled. Moments later, his loveable cloud popped on the scene, and took him away.

"I don't like this trip," Chichi grumbled under her breath as she watched Goku fly off. She only wanted two things. Two simple, little things. To get a little sleep, and to beat the crap out of Roshi. What more could she ask for? "Bulma?"

"Huh?"

"Who were they?"

"I have no idea," Bulma replied. "But, I have a question for you. How did you 

and Goku meet up with Yamcha? Now that I think about it, we left them a LONG 

time ago."

Chichi grinned and shot a few dirty looks over to Yamcha and his cat, who were intently watching them. "They were following you. I think they're bad, but they 

say they're on our side." Dropping her voice and leaning in, Chichi whispered, "I don't believe them."

Bulma wasn't allowed a chance to respond, because Goku jumped down from on top of Nimbus. He grinned and waved. "Hello, I'm back."

"Yeah… and where are the Dragon balls?" Bulma questioned. She had an eerie feeling he didn't have them.

"Oh. I couldn't get the Dragon Balls, but I did kill the monster!" He laughed. "It was a weird one, too. I'm telling you it didn't have any ears!"

"GOKU!" she screeched.

------------------------------------

Hi… *cough* Umm… I don't know what to say… but… REVIEW PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! I 

didn't get a lot of those R's last chapter, and it made me SAD! *cries* 

PLEASE! I don't care what you say as long as it's nice. Come see, I even got 

this chapter out quicker!!!

REVIEW ME PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Come on be nice…

*blink* Okay. I'll stop begging now. And one more thing… I hope you 

understand Bulma's power a little bit more. I knew some of you would be 

confused, but the only one who really gets it is my best friend Asiya Briffs. 

Lol. I explained the whole fic to her back in chapter 1!

Also just to let you guys know, I plan on starting the training (At Roshi's) 

by chapter 12.

****

On the next Episode of Dragon Ball (The Real Saga): Can you say moon and 

monkey five times??? *grins*

------------------

Kei: *waves* Hi… *waves again* Glad ya liked it… Umm… Yuri isn't taking up 

ALL your attention is she… *grins* Thanks!

Yuri: HI! YOU'RE BACK! Lol. I thought you had left! I was going to cry! I hope 

you and Kei enjoyed the bar fight! *laughs*

Da Bomb: You're confused? :) Well I hope this cleared up some of it! I'm 

happy you like this thou!!!

Lady Nightshade: *giggles* Thanks.

Empress Sarah-sama: It is weird isn't? O_o;

SkittleKicks: Oooohhh! Thank you thank you! *blush*

Impossible: Aww! I'm getting them out… *whines* See!!! :)

Beta SkittleKicks' Note: Oh, like you read this note, anyway. I WEAR SHOES ON MY NOSE. K THX BYE.


	11. Ooh Monkeys!::

Disclaimer: I owe you five cute disclaimers… Signed Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
  
Pairing: Umm…  
  
Warnings: AH! Look out for large killer monkeys!  
  
Summary: Umm… Monkey?  
  
*Grins* Okay, here is the next part. One little thing though: if you want me to do the R/R Saga, I will, but to be honest, I am more interested in doing the Piccolo Saga and moving right to Dragon Ball Z. *grins* I want Vegeta back also! SO IT IS UP TO YOU PEOPLE! Should I do the Red Ribbon, or just keep on going? Even if I do the Piccolo Saga, it will go pretty quick. I'm sure of it! So TELL ME!  
  
------------------------  
  
The ceiling glowed, while diminutive eyes watched their every move. Bulma swallowed. This was scary. Maybe the Dragon Balls weren't that important. The entire group had finally entered the castle. Eying Yamcha for a moment, she grew annoyed. She had tried to hide behind him, but he pushed her away while  
  
screaming himself. She was beginning to think about doing one of Chichi's numbers and hiding behind Goku.  
  
The silence of the room was torn away when Goku's sure foot stepped on a small button. Everyone froze, becoming a tableau of uneasiness as they stared at each other. Moments later, there was a loud click, followed by a low rumble as columns of bricks began to shoot from the ground.  
  
Chichi promptly jumped on Goku's back for some strange reason, while Bulma was nearly crushed by one column that she had been trapped on top of. Luckily, and to the surprise of everyone, Yamcha actually dived down, breaking the bricks with his fist. Meanwhile, Goku finally got annoyed and decided to smash columns all over the place, with Chichi still hanging from his neck.  
  
Everyone stood there, waiting.  
  
"Wow. That was weird," commented Goku. He received glares.  
  
"NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU WALK!" Chichi hissed swatting the back of his head. "We could have been killed!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Chichi watched as the males of the group tested and poked at the immovable wall constantly. Both blinked at each other. Were all men so… stupid?  
  
"I have a little question," Chichi began.  
  
"Ask on."  
  
"Why doesn't Goku just use the Kamehameha?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know, but I'm guessing we are going to be in here for a very long time." Bulma groaned placing her hands behind her head. The only thought running through her mind was that if Vegeta had kept his stupid tail here, they wouldn't be in this mess. "Maybe you should try, Chichi."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah right! I'm not breaking my little fist. It's obvious that it won't do any good."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
They however were interrupted when a little voice boomed and echoed throughout the room. "You can't break through those walls! So give up," the little man screamed.  
  
"Who… are you?" Bulma finally asked.  
  
"I… I am Lord Pilaf! And I demand you give me the four star Dragon Ball!" he said, cutting right to the chase.  
  
"HA! We aren't giving you anything, you dirty little jerk! Now I demand you let us out of here!" Bulma retorted.  
  
Fuming for a brief moment Pilaf collected himself before slamming his hand down on a button to his side. A metal hand shot down from the ceiling, grabbing Bulma by the back, and taking her away through the open ceiling hole. Moments later, she found herself in front of Pilaf, with his henchmen behind him.  
  
"Okay little girl! Give me the Dragon Ball, or I'll be forced to get fresh with you!" he threatened.  
  
Bulma blinked. Get fresh with her? She grinned. More than likely, if even one scratch is on me, I'm taking all of his energy. "I'm not telling you anything, so forget it!" From behind her, she could hear the monitor, as Yamcha was yelling for her to be strong. Chichi, never thwarted, commented on how disgusting males were.  
  
Her words seemed to make Pilaf even angrier. He raised his hands to his lips while his henchmen cowered in fear and dread. In one swift movement he blew her a… kiss. Bulma just stared at him in shock as he blushed.  
  
"Are you ready to talk now?" he demanded.  
  
"Umm… no. Actually, I'm a bit surprised. There is more, isn't there? I thought you were going to take off my clothes and poke this and that." In disgust, the three villains looked at each other. How could this young girl be so perverted?  
  
With that, Pilaf rushed to the control lever and tossed Bulma back into the holding cell. As soon as she landed, Yamcha complimented her on how great she'd done. Chichi, however, glared.  
  
"What?" Bulma finally asked.  
  
"That was just gross!" she stated. Bulma blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was. But come on, what did you think they were going to do?" It was Chichi's turn to blush as she giggled a little.  
  
"I get your point," she mumbled, but shot a glare at Oolong who was whining about "nothing interesting happening."  
  
It only took a brief moment before the group was once again silenced. But, this time it was due to a hazy, thick yellow gas filling up the cell. The first to drop was young Goku, followed by Yamcha, who grumbled some thing about being really tired before falling over. Puar and Oolong were nowhere to be seen, so both girls assumed they were somewhere on the floor. Last, but not least, Bulma and Chichi hit the ground, out cold like everyone else.  
  
~*~  
  
Pilaf eagerly entered the room, his happiness radiating off him. His wish to rule the world would come true. Oh yes, he would live forever and… and he… was getting a bit drowsy. Moments later, the little blue man hit the ground, falling victim to his own sleep gas.  
  
"Shu, you get Pilaf while I look for the Dragon Ball." Mai instructed Shu and watched him as he drug their Master away. She grumbled some words under her breath before going to each of their victims in turn, searching them until finally she found her prize in a small bag under Goku's belt. She smirked and rose, running out of the small cell in complete joy. In her haste and elation, however, she neglected one small fact. She left the door open.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma was the first to wake up. The foremost thing her eyes laid upon was the empty bag of Dragon Balls lying by Goku's side. Her eyes bulged as she screamed, waking up Chichi in the process.  
  
"What is the big idea? WHY CAN'T I GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!" Chichi hissed.  
  
Bulma glared.  
  
"Now is not the time for sleep! The dragon ball has been stolen!" Chichi blinked. That meant that the bad guys had all of them… and they'd probably make a wish to rule the world or something. This was bad. Jumping up, Chichi rushed to Goku, shaking him while Bulma followed her lead and went to Yamcha.  
  
She tapped him a few times before his eyes opened… and the first thing he saw was Bulma's cleavage right above him. With a scream, he threw himself into the nearby wall. The commotion and accompanying screams had awoken everyone else including Goku, who wasn't replying to Chichi shakes.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked, yawning.  
  
"They stole your Dragon Ball," mumbled Chichi. His eyes widened. That was his Grandpa's Dragon Ball!  
  
"No," he whined, "that wasn't nice!"  
  
"Umm… guys?" whispered Bulma, a smirk slowly forming on her face.  
  
"We've gotta get it back!"  
  
"GUYS!" Once everyone was staring at her, Bulma pointed toward the door. "Look at this! The idiots left the door open!"  
  
~*~  
  
Down the halls walked the grand Pilaf. He was about to be the richest, most well known man in the entire world! Behind him were his two lackeys who continued to smile. Every thing would have gone wonderfully, if only they hadn't turned left and ran right into… the good guys.  
  
They stared each other down for a moment before the blue haired female spoke  
  
first.  
  
"Did you make the wish?" she demanded.  
  
Pilaf dumbly shook his head as the tailed boy jumped forward. "I demand you give back my Grandpa's Dragon Ball or else!" he threatened.  
  
"Yeah, or else!" the smallest female put in.  
  
Pilaf and his minions glanced at each other before screaming and turning tail, running with Goku and his gang hot on their heels.  
  
~*~  
  
"Life does suck, ya know?" Bulma said, looking down each pathway. Their group had been too slow and lost Pilaf and his gang. "We're going to have to guess."  
  
Chichi, however, shook her head. "Maybe not…" she snickered. Everyone cocked an eyebrow at the young girl.  
  
"Your plan is?" Bulma watched as Chichi eyes shot over to hers.  
  
"Well… Goku, I order you to sniff the ground."  
  
Every one minus Goku promptly fell over.  
  
"What! He has a good nose," Chichi pleaded. "We found Yamcha and his cat thing through Goku's nose."  
  
Laughing, Bulma shook her head. "Okay, how about we try that then." She smiled.  
  
Goku stood watching them converse. Didn't he have a say in any of this? Maybe he didn't like sniffing the ground. Seconds later, he watched as they all turned to him.  
  
"Come on Goku." Bulma began, urging him on. The others nodded in encouragement.  
  
"But…" One glare from Chichi shut him up. "Okay…"  
  
~*~  
  
"WHO FORGOT TO SHUT THE DOOR?" Pilaf screamed. Mai quickly pointed at the dog that stood beside her.  
  
"No way! You were the last out Mai. Don't blame it on me!" Shu argued.  
  
"Shut your mouth. You know it was your entire fault! I don't make mistakes!" she screamed back.  
  
Ignoring the two quarreling fools, Pilaf sighed. He'd take care of this himself. He didn't need those foolish idiots. Turning to the screen, Pilaf tapping it a few times, the beeping indicating a response. Now where did they go? His eyes widened in horror when he discovered them heading right for his control room!  
  
"OH MY KAMI! SHU, MAI, PUT SOMETHING BY THE DOOR!" he screamed in terror. Both of his comrades looked at each other, and then at him. Why would he want something by the door?  
  
Too late.  
  
Both Mai and Shu were thrown to the ground when the blast of a Kamehameha wave came barreling through the flimsy door. They stared up, stunned as the sound of screeching came to their ears. The sight they saw was surprisingly odd. The females were yelling at the tailed boy who covered his ears, wincing. Once they seemed to realize they were being watched, they instantly were silent and glared at Pilaf.  
  
"HA! We found you!" Chichi squealed. "And do you wanna know how?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Once again, she gripped Goku's arm. "HE SNIFFED HIS WAY HERE! HAHA!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Umm… don't you guys talk?" Bulma finally commented.  
  
"How did you find this room?" the little blue man screamed.  
  
Chichi blinked. "I told you already." She pulled on poor Goku's arm a little more until finally he yanked away. "Sorry. Geez."  
  
"Look. I'm really sick of this. Just give me back my Dragon Ball and I won't  
  
hurt you," Goku stated.  
  
Pilaf laughed. They still didn't know where they were! They were in his castle, in his domain. He smirked just as Mai and Shu stood. "You don't know where you are, do you?" He smiled as his hand moved to the handle of his seat. "You are in MY domain and you are about to go bye-bye."  
  
They blinked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bulma muttered. She had begun to glance around in preparation for strange arrows to shoot from the wall, or other odd traps to spring.  
  
"I mean this." With that, Pilaf's hand slammed down on a small button, and the floor open beneath Bulma and her friends. The only thing that could be heard was their screams as they made a nosedive to the bottom.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oooh… this room looks familiar."  
  
Bulma glared at Yamcha but didn't speak a word. He'll probably scream anyway.  
  
"What DO YOU MEAN THIS ROOM LOOKS FAMILIAR?" Chichi decided to do the screaming for her. "IT'S THE SAME ROOM WE WERE JUST IN!"  
  
"Please do stop screaming," came a voice from behind them. Everyone jumped and turned around, only to see the face of Pilaf. He grinned. "Thank you for that little bit of fun. You actually gave me a scream but I'm going to summon the dragon. Good bye!" The monitor went off, leaving a shocked gang.  
  
"DAMN YOU VEGETA!" Bulma howled. "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE, DIDN'T  
  
YOU! YOU COULDN'T WAIT ONE GODDAMN DAY!" Her screams soon turned to tears.  
  
"My life sucks!"  
  
Chichi calmly went over and soothed Bulma by rubbing Bulma's back much like Chichi's father had always done for her. "Eh… don't worry, we'll get out of here and then we'll get 'em!"  
  
"Hey Goku! Do the Kamehameha and blast a hole through the wall."  
  
Goku nodded. It was a good idea and worth a try. He pulled his hand back.  
  
"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" A surge of power erupted forth from the young boy's hands, but it only managed to make a little bitty hole. He laughed, as Bulma looked at him before bursting out into tears again. It really wasn't fair! "Wow. That tiny. I guess I haven't had enough training." His laughing was swiftly silenced as Chichi swatted him.  
  
"That's not funny!" she screamed.  
  
"Uhh… gomen?"  
  
Yamcha ran over to the hole, gasping. There were the bad guys, and there were the Dragon Balls… OH NO! "Puar! Change into a bat! I think you'll be able to fit through!" Nodding, Puar rolled herself over once, and with a *poof*, she transformed and flew through the hole.  
  
Bulma watched the courageous little cat go and suddenly glared at Oolong. "Get your tail up and go help!" she screamed.  
  
"What? No way in Kami's name am I going out there!" Oolong screamed back. He had no designs on getting himself skewered.  
  
"Go NOW! Or else I'll say it!" she threatened, a warning note evident in her voice. Oolong grumbled a few cruses under his breath before a cloud of smoke surrounded him, and he turned into a disgusting looking bat. "Go now Oolong," she ordered again. He nodded and flew through the hole after Puar.  
  
As the two shape shifters left, the room-bound crew could hear thunder echo throughout their cell. Bulma rushed to the hole, pushing Yamcha out of the way, just in time to see a huge Dragon coil itself in the sky. She sniffed. All that traveling… all that time… was about to go to some little blue idiot! She couldn't help but stare in awe. The Dragon was amazing.  
  
"This is cool…" trailed Yamcha.  
  
"Nice… Sweet… Goku and I back here are beginning to wonder WHAT it looks like," Chichi not so subtlety reminded them.  
  
"Yamcha move," Bulma ordered as her eyes didn't stray from the small hole.  
  
"Wha… I don't…" he gasped, looking over his shoulder and realized SHE was next to him. Screaming, he threw himself against the nearby wall, allowing Chichi to peak out.  
  
"Oooohhh, it's big… and pretty… Goku! Do another Kamehameha!" she ordered, moving out of the way. Bulma did the same.  
  
"But… I can't… I'm tired… hungry." He collapsed to the floor.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN," Bulma screeched. Moaning, she didn't even want to *think* about how much money had she spent buying food for him, and then every one else on the list. "You can't really be serious." The thump of Goku falling to the ground made both girls look at each other.  
  
"Wow… it was nice knowing you Bulma. I mean, in a few minutes we're going to be under the rule of a little blue thing."  
  
Bulma glared. This really couldn't be happening. This is your fault Vegeta!  
  
~*~  
  
"STATE YOUR WISH SO I CAN GO," the Dragon's voice boomed again. Pilaf grinned.  
  
This was his day. His mommy would be so proud. He was going to rule the world. Him…  
  
"Please, oh GREAT eternal dragon make me the RULER OF THIS ENTIRE P--" Jumping on Pilaf's head, a strange creature interrupted the blue creature's wish, blurting out their own desire.  
  
"I WISH FOR A PAIR OF PANTIES FROM A HOT BABE!"  
  
The crimson eyes of the dragon flashed a brilliant red as everyone else blinked in disbelief and shock. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED," boomed the Dragon. As the massive lizard disappeared, the dragon balls glowed and rose into the air before scattering. At that moment, a pair of panties fell from the sky, landing on Oolong's hard head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my Kami… Oh my Kami… DID YOU HEAR WHAT THAT MORON WISHED FOR," Chichi howled, angrily.  
  
"What do you think Chichi? Huh? OF COURSE! THAT DIRTY LITTLE IDIOT!" Bulma howled back, just as loud.  
  
"GOKU! DO THE WAVE NOW!"  
  
"But… Chichi!"  
  
"NOW!" While he stood once again, both females slid to the side to give him space.  
  
"Ka… me… ha… Me… HA!" The ball of light erupted from his hands, blowing the wall to bits.  
  
"Wow. That was neat. What happened?"  
  
Bulma cringed and quickly explained the rest of the legend, about how the Dragon Balls would scatter and be inactive for a year. Goku's eyes widened. That meant his Grandpa was gone.  
  
"Uh, well in that case, since the Dragon Balls are gone for another year… How about we all go to ROSHI'S!" Chichi squealed, not really caring as she raced to the ledge leaving the other behind.  
  
"Hey CHICHI! GET BACK HERE AND WAIT FOR US!" Her head poked back into the room.  
  
"Come on, then."  
  
"Goku get up!" Bulma ordered. The small boy twitched. "Eh, Yamcha, get up and get Goku. He can't move."  
  
~*~  
  
"Get them!" Pilaf screamed. He couldn't believe it. A pig had trashed his whole plan. How could that happen? And what did the pig wish for? Panties. PANTIES! His eyes narrowed at his minions that were in pursuit of the pig and his little kitty friend. He looked up, and was shocked to find the others standing out on a ledge. He growled. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE OTHERS! CAPTURE THEM!"  
  
~*~  
  
Running down the tunnels, the group panted as each and every turn seemed to get them more lost. Chichi looked up, glaring at Yamcha who pulled Goku along as they ran. Being as mad as she was, she yelled at him, telling him to stop pulling his arm and just pick him up.  
  
Yamcha threw her an irritated glance, but was unable to answer when Bulma's voice hollered through, stopping the argument that was sure to take place.  
  
"Stop fighting… *pant* we've gotta get outta *pant* *pant* here," Bulma gasped, almost completely out of breath. She wasn't used to doing all of this running. She and the others suddenly stopped as the sounds of barking reached their ears. Bulma made a mighty leap behind Yamcha when she discovered at least twenty dogs coming their way. "ACK! I HATE DOGS!"  
  
"Goku," called Yamcha, "I could use some help here!" Crouching into a fighting stance, he readied himself for battle.  
  
"But… I'm too… hungry," Goku responded, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Oh get up! You really can't be that starved…" Chichi trailed as he hiccupped. I guess he is starved. She however was pulled back into reality when Bulma grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the way of a dog that had been thrown by Yamcha. Face lighting up, she cheered when Goku realized what was coming towards him and promptly jumped up to fight. Although the only thing that went through his mind was dinner.  
  
"Err… thanks," Chichi mumbled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Hey you two, get up! There's too many, we have to run!" yelled Yamcha as he took off ahead. Chichi jumped up, followed by Bulma who took the time to grab Goku, who was just about to have a *feast*.  
  
They came to a large domed room, and Bulma glanced up, noticing the window. She grinned.  
  
"Goku, we can use you power pole to get out. Come on get up!"  
  
"Uh… right…" Pulling his grandfathers pole from his sheath, Chichi frowned as she remembered her staff that had been lost in the battle with that dumb T-rex. She growled lowly to herself. "Everyone jump on!" Goku yelled as the power pole extended all the way to the ceiling… but not high enough for them to reach the window. The entire group complained gripping the pole tighter.  
  
"Goku," whined an irritated Chichi as she placed one foot on top of Bulma's head, "make it go HIGHER!"  
  
"GET YOUR DAMN FOOT OFF MY HEAD CHICHI!" hollered Bulma.  
  
"I can't! I'll fall!" she screamed back, trying not to glance down. Bulma wasn't allowed time to make a comeback as the pole began… to tip.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
((Thump))  
  
Everyone plummeted to the ground just in time to stop Oolong and Puar from escaping. Yamcha jumped up, screaming, but didn't have time to look over his various injuries as another stream of wolves began to attack.  
  
Chichi at that instant became highly aggravated as the dogs surrounded her and Bulma, who for her part was gripping a small pole in her hands. She didn't want to go through this! She wanted to go to Roshi and get trained. That was ALL!  
  
"Grr… AMOZO… FLAMES!" she screeched as a burst of fiery ki swam around her and charged at the dogs, which like the T-Rex had the common sense to run. A wide grin appeared over her face. She hated that attack because of the fact that it was entirely too hot but… wait a sec…  
  
"Bulma are you… Eh… Hi," Chichi stuttered. Her eyes wandered over to Bulma, who was being held at gunpoint. Goku was also in the same predicament, but he was sitting on the ground looking dazed.  
  
"I do hope you know when to stop." Mai began smirking. "You don't want to see your little friend's brains all over the place do you?"  
  
~*~  
  
The full moon shined brightly on our pathetically trapped heroes. Oolong, for all his help, made it worse by commenting that they would never break out. Goku blinked, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"It looks like there isn't a roof up there."  
  
"Don't do that Goku," Chichi warned, watching him as he crouched and prepared to jump. He didn't listen.  
  
((BANG))  
  
Goku fell to the ground, rubbing his head. "That hurt."  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO JUMP, DIDN'T I?" Chichi screeched, pissed off with the fact that he didn't listen.  
  
"Stop fussing you two! We have to get out of here and find the Dragon Balls," Yamcha demanded.  
  
"Oh, shut up you idiot," growled Bulma. "You have to wait anyway. The Balls won't become active for another year." She turned her head from him as he whined.  
  
"HA!" A little voice boomed through the small room, originating from a small P.A. speaker near the cell's ceiling. "You thought you could get rid of me, didn't you? FOOLS! That's way you will die!" he screamed. "Do you know how you will die? The sun will come up, and… YOU WILL COOK TO DEATH!" He suddenly began to laugh hysterically while both girls looked at each other, twitching. "Now if you don't mind be I'm going to bed! See you in the morning!"  
  
Once his voice was gone everyone began to moan. "I don't wanna die, Goku. I JUST WANT TO GO TO ROSHI'S!" The little princess fell to the ground crying.  
  
"It's so pretty," Puar mumbled. Everyone instantly stopped their crying and looked askew at the cat.  
  
"What's pretty?" Oolong asked.  
  
"The full moon… I want to see something pretty before I die."  
  
"Wow… You know, that reminds me of the story about that monster that comes out at a full moon," Goku suddenly stated. The words 'full moon' had dredged up a memory from Goku's past.  
  
"Goku, please, we don't have time for stories," groaned Bulma.  
  
"HEY! I'm for real. It killed my grandpa and messed up my whole house!"  
  
"Really?" Chichi mumbled. "But, wasn't your grandpa REALLY strong? It must have been a big monster."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't see it, though. I was asleep."  
  
Chichi blinked and glanced over at him. "Asleep?"  
  
"How could you sleep though THAT?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"I don't really know. My Pa told me to never look at the full moon. I did anyway, but it didn't hurt anything." Everyone else seemed to put two and two together. Goku was shocked to see Chichi running away from him and latching onto Bulma's hip. "Umm…"  
  
"Tell me Goku. D-did y-you h-happen t-to look a-a-at the full m-moon t-that day?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
"Well, I wasn't supposed to, but I had to pee."  
  
Everyone backed up a little more.  
  
"What does this mean," Chichi whispered.  
  
"I think it means that we are in trouble," Bulma grumbled back, aware of the fact that Goku's story might have more than a grain of truth in it.  
  
"W-Well… it might not be true," Yamcha added.  
  
"Right. It is not true! Goku is NOT a big monster!" Chichi said. "But, just to be careful, it might be better to tell him not to look at the moon," she added.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Bulma turned staring the confused Goku down. "DO NOT LOOK BEHIND YOU, THERE IS A FULL MOON!" Upon hearing her words Goku turned and stared into the sky at the moon. ^__^  
  
He laughed. "Oops. I did it again." He grinned, scratching his head.  
  
"You feel… okay?" Chichi questioned.  
  
"Yep. I feel fine."  
  
They let out a breath of relief. But, something snapped...and his eyes widened, gaining a flash to them. His heart began to beat so loudly that they could hear it, the pace quickening. More gasps erupted as his eyes turned blood red and his body began to spout brown fur from his pores. Then, he began to grow at a rapid rate, his body stretching to accommodate the new muscle structure. His face elongated into that of an ape, and seconds later Goku roared and stood up, breaking through the glass ceiling.  
  
A scream rocketed out as the group stared at the monster formerly known as Goku.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Wow… This was at least 11 pages! (Beta's note: 12! 12 pages! *faints*) *squeals* Anyway, THANK YOU for all of the reviews. I was going to continue this chapter, but I figured it would be better if I stopped. I think I'm going probably type the next part of this and then jump to WereCats. But I'm in so much of a mood for this fic though! I didn't want to stop there actually. *sniff* But, it seemed like a good place.  
  
Oh yeah, I know that a lot of you are mad about Vegeta leaving. I didn't want him to go, but I couldn't keep him in. But don't worry HE'LL be back! *Lol* He shall come back!  
  
Another thing. I wasn't sure if you guys would want me to do the RR Saga. If you all don't want me, to I won't. Everything will go quicker if I don't do the RR Saga. That means I will go into Dragon Ball Z much quicker. It's up to you!  
  
(Beta's note, part deux: Go read Cleaving of Emotion by SkittleKicks. It's got Vegeta! ;P)  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
Candy-Chick: I miss him too *cries* He'll come back later!!!  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks!  
  
Impossible: See… I'm getting them out. HAHA! *cough* Thank you…  
  
Saiyantamer : *smiles* Thank you.  
  
Serenestorm: See! Here's an update for you! *grins*  
  
Erindbz14: *grins more* Thank you for the review!  
  
V.J: Aww… He'll be back really! Don't worry!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: *sniff* Why? He left cause I'm mean and nasty! *cough* Just kidding! He SHALL be back.  
  
Yuri: Hi. *waves* I'm glad you and Kei liked the last chapter, and I hope you  
  
two like this one!  
  
Kei: *waves again* Hey! Yuri still isn't taking up all your attention is she? Lol. Thank you for the review!  
  
Xace Marius: Thank you.  
  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball (The Real Saga): The gang has to deal with a monkey named Goku and what's this? Na… I'll let you find out. ^__^  
  
P.S. *dance* TRAINING WILL BEGAN NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA HAHA! 


	12. Lesson One: Girls Sand and Red Water::

Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi (I *might* be changing my name as well)  
  
Disclaimer: Umm... I guess I still owe you guys... Umm... Can you take a rain check?  
  
Pairing: None, really.  
  
Summary: Well... after being nearly killed by Goku, the gang then has to come to a decision... What do they do now?  
  
Hi I'm back again. I was going to post a chapter of WereCats, but our computer was stolen. (Long story) I have it on a disk somewhere. Or that's what I hope. I think I typed about 7 pages. Same with OuR LiFe! I hadn't even begun in this chapter, so I'm going to start now. Hopefully I'll find my disk. I don't want to have to type it ALL over again!  
  
Anyway, on to happy things! Guess what? I know you're going to LOVE this chapter. ^*~  
  
And to those pissed of Bulma and Veggie Fans... Read the Authors note at the bottom of the fic. And even if you're not pissed off read it any WAY!!! :D  
  
----------------------------  
  
"This is NOT right," Chichi hissed as she stepped over a few pieces of broken glass. It was a good thing she had her new pair of shoes on. "Umm... Bulma?"  
  
"We have to get outta here. Hopefully before we're killed."  
  
"Oh... THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Chichi suddenly wailed. "MY GOKU CAN'T BE A HUGE APE THING!"  
  
A deafening roar and extremely heavy foot steps made Chichi pause and think other wise. "Nice, Chichi. REAL nice! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE," Bulma screamed. "Yamcha already left, along with his dumb fur ball and the pathetic pig!"  
  
"Really? He left us? THAT JERK!"  
  
"I KNOW! LETS GO!"  
  
~*~  
  
"RUN! Mai, Shu... RUN," Pilaf screamed.  
  
His heart took a nosedive as both of his troops sprinted ahead of him and managed to reach the helicopter before him. "NO, WAIT! YOU FOOLS," shouted the irritated little blue man. He caught up with them, and jumped into the plane first. "Come on, get in! You have to get me out of here!"  
  
Both Mai and Shu took a mighty leap into the plane, and Shu struggled to start the engine. "I-I can't get it!"  
  
"---SHOOT! Move over idiot," Mai screamed, grabbing hold of the wheel. She fiddled with the machinery while ignoring Pilaf's screams for her to hurry, and within a few seconds the helicopter engine rattled for a moment before finally turning over. Yanking back on the controls, she forced the plane up into the air. "We're off! Lets get out---..." Mai was suddenly interrupted by Pilafs whining.  
  
"NO, NO!" he screamed. "It's all mine!" His eyes briefly scanned over the crumbled rocks that used to be his castle. The ape like monster was destroying everything! His castle. His! His mommy helped him build that! "WE ARE GOING BACK! I ORDER YOU TO FIRE!"  
  
Mai blinked and turned the helicopter around. Oh... her life was a nightmare. Why in Kami's name was she obeying a little blue... thing?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
This couldn't be happening. No, wait. It was happening. Bulma and Chichi froze when they saw missiles being fired at Goku. The ape turned and roared while swatting his large hands at the helicopter above him but only managed to just miss.  
  
"We have to stop them," Chichi screamed. "They're going to kill him!" Bulma glanced at her before staring ahead at Yamcha and the others. They had apparently stopped when Goku's large hands swatted at Pilaf's aircraft. Sadly he missed, and seconds later two large missiles shot out from the ship, nailing Goku squarely in the back. The large ape fell to the ground and lay still while everyone took in deep breaths.  
  
"Is he dead?" Chichi mumbled. "Did he kill him," she screeched, shaking Bulma arm violently.  
  
"I don't know… Yamcha!"  
  
His head turned towards them and he, Puar and Oolong came running to their sides.  
  
"I thought you guys were behind us," Yamcha shouted.  
  
Chichi, however, stood in a slight daze. He wasn't dead. His tail was twitching along with his thick fingers. "Uhh," she frowned as Pilaf stepped out of the plane and happily kicked at Goku's hand. "guys…" she trailed. They turned toward her.  
  
"Yes," Bulma asked.  
  
"I think we'd better run."  
  
~*~  
  
"-- and this is for my castle. AND THIS IS FOR MY MOMMY!" Pilaf shouted while kicking the large ape's foot, laughing as he did so.  
  
"Sir..." mumbled Mai. "S-sir..." she and Shu backed off, closer to the aircraft. Was Pilaf so foolish that he couldn't see the monster's hands move...or his eye twitch?  
  
Pilaf continued his assaults until the head of the ape turned toward him, its red eyes narrowed. The poor blue man blinked.  
  
"Err... I umm... AHHHH!!!" He turned and ran screaming, catching up with his two comrades as they jumped into the plane. "FLY!" he screamed. Mai reached for the handles, but had no luck whatsoever. Just as the helicopter lifted into the air, Goku's fist slammed into the side of the plane, sending them crashing down. After that, Goku seemed to rejoice as he happily stomped the ground, tossing rocks and other materials everywhere.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha gasped and decided they should run, like they should have before as pieces of the plane flew towards them. Oolong and Puar agreed with him while Chichi stood there fuming, because she had all ready suggested that but no... they were too busy staring. Well... she had been staring too, but THAT wasn't the point!  
  
As they turned to go, a voice called out to them. Everyone spun around, and spotted Bulma trapped under a large piece of plane, or it could have been a chunk from the castle. Chichi rushed over to help, as did the others.  
  
"GET THIS OFF!" screeched Bulma. "It hurts!"  
  
They all did their best to lift the heavy materials off of her, but with no luck. Chichi was the one to scream when she saw Goku heading their way. A flash of adrenaline seemed to kick in, and Yamcha lifted the lifted the rumble off of Bulma without a moment to spare. Well... maybe a he was a few seconds late. Goku's foot slammed down beside them, causing Bulma to fly into the air, where Goku caught her between his hands, holding her by the edge of her shirt. Bulma blinked, staring into Goku eyes. This was horrible...  
  
"I... I... come on, Goku buddy. *sniff* Let's t-talk about this.. We're friends, remember?" In reply he licked her. "Ugh... I... AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"BULMA!" Yamcha yelled. She didn't seem to hear him as she continued to struggle, but to no avail. "We have to get her out!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that," shouted Chichi. "... His tail, YES his tail! That's his weakness, we have to cut... it off!" Pausing, Chichi rethought her position. "No... how about we find another way? I like his tail."  
  
"Wha? NO! If his tail's the weakness, we go for the tail," said Yamcha. He turned and scanned the area quickly, eyes landing on a boulder. "ROGA FUFU KEN!" He used the force to throw the boulder into the air and chop it into the shape of a stone sword. In one swift second he took off, jumped into the air and brought the stone sword down onto Goku's tail. The sword only shattered but that did nothing to Goku, aside from making him mad. Yamcha was forced to grab hold of Goku's tail as he thrashed it around, and Puar screamed running to his aid.  
  
"Oh... eh... this isn't right," mumbled Chichi as she stood still, watching the sight before her. She didn't know how she could help. Her special attack was definitely out of the question. She wasn't sure if she could create a large enough of energy to surround Goku. But, then again, she'd never been to good with her aim. If she made a mistake, she might burn them all really bad.  
  
Her eyes widened when Goku's foot rose into the air. Oolong took his chance and ran while she stood there. Goku was about to STEP on her.  
  
"Umm... Goku..." She took a step back and did the only thing she could do. She screamed at the top of her small lungs and didn't stop for a breath. Much to everyone's surprise, something odd happened. Goku let out a roar and dropped Bulma, then placed his hands over his ears. Yamcha took that as their chance.  
  
"Puar! Change into a pair of scissors and cut off the tail!" Puar nodded and did as she was told. Within a few seconds, Goku could be heard roaring out in pain, before he slowly change back to his old self.  
  
Chichi had finally seized her screaming and she stood there. Was she dead? Did Goku turn her into a pancake? No... she was…ALIVE! The moans of Bulma brought her back to her senses and she rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chichi questioned, reaching to help her up, surprised when Bulma yanked back with the little strength she had.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Huh?" she mumbled, confused.  
  
"I think you should make sure Goku's alright."  
  
Chichi gasped. "GOKU! I'll be right back!" Bulma nodded and pulled herself up.  
  
Every bone in her body was in pain. She needed... her eyes narrowed towards Puar and a little smirk appeared on her face. "Puar, could you please help me out?"  
  
~*~  
  
Pilaf stood, mouth agape in horror until he realized that the monster was that kid. Mai's voice ran through his ears as she commented on the castle.  
  
"I think were going to have to rebuild it," she began, "it's beyond repair."  
  
Pilaf gasped and threw a temper tantrum. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" In the middle of his little fit, he saw two guns lying out on the ground. Pilaf smiled and handed them to Mia and Shu.  
  
"I want you to kill them while their guard is down." His comrades nodded and took off toward the small gang but... Pilaf ran the other way. Mai was the first to realize this. She and Shu turned around and blinked.  
  
"Sir! Are you running away?" she screamed.  
  
"OH NO! I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY! I'M JUST LEAVING IT TO YOU TWO!" countered Pilaf.  
  
They both looked at each other before deciding to follow him. By running away.  
  
~*~  
  
Night quickly turned into day. Bulma stood upright, staring down at Goku who was sleeping. Puar was also sleeping in her arms. She had refused to tell Yamcha and Oolong what happen. They wouldn't believe her anyway.  
  
Chichi, however, was in shock. She stood next to Bulma with her hands over her face. Never had she seen something so traumatizing! After she went to check on Goku she forgot about the fact that he would be... naked. He was very naked! Very, very naked! Her throat was also hurting form the screaming that she had done.  
  
"I don't think we should tell him that he's the monster that killed his grandfather," Bulma grumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement, although Chichi kept her hands over her eyes,  
  
"Maybe Goku's an alien..." Oolong suggested.  
  
Bulma blinked. Maybe he was alien? Little idiot! Of course he's an alien!!! She stopped herself from speaking out loud.  
  
The sound of Goku twitching made them all stare at him. Moments later, the young boy woke up.  
  
"Morning," said Oolong. Goku gave a cheerful wave in return. He stood up, eyes widening at his situation.  
  
"Why am I naked?" he asked.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" questioned Yamcha.  
  
"Uh... no..." He glanced at Chichi, who hadn't spoken a word. His eyebrows furrowed as he noted that her hand were still over her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"You're naked," she mumbled.  
  
"So..."  
  
"YOU'RE NAKED! YOU IDIOT, DON'T YOU GET IT," she screamed as her hand came down to her sides. Gasping, she screamed in horror. "ACK!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Oolong, give Goku your panties."  
  
"WHAT! NO NOT MY PANTIES," he screamed.  
  
"Grr... well give him something."  
  
Oolong looked down and pulled his pants off, handing them to Goku who hastily slipped them over his legs. Chichi finally peeked back out, and sighed in relief.  
  
Goku yawn and stood up... only to fall back down. "Hey... Why can't I walk?"  
  
"Your tail's gone," Bulma pointed out.  
  
Goku turned to see for himself, and discovered the truth. His tail WAS gone! "IT'S GONE IT'S GONE WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE DID IT GO?"  
  
"Oh... it's okay Goku." Chichi tapped him on the back. "I liked it too." Goku suddenly stopped his screaming and looked at her.  
  
"Aww. I guess I don't care that much."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyway. Where's my power pole?"  
  
"It probably got lost in the wreckage of the castle," Yamcha told him. Goku nodded and turned around running off, managing to face plant with every step.  
  
"I guess it's over," Bulma said while handing the sleeping Puar to Yamcha. "We should all go home... not that I really want to go there." She was thinking of her mother and father, as they were just strange. And then there was school...  
  
"Come with me and Goku," Chichi suggested. "I don't want to be the only girl getting trained." Everyone glanced at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Me and Goku were going to go to Roshi's and get training," Chichi explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!" At that very moment, Goku come running back with his staff in his hand.  
  
"I FOUND I-- ouff." Poor Goku fell square on his face once again. Finally, he reached Chichi who rolled her eyes.  
  
"So. What's going on now?" asked Goku.  
  
"Oh! I was just telling them that me, you, and Bulma are going to go get training at Roshi's!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"FOR REAL?" Goku gasped at Bulma. "I didn't know she wanted to learn how to fight!"  
  
"Yeah, she wants to learn too!"  
  
"HEY! I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO LEARN TO FIGHT!" Bulma screamed before drawing in a deep breath. "After all, there's no way for me to go and sadly, I have school." She didn't bother to mention her parents. They wouldn't miss her if she were gone for three years!  
  
"Aww... come on. I thought you were really smart. You shouldn't have to worry about school. And what do you mean when you say that you don't have any way to get there? There's Nimbus. You can ride with us," Chichi stated.  
  
"Uh... I well... I can't ride Nimbus," Bulma muttered, face flush with embarrassment.  
  
"You... don't have a pure heart? Oh. Well, I have a little idea. You can still come!"  
  
"AND... I have school."  
  
"COME ON, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONLY GIRL!"  
  
"I-I umm... well... I'm more of a science type person and..."  
  
"--and that's why you don't have to worry about school. You're coming," Chichi finished.  
  
"Chichi!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Please? Pretty please? You can just go, and if you change your mind, we can always take you back to the city." Chichi's eyes widened to try to convince Bulma through the persuasive power of puppy dog eyes.  
  
Bulma groaned. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, she needed to figure out how to control her little ability. Maybe if she trained she could learn how. She glanced at Yamcha and then at Puar, who was just now waking up and floating out of his arms. Yeah, maybe this would be a good idea. "I'll see what Roshi says, but I don't believe I'm going to want to be trained by," Bulma paused, revolted, "him."  
  
"Yes! Don't worry... uh, wait. What about your parents?"  
  
"I'm not worried about them. But I'll call when we get there just to be sure."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Well since that's settled," Goku started, "I think we should all get together next year to find the Dragon Balls."  
  
"I'm not sure if I need them," Yamcha began, but got a glare from Chichi. He bit his lip.  
  
"I knew that you were after our Dragon Balls," she hissed.  
  
"I... uhh... Sorry?"  
  
Chichi snorted. "Whatever."  
  
"Umm... Yamcha," Bulma began. He turned and blushed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?"  
  
Yamcha, still blushing, couldn't come up with a response to the simple question.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Bulma stated. "Here." She reached down into her bra, much to everyone's shock, and pulled out a card. She began to wonder why Yamcha wasn't taking it. In fact, he glowered at it as if it was some type of deadly virus. "Take it..." she growled. Oolong laughed and skipped over to her, snatching it out of her outstretched hand.  
  
After reading it over his eyes widened. "YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF DR. BRIEFS? THE RICHEST MAN ON THIS ON THIS PLANET?" Oolong screamed. Goku cringed and covered his ears.  
  
"Yes... I am. He's not the richest man on the planet though," Bulma said dryly. "I thought you would have figured it out. My name is Bulma *Briefs*. Anyway, just go to the Capsule Corp. It's easy to find and show them the card. The *them* is my parents. They'll let you stay after you explain."  
  
"Uh, thanks... Are you sure that they won't expect anything?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Them? No. They're idiots. They'll let a man with a gun in his hand stay at their house."  
  
"Eh... right." Yamcha pulled out one of his capsules and threw it to the ground. It exploded and turned into a plane. Yamcha shook Goku's hand, smiled at Bulma and moved away from Chichi. "We still have to get together some day."  
  
Puar yawned. "I'm still sleepily," she finally spoke, "I don't know why I'm so tired."  
  
"That's nice, Puar. Let's go, come on!" Yamcha yelled while jumping into the plane.  
  
"WAIT! I'M COMING TOO!" Oolong screamed. There were lots of girls in the city and he didn't want to miss that!  
  
"Well get in!" Oolong nodded, running to the plane.  
  
"Bye!" they called. Yamcha pressed down on the pedal, and they were off.  
  
"So..." Bulma began after they were out of sight, turning to Chichi, "what was your idea?"  
  
Chichi grinned. "It's simple, really. Goku?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Call Nimbus and give me your power pole," she ordered.  
  
Bulma blinked. "Wha?"  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't BELIEVE YOU TALKED ME INTO THIS, CHICHI! YOU BRAT!" Bulma screamed, doing her best not to look down. Oh Kami no. She just couldn't look down.  
  
Chichi laughed and stared down from atop of Nimbus. "Oh! Come on Bulma. Don't feel too bad. It's not like Goku's gonna drop the pole. This will be good training for you. Just hold on tight, and we will be there in a little bit!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" she screamed. Bulma glanced up at Goku, who seemed to be straining just to hold the pole. "Goku... don't let go, okay?"  
  
"I'm. Trying. Not. To... Really. You're HEAVY!"  
  
"Just hold on to it, okay?" He nodded. Bulma blinked and shot another glare at the laughing Chichi. I knew I should have asked him to teach me to fly! I KNEW IT!  
  
~*~  
  
They finally landed about thirty minutes later. Goku blew on his hands; they had turned red in protest from holding the pole with Bulma hanging on it for so long.  
  
Bulma was lying on the ground panting. She couldn't believe she was alive. She was sure that she would die, especially when Goku almost ran into that wall. Or when he decided that it would be *lots* of fun to fly close to the brackish seawater.  
  
And Chichi... Chichi just stood there squealing. She was going to get training! Finally! This was what she had come for!  
  
Goku recovered quickly and ran to the door. "MASTER ROSHI! HEY OLD DUDE! ANYONE?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Umm..." He ran to the window and peeked in, only to find Roshi looking at the TV. When he began to raise his feet to climb in he received a hit on the head. "Wha?"  
  
"Don't DO that! That's not polite," Chichi hissed. Bulma peeked into the window from behind Chichi, frowning when she saw what Roshi was looking at. Old pervert...  
  
"He watching that Box in there. I'll go in and let you guys in okay."  
  
"Oh, fine." He smiled and climbed through.  
  
"HEY, I'M HERE!" Goku screamed, but to no avail. The old man seemed to be too fixated on the TV to notice... until Goku came right up to his ear and screamed. Roshi jumped and glared. After he recovered, he calmed down and told Goku to wait one minute.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say, but I'm hungry."  
  
Roshi pointed toward the kitchen. "Help yourself."  
  
"Okay." Goku turned and made his way to the door, quickly opening it. Bulma and Chichi stood at the door and hurried in.  
  
"Eww... this place smells," Bulma commented.  
  
"I know. Doesn't this man ever clean?" Chichi covered her nose.  
  
"I don't know, but he told me that I could help myself to the kitchen." Goku grinned. "I'm sure he meant you guys too, so let's go eat." He turned and ran to the kitchen with two females following him from behind. Once in the kitchen, Goku ran to what he assumed was the refrigerator. He was shocked to find that inside of the box there was food. Tons of FOOD!  
  
"That's a lot of food," Bulma mumbled. She too was beginning to get a little hungry as well.  
  
Goku nodded and reached for a sausage, but Chichi slapped his hand. "NO! I know how much you eat! Let us go first, then you eat the rest."  
  
"Ooohhh..." he whined. He didn't want to wait!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Until next week ... spoke the women on the TV. Roshi clicked the machine off happily and went to the kitchen. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Goku was sitting before him, patting his stomach and at the table was... Bulma and Chichi. They were enjoying a small meal of ice cream with over twenty strawberries on top of it.  
  
"Goku you... wait a second." He paused and turned back to the table. Bulma... Chichi... BULMA... "What? I'm confused!"  
  
Chichi giggled. "Hi Roshi! Weren't looking for me to be here, were you?  
  
Goku yawned. "How about we go outside? I'm getting sleepy in here."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well I'm not training any of you with out a fee." He grinned at Bulma who rolled her eyes and glared at Chichi.  
  
"I want you," he pointed to Goku, "to go out and find me a bouncy young girl." He grinned again. "For example," he pointed to Bulma, "something like her. With lots of energy."  
  
Bulma and Chichi glanced at each other. What a sicko.  
  
Roshi continued to grin. Now he could have two sexy girls to please him. Although he'd probably have to talk Bulma into it.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go." Roshi pushed him forward.  
  
"But what about them?" asked Goku, referring to Bulma and Chichi. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to leave them with Roshi for some strange reason.  
  
"Oh! They'll have tasks as well. If they finish them, they will be allowed to train with a great man such as myself," He bragged. Both girls rolled their eyes. "Now go on!"  
  
Goku nodded and called for Nimbus, who appeared instantly. "I'll be right back!"  
  
Once Goku had sped off, he turned to the two girls who only glared at him. He couldn't believe that *Bulma* wanted training. That was just fine with him though... but Chichi? No. She was too... too...flat.  
  
"So... what do we do?" Chichi asked.  
  
"And if it involves touching any part or parts of my body, you can forget it," Bulma added. She wasn't that desperate to get training.  
  
Roshi laughed and than blushed. "You're funny Bulma!" He turned his nose up at Chichi. "And you're just... you."  
  
"Why thank you. But might I add that you told me that you'd train me no matter what! So no funny games," hissed Chichi.  
  
"Yes, but for a fee. Both of you have to perform a task for me."  
  
Silence.  
  
When Roshi said *task*, something bad was sure to happen.  
  
"And..." Chichi began. The perverted hermit frowned at her. In the back of his small mind he was trying to come up with something that would be impossible for her to do. Something... anything.  
  
"Well Chichi, your task is to find me some... red water."  
  
Silence... more silence...  
  
"WHAT?" Chichi screamed. Bulma's mouth dropped open as well. Red water? Where in the world would Chichi find red water? "You have GOT to be kidding."  
  
"Oh no... nope."  
  
"Uhh... what's my task?" Bulma managed to fumble out.  
  
"Uh... you… umm... Well, your task is fairly simple. I want you to find me some sand. Yes! Sand! A hand full of it."  
  
Chichi's eyes pretty much bulged out of her head. He gave her something that was pretty much impossible on purpose! She glanced at Bulma who was surprised as well. Bulma looked to the ground where her shoes happened to be. And below her shoes, naturally, was sand. LOTS of sand. Bulma bent down, picked up a handful and shoved it in Roshi face.  
  
"This enough?" she asked dryly.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Grr... YOU JERK!" Chichi screamed. "YOU GAVE HER SOMETHING EASY!"  
  
Roshi jumped back and put his hands up. "Oh come on! Are you saying you can't do it? If not... oh well!"  
  
"That was real dirty," Bulma growled, "you know that there is no way for her to find *red* water."  
  
"No, Bulma that's okay, don't stand up for me." She grinned at her own cleverness. "I'm positive that I can find red water." The grin turned into a smirk.  
  
Bulma stared at her. Had the girl gone insane? No... she was up to something.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Well I would have continued, but I thought about my poor beta reader. I didn't want to give her a heart attack! *grins* (Beta's note: Not a heart attack. Carpal tunnel. ;) ) I hope you guys liked that chapter! And guess what! I GOT 122 REVIEWS! *squeals* I'm SO happy! EVERYONE DANCE WITH CHIBI TENSHI SENCHI! EVERYONE!!! *cough*  
  
Any way, this is the A/N that you've gotta read. I will let you know now that there will be more Bulma and Vegeta action within the next few chapters. ^o^. How? I'm not telling. HAHAHA! But anyway, to give you more of an idea where this fic is going, I'm going to begin by asking you a question.  
  
Has any one of you ever read The Real Story of Bulma Briefs by Kamejen?  
  
If not, it's all about Bulma fighting with the boys. Great epic if you ask me, and I think that if you're a Bulma fan that you SHOULD go read it. It is on Fanfiction.net. *nods* But anyway, back to the point. I got the idea to do this fic while I was reading hers. While reading it I said to my friend.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if Chichi was fighting too? They'll make a great team."  
  
And therefore I sat down and started this fic. But the main point is that I wanted Bulma and Chichi to fight together. I wanted them to be a team from the beginning to end. This is going to be about our favorite females kicking butt. But since I am a helpless romantic type person, there also be lots of B/V G/CC. :P  
  
And last but not least! Some of you might wonder *why* I brought Vegeta into the fic so early. Well...  
  
1. I love my Veggie! He had to be there!!!  
  
2. I didn't want Bulma to be so in love with Yamcha. ^_^v  
  
3. I needed Bulma to be a little bit more mature. And by having Vegeta there, I think she changes a lot.  
  
4. Think about how cool it's gonna be when Veggie does come back and isn't... Well... What he used to be.  
  
WOW! That was A LONG authors note. *reads back over the entire thing* Umm... I don't believe I gave away anything. :D So I'm going to leave you guys alone!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Saiyantamer: I'M HERE I'M HERE! *squeals* I lost my Internet connection…BUT I'm back now! *dances* See here I am! I hope you like this chapter! Thank YOU!  
  
Firebird234: Oh... Don't worry ^o^ I can't... Well I'm not going to say any more, except that there will be more B/V! : ) BE HAPPY!  
  
V.J: THANK YOU! I look forward to getting reviews from you! THANKS!  
  
katie west: Thanks!  
  
BIG BLACK GUY NAMED BEN: ^0^ Thank you. Please KEEP reading!  
  
Erindbz14: Yes. I do love your idea. *grins* Thank you VERY much! You gave me A LOT to work with! THANK YOU!  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
SkittleKicks: Hey! I hope this wasn't TOO much! Lol! THANK YOU! (BN: Nah. My wrists are good.)  
  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks. And about your question, I have no idea when they will grow up. O_O Umm... I have no idea. I guess that's bad, huh? But don't worry, they WILL grow up. I'm mean Chichi's gonna have to have Gohan somewhere in there. *grins*  
  
AND WHERE ARE YOU KEI AND YURI! *cries*  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball (The Real Saga): Bulma, Chichi, and Goku get a rival. We meet a girl called Lunch go on a search for a rock. And Bulma seems to be having second thoughts about training, and that isn't the only thing on her mind…  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
You see that LITTLE button? REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!! 


	13. Lesson Two: Ball headed boys, Sneezin ga...

Author: Baby Buruma (See? I changed my name : )  
  
Disclaimer: Umm... I guess I *still* owe you guys... Umm... Can you take another rain check?  
  
Pairing: None, really.  
  
Summary: Training begins. Bulma, Chichi, and Goku get a rival. They all meet up with a strange girl that has... a bit of a sneezing problem and well... I dunno...  
  
*grins* Here I am again! And yes, I changed my name. I got a little sick of Chibi Tenshi Senchi and every one changing their names to Chibi Tenshi (Interest Name Here) So, I changed my name :)!!!  
  
Oh yeah. Read the author note too ;)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Bulma watched Roshi as he placed a bottle of wine on the table. She rolled her eyes. She had completed his "task", and had been granted permission to receive training from him. Lucky her. As for Chichi? Bulma hadn't seen her in the last twenty minutes. She was sure she had heard the young girl in the kitchen, but wasn't able to go check. She had tried to stand up and tell Roshi that she was going to help Chichi out, but he said, "Nope! I need your help in setting up this room." After those words he gave her a suggestive wink, and that only got him a punch in the nose.  
  
Now Roshi sat in front of her, awaiting the return of Goku. "So... how does the room look?" he queried.  
  
"Fine," Bulma clipped, trying to give him a hint that she didn't want to speak with him.  
  
"Umm... what made you want to train?" he asked, much to her displeasure.  
  
Bulma glared. "I dunno," she mumbled. I don't want to talk to him! "I have to go to the bathroom..."  
  
"OH! It's right through the kitchen's second door!" Roshi said happily. Bulma nodded and stood.  
  
"Do you think I could use your phone, too?"  
  
"Of course! You're welcome to anything in this house."  
  
She rose a single eyebrow. "Riiiight. I'll be right back." Once she was gone, he jumped up, spinning in circles.  
  
"KAMI! WHERE IS MY CAMERA?" he hollered out. His only intention was to somehow get a picture of Bulma using the restroom... But where was the camera?  
  
~*~  
  
"Chichi? Uh... what are you doing?"  
  
The Amazon princess was cautiously perched on top of the refrigerator, rifling through the boxes. Chichi gasped and stared down. "Hi, Bulma!"  
  
"Hi... what are you doing up there?"  
  
"Oh. Me? I'm looking for that food coloring that Goku almost downed." A sly smile appeared on her face as Bulma stared in confusion. Why would she be looking for--- Ahh. Smart girl. Bulma laughed.  
  
"You're a genius! You could be my sister!" She laughed harder. Who would have thought of that idea? "Did you find it?"  
  
"Yep! I found it, but Goku drunk half of it! Eww. That's gross."  
  
"I know... Do you hear that?" Chichi shook her head. Bulma, however, ran to the window and peered outside. Her eyes widened before she fell into laughter. Chichi watched before getting more than a little curious. She jumped down and skipped over to Bulma, looking out as well. Her eyes widened before she too laughed.  
  
Goku had brought Roshi back a lady! But, not just any lady. She was large, fat and seemed to be a body builder. In fact, it was semi-difficult to determine if this lady was really a lady or a guy.  
  
"You know what? I think I should be pissed off at Goku. I mean, she looks NOTHING like me! I'm not fat!" Bulma growled after recovering from laughter. She didn't even like it when Vegeta called her fat... No. Bad thought. Think about some one else, she grumbled to herself.  
  
"Aww. Don't feel bad," Chichi smiled.  
  
Goku's voice broke through their conversation. "NO! Does that mean I've gotta take her back? But she has LOTS of energy!" screamed Goku.  
  
"No! Take it back! Get me someone with curves. Get me someone like Bulma but with more of a... softer personality."  
  
"Softer?" Goku looked confused.  
  
"Yes. Someone a lot sweeter," Roshi explained. Neither one them could hear Bulma screaming, due to Chichi's small hand covering Bulma's mouth.  
  
"OH! You mean someone who's not as bossy?"  
  
"Yes! But with CURVES!" Roshi shouted.  
  
"Okay! I'll be back!"  
  
Master Roshi frowned. Maybe it would be better if he hid.  
  
~*~  
  
"How DARE he! I'm sweet!" Bulma hissed. "I'm going to KILL him!"  
  
Chichi chuckled. "That's what I said a few days ago. I told my dad that I was going to kill Roshi." Chichi laughed. "But how about we let him train us first, and then we kill him?"  
  
"You're a violent little girl," commented Bulma. Chichi giggled.  
  
"I'm not that bad but... I need a cup. I want to have this done before Goku comes back, then I'll tell him how mean Roshi was." She grinned than skipped over to the metal sink.  
  
"Right... I'm going to call my parents."  
  
"But... what if they don't want you to stay?" Chichi suddenly asked. Bulma laughed at her words.  
  
"I never listen to them anyway," Bulma shrugged. "And hey, most likely they won't care."  
  
"Ah... I see. You *want* to train now." Chichi winked. "Aren't you glad you listened to little ol' me?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and strolled over to the phone that was hanging on the wall. Removing the phone from its cradle, she dialed her home number.  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
"Grr... just pick up the phone!"  
  
Ring... *click* A slightly tinny voice picked up and responded. "Hello, this is Capsule Corps operating system. If you would have a touch tone phone, please press..."  
  
"Hell NO!" Bulma screeched while slamming the phone on the cradle. She knew how those operating systems worked. She'd be pressing buttons for the next hour or so.  
  
Chichi sat down at the table and poured the entire bottle of red dye into a huge bowl of water. She didn't seem to have heard Bulma's out burst, as she was too busy giggling over how smart she was.  
  
"Uh..." Oh yes! Bulma mentally slapped herself. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Call her phone like she did a few days ago. Her father should pick up!  
  
"Oh! This isn't fair!" Chichi wailed. There wasn't enough dye in the bottle. I wonder if the old fart has any red Kool Aid? She rose from her seat and brushed past Bulma, who had the cord twisted around her fingers.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Dad... Mom. Hi." Bulma rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to her mother!  
  
"Oh hello dear! How are things going?" squeaked her mother. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, mother... could you give the phone to dad?"  
  
"Oh OF COURSE! Hold on!"  
  
Bulma sighed and watched Chichi skipped past her. In her hands, she grasped a packet of cherry Kool Aid. "Eh... Chichi? What are you doing?" Chichi glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"I ran out of dye. Goku drunk too much of it," she explained. "Did you get a hold of your Papa?"  
  
Just as Bulma was about to speak, a voice came over the phone. "Bulma?" said a male voice.  
  
"Ah, hi daddy!"  
  
"OH MY KAMI! Where are you?"  
  
Bulma laughed and gave a cough. "I'm umm.... On a little island in the middle of the sea." She gave a few discreet coughs after that. She was surprised to find that he was so worried.  
  
"WHAT?" he screamed.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, why are you acting like I was kidnapped?"  
  
"I thought you were! You were supposed to be back two days ago, and then that young fellow came with your I.D!"  
  
Bulma blinked. "Young Fellow? ...Do you mean Yamcha?"  
  
Her father gasped. "He had a cat and a pig with him..."  
  
"DAD! I GAVE HIM MY I.D SO HE COULD STAY THERE! DID HE TELL YOU THAT I SENT HIM?" she screeched.  
  
"Oh... Yes he did... Could you hold on for just one second?" Before she could reply, she heard her father call out to her mother to call the police back and cancel some search. She couldn't help but be shocked. Her father was actually worried! But wait a sec... Did he say police?  
  
"Uh, sweetie?"  
  
"Dad? Where is Yamcha?"  
  
"Err... he's in jail... *cough*"  
  
"YOU PUT YAMCHA IN JAIL!" Bulma shouted, but glared at Chichi who fell over laughing.  
  
"They're letting him out as we speak. Uh... how about we move on to a different subject? Why aren't you here?  
  
"Well... I kinda decided not to come home for a while..." she trailed.  
  
"What! But what about your schooling and your education?"  
  
"Umm... I'm a genius remember? Besides, you practically own the school. Just make them give me the credits or threaten to close down the school. It's not like I was going to fail."  
  
"Bulma. Just tell me why you want to stay on a little island instead of coming home?" He tried to sound as calm as possible, but she could here the worry in his voice.  
  
"Training. I'm going to learn Martial Arts! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Meanwhile Chichi marveled at her creation of *red* water. She gave a momentary glance at Bulma, who was now yelling at the phone before slamming it down on the cradle.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," Bulma stated as she sat down next to Chichi.  
  
"You can't stay can you?"  
  
"No. But I'm staying anyway. Hufp! He had the nerve to tell me, *me* that I needed my education and that he and mom would be worried. Although... I'm pretty flattered. He actually cared."  
  
Chichi blinked. This was one strange girl. "So you're not going home?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay then." Chichi stared out the window as her eyes caught sight of Goku flying back on Nimbus. As he landed, she was surprise to see a very pretty young lady with him, but then something else caught her eye. The women didn't have any legs... she had a fish tail?  
  
"B-Bulma. Look. Please tell me that I'm not going insane. Does that lady really have a fish tail?"  
  
Bulma gasped and jumped up, pressing her face against the windowpane. She was a ... MERMAID!  
  
"Cool! Oh my Kami! A mermaid! A real mermaid. This can't be real. I don't believe Goku got a mermaid!" Bulma exclaimed. She had no idea they were even real, and Goku had found one so easily! "Come on! We have to go see this!" She jumped from her seat and ran out of the door, followed by Chichi.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Goku!" Chichi squealed. She ran to his side while Bulma skipped over to the mermaid.  
  
"Hi Chichi. Did you guys finish your tasks?" Goku questioned.  
  
Chichi frowned. "Yeah, but I still have to show the jerk the water." She watched as Goku's face twisted in confusion. "Don't ask." He nodded, but suddenly blinked when he heard a voice calling him. Goku turned around to find Roshi waving at him to come.  
  
"Eh, The old dude wants me. I'll be right back." Goku said before running off.  
  
"Wow..." trailed an amazed Bulma. The young mermaid fluttered her eyes at her. What a strange human.  
  
"Hello. What is it that you want from me?" she questioned. Bulma's mouth was still hanging open, so she couldn't speak. She couldn't get over the fact that mermaids were real. And she was actually talking to one.  
  
"Oh. We don't want anything from you. It's that old guy that does," Chichi explained. "You might want to jump back into the water while you still can."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey! Lady!" Goku screamed while running back.  
  
"Yes?" she muttered.  
  
"Roshi wants to know if he could have your panties," Goku asked innocently. Those words knocked Bulma out of her daze as she glared towards Roshi's hiding place. How sick could a man get?  
  
"But... I don't have any. I'm only wearing a shirt."  
  
"Uh... okay I'll go tell him!" Goku turned to run, but Chichi grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. "H-HEY!"  
  
"GOKU! You don't find ANY of this a little... sickening?" she questioned. Goku shook his head and pulled away.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Chichi shook her head. What a werid boy.  
  
"I don't understand why he would want my panties," mumbled the mermaid. "I've never worn them in my life. What would he want with panties any way?"  
  
"You don't want to know," muttered Bulma. The mermaid tilted her head just as Roshi came into view with Goku lagging behind. They all watched as Roshi gasped. He had just realized that she had a fish tail! But... who cares? At least she still had breasts!!!  
  
"Hello there young lady." Roshi put on a charming voice before he winked.  
  
"Uh, what do you want with me?"  
  
"Hehehe... I just want to know if I could touch your breasts?"  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
"YOU JERK!" she screeched. When she recovered herself, Master Roshi received a punch to the face. The young mermaid growled to herself before jumping into the water and swimming off. Both Bulma and Chichi could be heard laughing. That was a picture perfect moment.  
  
"W-well you see lads. You have to know how to take a punch," He explained. The girls could only laugh harder. "EXCUSE me!" The laughing suddenly stopped. "Thank you. Now Goku! Do me a favor and find me another one. But without a fish tail."  
  
"Wha! Oh... fine," he growled. This was growing to be an irritating process. He just wanted training.  
  
Bulma, however, during all the conversation was staring out into the sea. Was that a boat with a bald boy in it? Yeah, it was. And he was coming their way.  
  
"There's a boat with a weird looking boy on it, and he's coming our way."  
  
The entire group watched in pure amazement as he stopped far out, concentrated for a moment, and jumped off, and sailing through the air. His bag was with him as he did about two flips before landing... head first in the sand.  
  
The quietness of the four people on shore was overruled by Bulma and Chichi's laughter.  
  
"Oh my Kami! And I was actually impressed!" laughed Bulma.  
  
"M-Me too!" Chichi squealed.  
  
"Ahem... AHEM!" Master Roshi stated a little louder. The laughter stopped but they both glared daggers at him. "Goku. Be a good boy and pull the lad out." Goku nodded and did as he was told.  
  
Seconds later, they could hear the boy coughing up sand. He frowned when he realized he was being watched. Oh... he felt like a fool! He gave a polite thank you, and took a step up to Roshi.  
  
"Are you the ancient wise one?" the boy asked.  
  
"... He may be ancient but he isn't anywhere near wise,"a voice whispered  
  
Roshi glared at Chichi as she continued to whisper to the laughing Bulma.  
  
"AHEM!" Chichi jumped.  
  
"Oh. Gomen!"  
  
"Right... Any way, to answer your question, I am who you seek." Roshi spoke.  
  
"Well I come from a village far away. My name is Krillen, and I seek your training," the bald boy mumbled.  
  
"Really? Umm... I'm sorry to tell you this, but I rarely take new disciples. It was a great try, though."  
  
Krillen's eyes narrowed in seeming defeat, but then a gleam passed through them. "This is a token of my esteem," he stated. In his hands he held one single nude magazine. Roshi smiled, and snatched it away.  
  
"Hum... I my consider it," he grinned, flipping through it.  
  
"Are you pleased?" Krillen asked.  
  
"OH! Yes, of course."  
  
"Good." Krillen turned to the three behind him while ignoring the disgusted looks that were coming from the two females. "Who are you three? Are you disciples?" he asked in a very condescending voice. Bulma was the first to speak.  
  
"You're sick."  
  
Chichi coughed and suddenly giggled under her breath. "And your head looks like a bowling ball," she added.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"No... I think it looks more like a pachinko ball. Why did you shave it like that anyway?" Goku asked. With those final words Krillen exploded.  
  
"PEOPLE WHO STUDY MARTIAL ARTS ALL SHAVE THEIR HEADS TO CLEAR THEIR MINDS!"  
  
Bulma unconsciously ran her hands through her aqua hair. There was no way she would shave her hair off. And where in Kami's name did he get that idea any way? People in her city study Martial Arts and their heads weren't shaved!  
  
"That's a lie," Chichi said to him. "You're stupid."  
  
"HEY! Watch what you say little girl!" Krillen yelled. "Besides, he does it!" He pointed to Roshi.  
  
Roshi glanced up from his porn and shook his head. "No, I'm just bald."  
  
"SEE! HAHAHA! You are STUPID!" Chichi laughed. Krillen put his head down in embarrassment and Chichi finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Umm..." She blinked. It was now coming to her that she was being a little mean. And that certainly wasn't princess-like behavior. "Err... Gomen. Didn't mean to sound so rude," she muttered. Krillen still didn't say a word as he stood there feeling like a fool.  
  
"Hum... ahem. Anyway." Roshi closed up the first book after finishing it. "Krillen, let me explain to you the conditions. In order to train you need to bring me a bouncy young girl."  
  
Krillen blinked. "But isn't that a bouncy young girl right there?" he questioned, indicating Bulma. She muttered some curses under her breath and then threw her shoe at him.  
  
"OWW! HEY!"  
  
"Don't you DARE address me that way you little brat. I'm not here to be some one's whore! I'm here to get training just like you!"  
  
"Oww... you didn't have to hit me!" Krillen whined back.  
  
"ANY WAY!" Roshi began, "Something just like her but more... you know... sweeter..."  
  
Krillen nodded and glared at Bulma. "Right. I get the idea."  
  
"Good... go with Goku on the Nimbus cloud." Krillen blinked, and turned around to see Goku floating on a cloud that wasn't there before.  
  
"Uh, how are you riding that?"  
  
"Just get on," Goku told him. Krillen seemed somewhat nervous before he made that mighty leap onto the cloud, but only managed to fall right through it.  
  
"W-What happened?"  
  
"You have to have a pure heart to ride it..." Roshi frowned and became suspicious of Krillen's ulterior moves. "Umm..."  
  
"N-No wait you don't understand! I just want to train to become popular with the girls." Krillen yelled out.  
  
"And that is what I call ulterior..." Roshi added.  
  
Krillen seemed to panic even more. He reached for his bag and pulled out a stack full of nude magazines. Roshi gasped and snatched them away.  
  
"You're in!"  
  
"Please... you're both sick," Bulma stated out loud. Chichi nodded along with her words. Bulma was right. They were gross.  
  
------  
  
"Will she be here?" spoke a man in an eerie, low voice. The local bartender nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. She's been around these parts," the older man explained. "Are you sure you can take her on? I mean, she's no push over."  
  
"Hufp! Are you saying that I can't take on a little girl?" he hissed.  
  
"Oh NO! I just saying will you be all right..."  
  
The man smirked. "Don't worry about me," he grumbled.  
  
Seconds later, someone entered through the wooden, hinged bar doors. All eyes fell upon a beautiful young woman. There were sighs of relief when they discovered that the women had light blue hair. She smiled and made her way to the counter.  
  
"I'm so sleepy. I haven't gotten any sleep," she stated once she had taken a seat. She had such a long day and she didn't even remember what had happened to her.  
  
"Really? Hey get this lovely women a drink," ordered the man. He gave the women a wink, and she blushed.  
  
"Oh. Thank you so very much." She took the drink happily. People were so very kind these days. She smiled but with in a second a burst of wind came threw the doors. She gasped as her nose began to tickle.  
  
"No! Oh no!" She covered her nose, but it was too late. She sneezed. Everyone gasped when they saw she now had blonde hair and... she was the girl on the poster!  
  
"It's YOU!" shouted the man, pulling out his gun as the young woman smirked. Before he could even fire, she pulled out her own large machine gun and fired at him. He screamed and ducked. Once that was over she turned and continued to smirk. The bartender yanked out his own shotgun but she was quicker than he could compensate for. He was forced to duck and she continued to laugh before making a swift turn out of the bar, leaving every male in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooohhh... I'm so annoyed..." Bulma muttered. She eyed Chichi, who was walking out of the kitchen. The bowl of *red* water was in her hands, and a smile was on her face. "You seem happy."  
  
"Oh, yep! Where's that jerk?" she question eagerly.  
  
Bulma pointed to the living room door and Chichi grinned. "RIGHT! Here we go! Come on Bulma!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Oh!" She jumped from her seat. She was a little eager to see Roshi's reaction when he discovered what Chichi had come up with.  
  
~*~  
  
"ROSHI! HEY OLD MAN!" Chichi screamed at the top of her small lungs. Bulma cringed and glared at the girls back. And she thought she was loud!  
  
"WHAT?" They both turned to see the old master standing there.  
  
"Hi Roshi!" Chichi grinned. Bulma frowned and turned her nose up into the air.  
  
"Err... what is it that you want Chichi? A ride off the island? If so, I have a ship waiting..."  
  
"Aww... shut up!" Chichi hissed. Bulma didn't bother to hold in her laugh. "Besides, I am staying!" Roshi raised a single eyebrow. Surely the girl had gone nuts! There was no way she could find red water. That was impossible!  
  
"What do you mean?" he questioned. She grinned and handed him the bowl of water that he had been peering at from a distance. Looking down into the bowl, his jaw dropped, as he was stunned into momentary silence.  
  
"No..." he trailed.  
  
"Uh huh! Don't you play that with me!" she screamed.  
  
"Besides," Bulma added, a smile on her face, "you told Chichi to bring you red water. That's red and it happens to be water."  
  
"Yep. So I guess I'm in, and there's isn't any thing you can to about it!" She laughed and snatched the bowl from his hand. "Now if you don't mind me... I'm going to go and put this up on the table. It's my souvenir of my triumph." She winked. "I'll be right back!"  
  
Roshi, however, didn't really hear a word she had said. He stood there in shock. No way... he couldn't have been outsmarted by a flat-chested brat! He couldn't be stuck with her! The sounds of Bulma's laughter broke through his thoughts. He glanced at the girl who continued her laughing and frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Well... you see…it's just funny! You look so lost and confused and..." She trailed off again as her laughter continued to grip her. Roshi crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. Life would be much better once Goku returned.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Goku jumped to the ground, shaking off Krillen who had been holding on the entire way. He glanced at Lunch and was a little surprised that the girl could actually ride the Nimbus. Just as he was about to yell for Roshi, the man came running out.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, eyeing Lunch. She blinked at him.  
  
"Hi! My name is Lunch! Are you the old master they told me about?" she questioned, sweetness hanging off her every word.  
  
Roshi nodded. "Oh yes I am... heh..." he grinned, happy with the fact that she didn't try and slap him down for staring. He gave Goku and Krillen a wink, and they grinned in turn, knowing that they had been accepted.  
  
"NOW!" screamed Roshi, "BULMA! CHICHI! COME OUT NOW!!!" he screeched. It only took seconds before he heard the sound of two angry females, cursing him as they came from the house.  
  
"What DO YOU WANT... oh... hi," Bulma mumbled as her eyes fell upon Lunch. What nice clothes. I want that outfit!  
  
"Hi! My name is Lunch."  
  
"My name is Chichi."  
  
"Err... I'm Bulma... nice to meet you?"  
  
Lunch nodded. "So... what am I here for?"  
  
"Well.. hehe... you are just here to stay and be happy!" Roshi winked at her as Krillen did the same. Goku, disinterested, stalked over to Chichi.  
  
"Oh! Why thank you! You're so very kind!" Lunch gasped.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! HE'S A SICKO," Bulma screamed. Roshi glared.  
  
"... Anyway..." He glowered at Bulma for a moment and then at the giggling Chichi. "We should get started." The hermit pulled out a box from behind his back, as everyone craned his or her neck to see what was inside Roshi's package. "You guys have to get into your uniforms! That is the only way you will be allowed to train!"  
  
"Uniform?" Chichi questioned, not really liking the idea. "I have my own uniform right here. It's on me."  
  
"And I'll just go to the store and buy me some stuff. Wait, I think I have some capsules..."  
  
Roshi shook his head before opening the box and pulling out there *uniforms*. Everyone's eyes widened at what they were.  
  
Bunny suits.  
  
"HELL NO," Bulma screamed. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME INTO THAT!"  
  
"Me neither! You little sicko," Chichi hissed. "I'm telling my papa on you!" Roshi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on girls, we are ALL wearing them! Right, Krillen, Goku?"  
  
Krillen blinked. "Right..."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Umm... that doesn't seem right now that I think about it," Goku commented, earning two approving smiles from Bulma and Chichi.  
  
"Goku.........." Roshi glared. "I am the Master. I know all, I see all," he said bravely. Lunch was looking over the out fit with a small frown. Should she wear it? Just then, she felt a tickle at her nose. Worried, she held her breath.  
  
"Oh no," Lunch whispered. They didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Yeah, you know and you wanna see all," Chichi grumbled. "You just wait till my Papa finds out."  
  
".... Grr..."  
  
"ACHCOO!"  
  
Everyone jumped and turned around, looking at Lunch... wait... that wasn't Lunch... Lunch didn't have blonde hair. Umm...  
  
"Hi... who are you?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Grr... WHO AM I? HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh..." Bulma leaned down to Chichi's ear. "I think that's Lunch... what happened to her?" she whispered.  
  
"I dunno," Chichi whispered back.  
  
"ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT ME? HOW DARE YOU!" screeched the girl. Bulma glared.  
  
"HEY! Don't you get a attitude with me you little... uh..." Bulma was silenced as Lunch pulled out a machine gun. Where it came from, no one knew. "Hehe... I was just playing, sweetie." Bulma winked. "Chichi, help me out... Chichi?" She glanced down and gasped when she realized Chichi was GONE! And so was Goku! She looked up to see Chichi dragging Goku by one arm and pulling him behind the house, waving for Bulma to hurry.  
  
"DIE DIE DIE!!!" screamed the blonde beauty, firing a barrel of bullets at them. Krillen and Roshi were hit as Bulma could be seen crawling on the grown trying to reach Chichi. All the way there she cussed... but not at herself or at the crazy blonde girl, but at Vegeta who wasn't even there. Matter of fact he wasn't even on a planet but she didn't know that.  
  
At least not yet...  
  
------------------  
  
AHH!!! I would have continued but… that was a good place and my Beta reader…well… *hugz* beta reader. ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU MAKE IT? Umm...  
  
Anyway, hehe... sorry it took so long. I have been having family problems and stuff. It's better now. And you WereCat Fans…. well... ;)  
  
See ya, and PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY GOT SEVEN REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER... WAA! I GOT ABOUT TEN BEFORE... YOU GUYS STILL LIKE THIS RIGHT?!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------  
  
LadyNight Shade: :) Thanks. WereCats will be here very soon... I'll probably post them at the same time. hehe  
  
V.J. : THANKS. And I'm glad you noticed the difference. And don't worry. Veggie will be back ;)  
  
Empress Sarah-sama: Hehe... I put that part in for you. "His mommy helped him build that." hehe All for you!  
  
Princess-Of-The-Saiyan-E: hehe cool name! Glad to see ya still like this! Your fic was cool too!  
  
SkittleKicks: Thanks gal. You made it right? (Beta note: And on the tenth day, God created wrist braces.)  
  
saiyantamer: I'M HERE SEE! LOL... sorry it took so long! I very glad you liked it. Please keep reading!  
  
Kei: *hugs* Your here! yea! Thanks but... *glares around* Yuri! Come back HERE!!! :P  
  
On the Next Episode of Dragon Ball (The Real Saga): We (Finally!) go on a search for a rock... learn about some interesting things... And can you say Veggie five times fast?  
  
Beta note: So, ya'll want some V/B action? How about Almonds and Cyanide Have the Same Flavor? Vegeta and Bulma are on opposing sides of a civil war to control Vejita-sei, but when they meet, will they fight or kiss? (Or, most likely, both?) 


	14. Lesson Three: A run in the mill::

Author: Baby Buruma (See, I changed my name : ) )  
Disclaimer: Umm... I guess I *still* owe you guys... Umm... Can you take another rain check?  
Pairing: Umm... Not sure... Hehe.   
Summary: We finally go on search for a rock. Goku and Chichi get into a major fistfight. Bulma gives up all hope. And we finally see what happened to Vegeta. And what is this?  
Important Note: PAY attention to everything that happens for now on! Just thought I'd let ya know...  
I'm back... Hehe. I got more reviews for this, so I'm writing more in this. If you guys haven't realized yet, I usually start writing more in my fics when I get a least eight or nine reviews. If I don't get eight I don't really have any *will power to write more*... Hehe. I know what you guys are thinking... you're saying... NOW SHE TELLS US!  
(Beta's shameless plug, Part 347: Go read Almonds and Cyanide! Please? Just look under the pen name SkittleKicks!)  
----------------------  
Bulma deliberately placed herself at the edge of the boat, away from Lunch and away from Roshi. Chichi sat down beside her, as Goku did the same. Barely aware of their chatting and giggling, Bulma stared out over the sea. Krillen sat next to Lunch, and Bulma could have sworn Roshi and Krillen were both hitting on Lunch, who didn't seem to realize it.   
Our Bulma wasn't very fond of Lunch. Well, she wasn't very fond of the other Lunch. She could only pray to Kami that the she didn't sneeze...  
"Bulma?" Chichi mumbled. Goku poked her arm and she blinked at him.  
"Huh? Oh, what?" she said, words muffled. Her hand had been over her month while she spoke, causing both Goku and Chichi to grin. Her cheeks turned crimson, and she sat up straight. "Sorry."   
They were not allowed a reply when the boat hit the shore. They had reached their destination: a much larger island with a big volcano on it. Roshi threw out a capsule, and when the smoke cleared, the Kame house stood proudly on the ledge.  
Just then, Roshi spoke. "We will start the real training after dinner." Krillen seemed to look forward to it, while Bulma groaned louder.   
"Umm... where did Goku go?" Chichi shouted, just realizing that he was missing.  
"Oh! I saw him leave a few minutes ago. He told me he was going to check out the island."  
There was a small amount of silence before Chichi glared at Lunch. "He... told you..."   
"Yep."  
"AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE?"   
"I dunno." Chichi frown and turned her back to the girl as Lunch raised a single eyebrow.  
"HEY!" Goku yelled, as he leapt down from Nimbus. "Did you know that there are a lot more people on this island?"  
Roshi nodded. "About three hundred."   
Bulma's eyes widened in happiness. "Three hundred," she whispered to herself. I wonder if they have any shops ... make up stores... .  
"But, never mind that. Let's get down to the training!" encouraged the Master.  
Goku happily obliged to his words and smiled, not even realizing the dirty glares he was receiving from Chichi.   
Krillen stood alone, whispering to himself. A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes narrowed. He'd show them that they would never become stronger than him. He'd beat them at EVERY thing that he did.   
"Ahem..." said Lunch. "Am I supposed to participate?" she innocently questioned.  
"You can do whatever you please sweetie," Roshi winked.  
"Yeah. I think I'll go and cook some dinner." She smiled, but seconds later she moved her hand to her mouth, attempting to cover up a sneeze. The others screamed and ducked for cover. Her mouth opened, and she yawned. "Have fun guys. Don't work too hard. I'm going to cook!"   
Everyone slowly stood, relieved.  
"Ahem. Anyway. Back to the point." Roshi grinned. "Now who all has had previous training?"   
Goku, Krillen, and Chichi raised their hands, as Bulma took a step back and blinked. Was she the only one?   
"Aahh. Good, you all have the basic skills. Well," he glanced at Bulma, "don't you worry deary. I'll give you some basic and private training."   
Bulma growled. "No. That's okay. I'll train along with them. I should figure it out. It can't be to hard." Damned pervert.  
Krillen snickered. "Yeah, sure."  
"I'm going to give you a warning. Shut up. Or else." Bulma eyed him, and he coughed.  
"Uh...okay."  
"Well, Bulma, if that's how you feel!" said Roshi. "Now anyway! Do you see that rock over there?" He gestured toward the right as all eyes turned towards the tall rock. They nodded. "Good... it is exactly one hundred meters from the rock nearby…"  
"No," Bulma mumbled, shaking her head.   
"What?"   
She smirked. He was wrong. "You're wrong," she stated boldly, a smile on her face. "That rock is EXACTLY 103 meters away." She nodded as everyone tossed her a confused look. "You see, you left out the fifteen centimeters. Now, if you multiply that by..."  
"Umm, Bulma..." Chichi began, scratching the back of her neck when Bulma glared.  
"What?"  
"He doesn't care," she whispered.  
"Oh." Bulma turned back to Roshi with a smile and a nervous chuckle. "Please, continue."  
"As I was saying, I am going to time how long it takes for you three to run it." Krillen turned his nose up into the air. "I'll go first." Bulma stood silent. She was doomed.   
"Wow... you sound confident." Chichi grinned. Didn't they know that she was the fastest one here?  
Krillen walked to the starting point, as everyone watched on in anticpation. Roshi held up his watch. "GO!" The bald boy was off like lightning. He crossed the line, and everyone gasped.  
"Well, Krillen, that was 10.4 seconds. An amazing 10.4!" Krillen laughed.  
"Naww, that's no big deal. My best was 10.1." He shrugged it off. Both Bulma and Chichi seemed to be annoyed with his *superior* attitude.   
They were snapped away from their thoughts by Goku's yelling from the other end, asking if it was his turn yet.  
"NO! It's my turn you meany!" yelled Chichi. He fluttered his eyes, a bit confused.  
"Umm... SORRY!"   
"Hey! You'll go next! Don't whine about it!" said Roshi, irritated at the display. Chichi took a step back. She wouldn't say a word - no, not a word. After all, he was the one training her.   
"Get Ready!" Roshi called. Goku couched down into position, as Krillen commented that he looked foolish with that stance, earning him a slap to the face by Chichi.   
"Shut up! Only I am allowed to make fun of him," she snarled. He blinked and nodded. These were some crazy girls. One threw shoes and one growled. But, he would soon learn that they both had the habit of growling.  
"GO!"  
He took off. Chichi raised her hands to cheer, but soon changed her mind. Why should she cheer? He didn't even tell her that he was going to see who else was on the island. Chichi crossed her arms and turned her nose to the air as Goku crossed the line in 11.0 seconds.   
"Well, that was fast, but... you're not as fast as Krillen," said Roshi.  
"Hey, Master, it's not nice to compare Goku to me. It's not his fault that he..." a glare from Chichi made him shut his mouth.  
"What do you mean? That was great. Both of you are fast!" Bulma exclaimed, but the smile on her face soon faded. She couldn't be that fast! She was the slowest runner in the world, at least in her mind's eye.  
Goku pursed his lips as he examined his shoes. "Umm, can I change my shoes and try it again?"   
Krillen frowned and looked up. "I'm not wearing track shoes either, so quit blaming it on that."   
"But mine are falling apart." Goku lifted his foot to reveal that the entire front was peeling back. The others stared with their mouths agape. How long had he been walking in those shoes?   
"Umm, Goku go get yourself a new pair." Roshi mumbled and threw another capsule to the ground.   
~Minutes Later*~  
Goku jumped a couple of times in his new shoes. "Hey old man, I'm ready."   
"Good. Okay. Set... GO!" Goku took off like a rocket, blasting past them with a gust of wind. Krillen's eyes opened wide, as well as Bulma and Chichi's.   
"That was 8.5 seconds! Great job, Goku!" Krillen fell over in response.  
"Uhh, I don't think I want to go any more," Bulma whispered. This was a MAJOR mistake! I can't beat them!   
"Aww, don't feel bad. After all," Chichi spoke whipping away the shocked look. "I am SURE I can do much better and you can too. Girls RULE!"   
"Now, me next," commanded Chichi. She took off her helmet, handing it to Bulma who was shocked at the lack of weight.  
After making her way to the starting point, she couched down in a stance. She was ready, and looked confident. The key word, here, of course, was "looked."  
Roshi frowned. Hopefully, she would get the worst score. "Get ready… GO!" She shot off, tearing across the field. Unfortunately, her momentum got the best of her, and once she was past the finish line, she unsuccessfully attempted to stop, and flipped over, landing squarely on her head.   
"That was 8.8 seconds." He frowned. "Yeah, that was pretty good. Not as good as Goku, though."  
"But, better than Krillen's," Bulma added to both Roshi and Krillen's irritation. Chichi sat up from her spot with the help of Goku, who continued to congratulate her.  
"Well, Bulma. Let's see you beat my time, then." Krillen snickered. He knew it was impossible for her to do. After all, she had no previous training whatsoever. She'd make it in about half a minute, he conjectured.   
Bulma frowned. He was teasing her. The little idiot was teasing her! Fine... I'll do it. And I'll beat his time. I hope.  
"HEY! Cue ball! Stop teasing her! You know she hasn't had any training! That's mean!" Krillen coughed at Chichi words.   
"Anyway, Bulma, as I was saying earlier, I could always give you some basic training. And I'm not trying to be sick about it!" Roshi insisted - but his flushed cheeks told another story, coupled with the fact that he was getting a nosebleed.  
"Right. Sure, I believe you." Bulma rolled her eyes. "My answer remains the same. Now if you don't mind, I'm ready to go." Once at the starting point, she stood, waiting for Roshi's signal.   
He held his watch up. "Ready..."   
Bulma groaned. This will be so embarrassing. And it was a bad idea. She knew she would be the slowest one...  
"Set... GO!"  
And with those words she ran faster than she had ever done before, crossed the line with a flourish, panting.  
In 9.1 seconds.  
She fell to the ground gasping, and stared up at Roshi in shock. "What did you say?" she questioned, still not believing his words.  
"I-I said 9.1 seconds. Are you sure you haven't had any training?" he gasped.   
Bulma growled. "Of course I'm sure!" The only thing she did was sit at home and get what she wanted! She didn't even have to rise to her feet.   
"Umm..." he shook his head. "Welp... that was... good..." If they had been paying attention, they would have seen Chichi's splitting grin on her face.   
"What are you doing?" Bulma asked as she watched the old master take off his shell. He turned and handed Krillen the timer.  
"You're going to run, too?" Goku asked.  
"Yep. But I haven't had that much exercise, so I might not do too well, but I'll try." He proceeded to crack his joints and bend over for a few stretches. He then walked to the other side, Chichi screaming to him, asking if he was ready.   
Roshi clapped his hand together and smirked. "I'm ready."   
"Okay... GO!" Krillen screamed. A quick breeze shot by the group, and Roshi suddenly stopped right after the line.  
"What was the time?" he asked turning to Krillen.  
Krillen stuttered to say "5.6 seconds." Goku just stood there stunned, while both girls did the same. That was great! How did he do that?  
The Elder picked up his purple shell and placed it on his back. "That is what I mean by surpassing the human level."   
Sunset came quickly, as Bulma had talked Roshi into letting them take a break. The students watched as he walked from the house. He cleared his throat and looked at the four people who rested on the ground.  
"Rest time is over!" He clapped. "Everyone up. Besides, Lunch has prepared a lovely meal for us! Oh and did I mention that the REAL training begins tomorrow? But, until supper time I have one last task."  
"Oh... Are we going to run again?" Chichi asked. He shook his head and picked up a rock. After pulling out a pen, he signed his name on it. Everyone watched in confusion as he threw it over the side of the cliff.  
"And the point of that was?" Bulma asked.  
"The point, my dear, is that you all have to find that rock and bring it back to me. The one who finds the rock gets dinner." Everyone's month dropped. "And if no one finds the rock in thirty minutes, none of you get dinner." He smirked. "And Bulma... if you like... you can come on in and have dinner ... with me..." He winked.  
"Umm... no." She turned away from him, and caught up with Chichi, who stood next to Goku. Both were looking over a cliff. Krillen was behind him, with his eyes wide. There was no way to get over that.  
"There no foot holds!" Krillen complained.  
"And there is no way to get down!" Bulma added. She should just go have dinner with Roshi! This was impossible!  
"It's such a long ways down..." mumbled Chichi. But through all of this, Goku could be seen smiling. He glanced at Chichi before giving her a wink and then - he jumped off.   
"Oh MY KAMI! THE IDIOT!" Chichi screamed loudly.   
"Oh yep... I knew he was insane, but this takes the cake," Bulma agreed.   
Seconds later, they could hear Goku calling for the "Little Rock." They stood there, wondering what to do before Chichi stared at Bulma and spoke a few simple words.  
"Every gal for them self!" she chirped, and ran off to find a quicker way down. Bulma's eyes widened. No she didn't! Chichi did not just leave her in the dust! No, wait. She did. "Grr... GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" she screeched before following Chichi's footsteps.  
Krillen watched silently. What should he do? It would be impossible for him to find a rock in a jungle like that in less than thirty minutes. A smirk appeared on his face... he had a better idea.  
-----------------------------  
Walking silently through the dense forest, Chichi felt a tiny bit bad for leaving Bulma like that. But, she would just save her some dinner after SHE won. A smirk appeared on her face. Seconds later, she heard her foolish little Goku clapping in joy.   
"Yippee! I FOUND THE ROCK!" said Goku in celebration. Chichi laughed. She hated to say it, but her loveable little Goku was an idiot sometimes.  
"Hehehe... GOKU, SWEETIE, STAY THERE FOR A SEC!"  
----------------------------  
"The little brat left me out here to find the rock by myself. I swear, I'll have her head one of these days," Bulma growled. Her new shoes were torn, her wonderful capsules were at Roshi's, and her life had gone down the drain. Oh yes, she'd have Chichi's head on a platter. Her ears suddenly caught the sound of two voices. Chichi and Goku were happy over something. She smiled. How nice. Maybe she could use her brain to outsmart them both. She snickered. Now all she had to do was force herself to get up and walk over to where they were. After taking a deep breath, she coaxed her body to stand, and made her way over to investigate.   
She found Goku standing there with a smile on his face, holding the rock. He spoke, saying that he could eat supper. Bulma snickered and stepped out of the shadows. The sound of her feet against the grass caught Goku's attention. He looked up and smiled.  
"Hey Bulma! Look at what I found!" He grinned happily. Raising an eyebrow, Bulma decided she had to act fast. If she wanted to eat, she had to get the rock now and get away. If Krillen or Chichi came, she would be in for it.   
"Goku, sweetie, how in the world did you do it?" she asked with a phony smile. Goku didn't seem to realize it.  
"I just smelled it! The rock smelled just like Roshi," he grinned.  
"Oh, really. Are you sure that's the right one? That symbol looks a little wrong..." she trailed with a confused look. Evidently, she was trying to use her ingenious mind to get what she wanted.   
Goku looked down at the rock. "Here," he mumbled. "You're really smart, tell me if it's the right one," said Goku, putting the rock up to her face. She smiled. Should she? The boy was so easy to trick.   
Bulma leaned down, and took the rock. She looked it over, turning it this way and that before saying, "Yep, it's the right one."  
Goku smiled. "Thanks. Can I have it back now?"  
"Nope."   
"Huh?"  
Bulma smiled deviously, and took off. Goku gasped.   
"HEY! BULMA! COME BACK HERE, YOU DIRTY RAT!"  
Bulma laughed and was completely out of sight. As Goku crouched down to chase after Bulma, Chichi ran past him, sticking her small tongue out. "Cute little fool!" she sang, and then she took off. None of them knew Krillen had been watching the whole thing, and was already gaining on Bulma.  
---------------------  
"I-I swear," she gasped, "this isn't fun!" She stopped and leaned against a tree. Her feet were hurting, she smelled like some animal, and life just sucked. Sucking wind, she managed to catch a smell emanating from high above. Ooh, that's nice. She looked up, and saw Roshi's little house, just a short distance away.   
"Ahem."  
Bulma gasped, and turned around. There was Krillen, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hand it over, dear."  
"Back off, you dumb little brat," she hissed through her teeth.  
"Would you like to fight me for it?" he questioned with a cocky grin. Bulma blinked. The nerve of that little…  
"No. But would you like to fight me for it?" another voice spoke. Krillen spun around to see Chichi standing behind him. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on, you know you want to try me."   
"You wouldn't dare," Krillen began, but before he could finish, Chichi shot off a quick punch that stunned him for a moment. Dazed, Krillen couldn't recover before Chichi snapped a sidekick into his abdomen, pushing him down the small hill that was next to her. She could only hope that would give her enough time to get the rock from Bulma before Goku got there. She looked up, trying to find Bulma, but was shocked to see Bulma half way to Roshi. Chichi screamed and took off.  
--------------------  
"Almost there... almost..." Bulma panted, but suddenly she tripped and came crashing to the ground below. Bulma looked up to see the rock lying on the ground a few feet away, and Chichi's foot stuck out. Smiling, Chichi skipped over to the rock, picking it up.   
"Thank you Bulma," she giggled, with a deceitful undertone.  
"You low down dirty little brat!" Bulma screamed as she rose to her feet, groaning. Her body was NOT used to this kind of treatment. Chichi mockingly stuck her tongue out.   
"All's fair in love in war, sister," she winked.  
"Yep!" Chichi jumped, startled as the new voice echoed from directly behind her.  
"How the...what?" Chichi gasped.   
Goku grinned. "Give it to me now! I'm starved."   
"No way! BACK OFF!" she growled, pulling the rock close to her chest. "Do you want to fight me for it? That's the only way you're getting it!"   
No one happened to see Krillen climbing up the hill, a frown planted on his face.   
"Well, if you want to fight for it, be my guest." Goku smirked. This would be fun. Chichi winked before charging at him. Goku sidestepped out of the way, and tripped her with his feet. She twisted her body to catch her fall, and landed a surprise kick in his face. Bulma sat down, unsure of what to do. This was annoying her.   
Goku stumbled back in surprise. "Wow, Chichi, you actually hit me. Well, guess I won't let that happen again." He smiled, and flickered away. Chichi blinked in surprise before she felt the rock fly from her hand. Trying to turn, she realized that Goku had gripped her in a headlock.   
"LET ME GO, YOU IDIOT!"   
"Nope!" Goku laughed. This was probably the most entertaining fight he had ever had.   
Bulma slowly turned her head, looking down. What was this? No, it couldn't be the rock. It couldn't just be right next to her. She smiled. Wow. There it was. All she had to do was grab it. But it seemed so far away. She reached out, her hand was so close... but then something terrible happened. Krillen jumped by, snatching the rock up. She screamed. "KRILLEN!"   
He grinned, and took off toward the house. Goku and Chichi didn't even see him go by, too busy fussing with each other.   
Bulma looked to the sky. She wouldn't make it through the night.   
------------------------------------  
Eyes fluttering open, he found himself surrounded by blue water. He frowned. Damn. The Regeneration Tank, again. The beating he had received at the hands of his "masters," he'd thought for sure that he would be dead - but that was a mistake Frieza had made. He raised his hand to destroy the tank's glass, but a scream made him pause and cock his head.  
"No! Wait!" His eyes narrowed and landed on old Dr. Sigi. His frown deepened. He wasn't in the mood. A small ball of yellow energy, and the glass exploded, the shards violently being expelled. The water from the tank spilled onto the floor as he stepped out.  
"That was a brand new model..." The doctor glared at the nude Prince before him with a frown. As much as he wanted to curse him out, he knew better. Besides, the young man didn't seem to be in a very good mood. Of course, he never had been in a good mood.  
"Get me my clothing," he snarled. The doctor raised an eyebrow, but reached over into a drawer and pulled out Vegeta's clothing. The Prince snatched it from him.   
Sigi raised an eyebrow, watching him in silence before he picked up a shiny white capsule form the desk. He stood quietly until Vegeta finish his small task.  
"Ahh... Prince Vegeta... could you tell me what this is..." said the small fish-like doctor. Vegeta looked at him, his eyes traveling to the man's hands before he inwardly gasped. Where the hell did he get that!  
"Where did you get that?" he questioned gruffly, hiding all the surprise from his voice.  
"I was hoping you would know. After all, I did find this in your clothing. It was tucked away in your armor."   
Vegeta glared before snatching it from the old man's hand. If the doctor weren't important to Freiza, he'd kill him. How could he have forgotten that he had grabbed that capsule?   
"What? Where..." Sigi frowned, glaring up at the Saiyan before him. Just as he was about to speak, another being walked through the door, snickering at the sight before him.  
"Looks like the Prince is about to fight the fish. This will be a interesting fight indeed," cooed a voice.  
Vegeta's eyes shot up and he growled. "Hello Zarbon," he snarled, and was sure to hide the capsule away from view. Hopefully Sigi would keep his disgusting mouth closed.  
"Hello Vegeta. That was a nice fight you put up. You were pretty good. After all, you did get one hit in." He smirked. "But the fact that you were bawling like a baby ruined it." He pushed his lovely blue hair from his eyes and his smirk turned into a smile.   
Vegeta's eyes widened as he fought the growing urge to jump the man before him. He'd only get more time in the Regeneration tank.  
"Oh, and did I forget to mention that Frieza is a tad bit angry about the fact that Earth wasn't destroyed? Gee, why was that?" Zarbon asked. He paused for a response, but when he didn't receive one he decided to continue. "Oh, and Frieza would like to speak with you again."  
Vegeta's frown deepened. He just had to wake up to this crap. He snarled. It was true. He really should have stayed on earth. That stupid planet was a hell of a lot better than this ship.  
"Oh Prince Vegeta, did you not hear me?" Zarbon frowned. Vegeta glared at the man before him.  
"Damn it!"  
----------------------------------  
Bulma sat up in her bed, sweating profusely. Glancing around, she relaxed as she saw the sleeping forms of Chichi and Goku, her bedmates. They were all out cold. Krillen and Lunch, however, probably wouldn't be in bed for a long time. It seems that Lunch had cooked a poison fish. She laughed; it was so funny to her. She was glad she hadn't won. She was still starving though, and her pride prevented her from going to Roshi and asking for some real food. He would most likely have some type of secret movement behind it.   
She also came to the conclusion that she would talk to Roshi about her little ability that she didn't really understand. She thought for sure she had figured it out, but she wasn't even close. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence in the room, but...   
Why could she hear so many voices?   
-----------------------------------  
No, people, Bulma is not going insane. I thought you guys might think that - after all she did say she was hearing voices. If you think about it I'm sure you'll get it. If not... you'll find out soon enough. Actually the few things that happened in this chapter have to deal with Vegeta and Bulma in some way. I'll just say this: if you think really hard, you might get it. :P  
Anyway... HOW WAS THAT? This chapter was only about 10 pages. I think my beta reader made it... I hope. ;) (Beta's note: No. Actually, I'm dead. Please give my body a nice burial.) Please review and tell me what you think. I was VERY happy with the 10 reviews I got but... in my other fic WereCats, well, I only got about 4 reviews. *cries* The last time I got about 14 reviews. So please review that fic! It makes me sad to think you guys don't care!!! :(  
(Beta's note Part 2: Sorry about the lateness, I was sidetracked. Blame me, BB sent this over to me about five days ago. Oops.)  
-----------------------------------   
Empress Sarah-sama: Hehehe, I love your reviews and you're so kind :) You're the one who leaves the nice reviews :P  
Lady Nightshade: Thanks. :)  
sorceress fujin: Evil computer... it won't let you sign in... But thank you for the review! THANKS!  
LeaD: Aww... you're sick! Why are you reading then!? Go to bed! Hehehe. Thanks :)  
Sujakata: Welp, I am glad to see that you have been waiting for this. Thank you, and I hope you loved this chapter.  
Saiyantamer: Now you are a very funny person. Hehehe. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Hehehe and that idea... sounds pretty nice... :D  
Katie West: Thanks. And I am HAPPY that you like WereCats!  
Yuri: ACK, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? *cries* I had been looking for you for soooo long! *sniff* I am so happy you're back, and that you like this fic! THANK YOU!  
Kei: THANKS FOR CALLING YURI! *smiles* And I'm glad you like this too!   
Nimbus: Thanks, nimbus. And where is your fic? I want more! That was REALLY good and you haven't written more! Please write more :D.  
posion_Ivy: Don't worry, I will not stop writing this fic! I WON'T STOP! And I'm happy you like it! 


	15. Lesson Four: Well That's a Lot in One Da...

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^)  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? LOL I don't own DBZ. BUT Inme is MINE!  
  
Paring: Bulma And Vegeta (Kinda)  
  
Summary: Welp... Training... Odd problems.... And a little deal is made...  
  
:D  
  
Note: I DO LIKE KRILLEN!! HEHEHE :)  
  
  
  
Can you figure out what this word is? B*nd  
  
  
  
*~~~~~ --------- Means Dream Sequence  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
*~~~~~  
  
  
  
She was surrounded by darkness, but she could hear so many voices. And screams. They were so painful to her ears. She couldn't take it. This must be a dream. No. Not even a dream could be this terrible. The cold wind blew her hair back, and the screams hit her full force. He weak body was thrown to the ground, and a pain over took her stomach as if she had been hit full force. Then some one called her name.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bulma." A voice choked out in a whisper, as something pulled at her hair.  
  
  
  
Bulma opened one eye and said the first word she could think of: "Vegeta?" She turned her back to the surprised Chichi. Chichi frowned, becoming more worried by the minute.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I'm not a Vegeta. Wait." She paused. Who in Kami's name was Vegeta any way? She sat silent for a few minutes before it hit her. He was the boy that was with them when they first met. She had never received an explanation of what happened to him, either. Chichi suddenly frowned. Why was Bulma saying his name in her sleep?  
  
  
  
"Bulma, please wake up! You're having a nightmare," Chichi whined. She was worried. Bulma hadn't slept well all night; she'd been tossing and turning groaning, saying words that she couldn't even understand. "BULMA!" she screeched in the older girl's ear. Bulma's eyes shot open and a scream erupted from her mouth.  
  
  
  
Chichi jumped away from her, waiting for her to calm herself down. The older female rubbed her eyes before spotting the worried Chichi. The Amazon raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" she mumbled.  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped. What happened? How did I get here... wait, where is here? "Where am I?" she questioned.  
  
  
  
"Uh, you're at Roshi's house. Remember? Training? Fighting? Uh, yea." She coughed. "You okay? You didn't sleep well last night?"  
  
  
  
"No I'm not okay. I think I'm sick. My stomach feels like it's been hit. Again and again," she groaned and trailed off while grabbing hold of her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Let me see," mumbled Chichi as she moved closer to Bulma and lifted up her shirt. She was shocked at what she saw. A light red scar that was about the length of her arm. It traveled around to her back, where it stopped half way.  
  
  
  
Chichi gasped, and tried to think over what she just saw. What scared her the most was that when she placed her hand onto the mark she found that it was wet with blood. Bulma slapped her hand away and glared, causing Chichi to become even more confused.  
  
  
  
"Uh, B-Bulma?" she stuttered. Her mind almost shut down itself. With that kind of bruising she'd be screaming in pain. Not saying, "I'm sick". And to make the matter worse, Chichi couldn't figure out how she had gotten the mark. That could only come from some type of sword or spear. "Bulma-" She reached towards her again only to have her friend move away from her as if she was  
  
her enemy.  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me again okay?" she mumbled. Chichi gave her an odd look.  
  
  
  
"Oh man this is odd..." she trailed. "Umm, Bulma I'm going to go get Goku, Roshi, and the Cueball." She crawled out of the bed only to have Bulma shout out her name. "What?" she asked quickly.  
  
  
  
"Do me a favor and tell them that I'm really sick. I'll train EXTRA hard tomorrow," she pleaded.  
  
  
  
Chichi frowned, she didn't buy what Bulma had just said. "I'm really sick." Ha, that was a laugh. She was worse than sick. How does a person go to bed with no marks what so ever but than wake with marks and scars that weren't there before!?  
  
  
  
"No! We need to have someone look at you. You might need some, uh, something!" Chichi spit out.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine! Please, Chichi. I don't want them in here." The younger girl blinked.  
  
  
  
"Wow, this day is getting real screwed up," exclaimed Chichi. Luckily, she was good at talking over things.  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
"Ahem." Roshi eyed Chichi as she stepped outside. Chichi looked up and glared. She wasn't in the mood to hear his smart mouth. Not right now. She realized that Goku and Krillen were standing beside him, so she figured that they had been waiting for her and Bulma. Well, they were in for a little shock.  
  
  
  
"Ahem to you too Roshi." She rolled her eyes. She could see Goku giving her an odd look. Maybe he realized that she actually had a little problem. Well, she had the right to have one. But it was more of a freaked out one. If they saw what she saw.  
  
  
  
Roshi blinked. "Well, I was just wondering where Bulma was. We have a busy day ahead of us and she has to be out here if she wants training." Chichi was surprised that he didn't make some sick comment about her. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Well I hate to tell you, but Bulma won't be joining us today," she said in a bored voice.  
  
  
  
"What happened? Did Bulma do too much training last night, or did she just give up?" Krillen snickered. Chichi growled. Her short temper had worn out completely. She tried to stay calm. She tried to act like the situation wasn't that big... she TRIED!  
  
  
  
In a flash Krillen found himself being gripped by the shirt and if Chichi had have been stronger, she might have managed to hold him above her head.  
  
  
  
"YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! BULMA IS IN A BAD CONDITION RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, AND I'M SO CONFUSED!" she screeched while shaking his shirt as his head moved forcefully back and forth with her movements.  
  
  
  
"AHH let go!" Krillen screamed, pulling away from the girl.  
  
  
  
"Chichi, what do you mean by she is in a bad condition?" Goku asked while giving her a confused stare.  
  
  
  
"She. umm. she's sick! Yeah, she is a little sick. With a tummy ache." She knew that she couldn't go all out and tell them what was really wrong with her. If they knew that, they'd all run to the room in an instant. Especially Roshi.  
  
  
  
"Well she is going to miss out on training until she gets well," Roshi stated.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she says she will train extra hard when she is better." After a few moments of silence, Roshi agreed. After all there was nothing he could do to get her to come down, especially if she was sick. He grinned. It would be lots of fun to get on her though.  
  
  
  
"Ahem! Roshi you SICKO!" screeched the only girl in the midst of them. He blinked up in surprise  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I know you are thinking sick thoughts. You're having a nosebleed, so stop thinking them!" she screamed. He gave a embarrassed laugh while Krillen and Goku grinned.  
  
  
  
Chichi took a deep breath. Now all she had to do was ignore the fact that something weird was going on with Bulma. It would be okay. After all, she told Lunch to take a peek in on her to make sure she was okay. So there was nothing to worry about. Well unless Lunch went nutty and-...  
  
  
  
"ACK!" She shook her head. Stop worrying! But she couldn't help it. Roshi turned around telling them that they would be doing a little running for part of the day. Before he could even finish, Chichi cut him off.  
  
  
  
"Sorry guys, but I think I'm going to stay here for today." They all blinked at her.  
  
  
  
"W-what why?" Goku asked, watching her. It was already bad enough that Bulma wasn't going to train today. But now Chichi was dropping out for the day. They didn't know how one day could affect their training. Although, he could understand with Bulma. Chichi said she was sick. But Chichi wasn't sick.  
  
  
  
"'Cause I'm worried about Bulma. I'll just train extra hard too. That way I won't be behind too much."  
  
  
  
"But Chi-" He couldn't finish, because she had already ran back into the house. He blinked and scratched his head.  
  
  
  
"Well, she sure is going through a lot of trouble over a tummy ache..."  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Bulma waited for Chichi to leave the room before she slowly stood. It was so hot, she felt as if she might pass out at any given moment. But, maybe that would be a good idea. She'd actually get sleep because she didn't get any the night before. The dreams were unlike anything she had ever seen. All those people being killed in the most terrifying way, screaming in deep anguish. And she could still hear them scream. She couldn't help them. They called for her help, but she couldn't help them. And to make the matter worse, there was one man doing the killing, and she couldn't even see his/her face.  
  
  
  
"Damn, this is too much for my poor sixteen year old mind." She coughed and walked to the bathroom. She wanted to see what Chichi had seen previously. She wanted to see what made the girl so jumpy. That was, if she could make it to the bathroom before she fainted. He hands went over her stomach and she felt nausea when it was wet with blood. "Oh, crap!"  
  
  
  
She made it. Step by step she made it. Bulma frowned as she looked into the full-length mirror. She never looked this horrible in her life. Bags were under her eyes, swallowing her eyes whole. She gulped and looked down before pulling up her shirt. Her eyes widened at what she saw. This was why Chichi had thrown such a fit. She once again felt herself becoming lightheaded.  
  
This was too much. The next thing she knew, everything went black.  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
*~~~~~  
  
  
  
This was different. Way different from the last dream she had. There was no killing, no screaming, there was only darkness. She didn't know what to make of it. Was this better than the last one? She felt so alone here.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Her voice echoed, and she frowned. What was she doing? Calling to no one? Holding her breath, she turned toward the sounds emanating coming from the far end of nowhere. After standing there, she nibbled on her lip, unsure of what she should do. Maybe she could stand there and wait to wake up. She couldn't sleep forever, could she?  
  
  
  
After minutes of debate she took off, walking towards the noise. It wasn't as far away as she'd thought...  
  
  
  
"Vegeta..." She paused, her breath caught in her stomach at what she saw. It couldn't be him? No, but wait, this was a dream. Anything was possible in a dream, right? He stopped staring off into the void and looked over at her. His eyes seemed to widen in shock. Bulma realized his shock and smirked.  
  
  
  
"Well, at least I'm not the only one that is surprised," she stated as he stood up. She admired him from where she stood. She never realized it until now how handsome he truly was. She smiled and slapped her mind for its thoughts. Then again, this was a dream. He probably wasn't even the same Vegeta. Just a piece of her imagination.  
  
  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" he questioned in a none too kind voice. She blinked. Then again, maybe this was the real Vegeta.  
  
  
  
She held down her temper as she walked closer towards him. "You could be a tad bit kinder. And I should be asking you that question!" she hissed.  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared. He didn't speak. This was strange. She was in his dreams? She wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what's going on! I have a feeling that you know more than me!" she ground out.  
  
  
  
He paid her no attention for a brief moment until she walked up to him and shook him. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" she screamed. Her mind told her that this might be a dream, but the man in front of her was all real.  
  
  
  
"Girl, let go of me," he grumbled.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "Well? Why are you in my dreams?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath. "Your dream? This is my dream, girl. It is not yours." Bulma blinked. She wanted to fuss that it was hers, but she suddenly held her tongue. He was probably telling her the truth. After all, when did she have dreams this dark? All of her dreams were bright and pretty with birdies and cute NICE guys and... She shook her head. I'm getting off the point.  
  
  
  
"Yes you are," Vegeta spoke. She blinked and suddenly frowned.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say that out loud." She looked into his face waiting for a response, and when she didn't get one she continued. "You missed out on your wish, you know." This wasn't as bad as her other dream she'd had the night before, so she'd might as well make the best of it. "And you didn't tell me what's going on, and why is your dream so dark?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, but didn't say a word. He continued to debate with himself. He just heard her thoughts, still hearing them, really. He couldn't have formed a bond with her. That had been bred out of his genes, right? Then why couldn't I hear her thoughts on the ship?  
  
  
  
"HELLO!" Bulma screamed. "Will you stop spacing out? Answer my question, you idiot!"  
  
  
  
"Shut the hell up you foolish wench! I am trying to think!"  
  
  
  
"How dare you! I'm the one who is confused! You don't know how my life has gone down the drain since you disappeared!" Her face contorted with fury as she continued. "First I go through depression, then I decided to train! I can't look for the Dragon Balls for another year. My life is HELL! I wake up and I have marks and scars all over my stomach! SCARS! Do you understand me? Scars on my beautiful body, and they probably will never go away!" She gasped and tried to recover her breath from her tirade.  
  
  
  
Vegeta internally gasped. Did she say scars? Within a second, he grabbed her shirt and lifted it up only to reveal the same scars that he'd just received from the little 'talk' with Freeza.  
  
  
  
Bulma, however, blinked in shock before pulling her shirt away.  
  
  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
Meanwhile*~  
  
  
  
There were only two more deliveries to go. Krillen could barely keep up, although Goku seemed to be full of some unknown energy. After climbing a tall hill, they reached a house at the top. Krillen handed the milk to the resident.  
  
  
  
"Thank you young man," he smiled. "You all have done a good job."  
  
  
  
"HI!" Goku shouted. He received a hit on the head from the elder.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know, they have great potential." He then added, "If they train continuously, they should be ready for the Tenka'ichi Budokai eight months from then," Roshi said proudly. The Mentioning of the 'World's Strongest Martial Artist Tournament' shocked Krillen, but Goku looked confused.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
Krillen laughed. This idiot didn't even know.  
  
  
  
"It is a gathering of the world's greatest fighters. They have a tournament to see who is the world's champion. It's held every five years in the Southern City." Krillen smirked. "Isn't it amazing that we'll get to be in it? I don't believe it!"  
  
  
  
"Oh! Do you think Chichi and Bulma will be in it to?" Goku asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, if they actually get out and do some training," stated Krillen.  
  
  
  
-------------*-----------------------*----------------------  
  
  
  
Off somewhere is a different city; you could hear the sounds of fighting coming from inside a martial arts dojo. Two men in white gis flew out into the street, hitting the ground with great force.  
  
  
  
And who was the one responsible?  
  
  
  
Yamcha, the Desert Bandit. Luckily for him, he'd gotten out of jail. Bulma's father was pretty nutty when he came to the door. He was happy he didn't have to break out.  
  
  
  
Outside the dojo a couple of familiar faces perched themselves outside the high window, peering in. Oolong, and Puar, and an unfamiliar face of a young girl gazed as Yamcha defeated fighter after fighter. One big guy stood alone, the last holdout. They could hear the man threaten Yamcha before throwing punches.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! He's going to get hurt! It's not fair! Puar, go help him!" shouted the brown-haired girl. She blinked and her brown eyes filled up with tears as she worried.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry," Puar whispered. "He is really strong. He won't need any help."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, Kitty?" she whispered softly.  
  
  
  
"Yes Inme, I'm sure. Just watch!" (BB: I-n-me)  
  
  
  
"Okay I will. Hehehe, do you think I could do some training? Wow, it looks like tons of fun!"  
  
  
  
Oolong stood silently. He wouldn't say a word. That girl was just strange! Sure, she was pretty, but she was also a whiner. She was worse than Bulma herself. Bulma had grown up over the past few weeks, but this girl just wouldn't SHUT UP! He couldn't understand how Yamcha picked her up. They should have let her drown. ::Wait... That's not nice.::  
  
  
  
Yamcha easily defeated the guy and stood proud. "I must train harder because the fighters at the tournament will be much stronger." He frowned, as he idly hoped Goku would be there. A smirk appeared on his face. Maybe Bulma would actually get into the fighting like she said. That would be an interesting sight. She probably gave up already. He was pulled from his thought by a whistle. He  
  
turned to see Inme smiling and hooting for him. He smiled. Luckily, he was getting over his fear of girls. Inme made sure of that.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*~~~~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta took a step away from her as she continued to rant about him being a pervert. "Shut up, before I kill you!" he threatened.  
  
  
  
"Hello, you idiot! This is a dream! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" she snarled. She had the right to be pissed off! She didn't know that Vegeta was thinking the same thing. He couldn't believe that he had bonded with her. But there was hope for him. It wasn't strong. If it was, she'd be dead and so would he. The marks he's just received from Freeza were too deep for a human to handle.  
  
Therefore, he knew that their bond wasn't strong because she didn't take too much pain.  
  
  
  
He still couldn't believe that he had somehow bonded with her!  
  
  
  
Bulma suddenly felt like a confused little child. She had no idea what was going on. She felt sick, and then she was now actually in another person's dreams. "Will you say something? I don't like the idea of being here."  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned towards her and he frowned as always. "And I don't like the idea of you being here. I don't like the fact that I might be stuck with you and your disgusting mouth for the rest of my life! And I hate the knowing that I actually form some type of bond with a dirty weak female such as your self!"  
  
  
  
"What?" ::How DARE he.:: She couldn't believe that even in her, or at least his, dreams, that he was insulting her. And did he just call her dirty and WEAK? She growled and walked up to him, grabbing his shirt. After pulling him to her level she hissed in his face saying, "Don't you EVER again in your life call me dirty, nor am I weak! I guarantee that the next time I see you in *person* I'll be able to kick your dirty *weak* ass!" she screamed. He smirked, in a way he liked where she was going.  
  
  
  
"Really?" he purred. She bit her lip at the way he spoke those words. Calm, cool and collected, almost as if he was looking for it. She was expecting him to yell or maybe tell her to get her hands off of him.  
  
  
  
"I-I umm... yeah." Her brave act was quickly fading, and was being replaced by nervousness. The next thing she knew was that she was looking *down* at Vegeta. He had her up in the air by the collar of her shirt. At least it wasn't by her neck, she silently added.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll let you know this. The next time I see you, I'll be sure to take up that challenge. And might I add, if you can't hold up to it, I'll be the last thing you see before you enter the gates of hell," he calmly stated. Bulma's face paled deeply, and she held her breath. She couldn't help but be scared, even if this was just a dream.  
  
  
  
"Fine," she hissed out. He smirked and dropped her onto the ground. She sat there for a second, watching him.  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped, she heard a voice. A voice that called her name. She frowned and looked at Vegeta. He smirked at her, letting her know that he heard it too. And the last thing she saw was Vegeta turning his back towards her.  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Bulma shot up from the bed where she laid. In the process, she knocked poor Chichi off the bed and unceremoniously onto the floor. Bulma didn't even realize that she had made her bed a single-occupancy. Her mind replayed the dream over and over again before she looked forward. ::Maybe that little bet wasn't a good idea.::  
  
  
  
"But then again, it was just a dumb little dream that felt really real," she said out loud and a shiver went up her spine. "It felt too real. and how did I get in the bed?"  
  
  
  
"I PUT YOU THERE! NOW THANK ME FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" a little voice screamed.  
  
  
  
Jumping in fright, Bulma looked down at the girl who was on the floor. She had her hands on her hips and a small frown on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Chichi," Bulma mumbled. Chichi smirked and seemed to calm down a great deal.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome, Bulma. Now. umm. are you okay? 'Cause you were in bad shape earlier this morning. I'm surprised you didn't stay knocked out longer."  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, really. Actually, I feel better than before." It was then she realized that her stomach was wrapped up. She could only guess that Chichi decided to bandage her up.  
  
  
  
"That's, good and I have a question."  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
"Shoot," Bulma swallowed.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you want me to touch you?" Chichi asked. "And I do remember that when Goku turned into a huge monster, that you told me the same thing." Bulma opened her mouth to tell a lie but Chichi cut her off. "Oh, and don't lie to  
  
me. Tell. Me. The. TRUTH!"  
  
  
  
"Umm... the truth. Well, you wouldn't understand the truth. I don't even understand the truth."  
  
  
  
"Well, tell me as much as you can. Oh, and since we are going to be best friends and training partners, almost like sisters, you might as well tell me what you were dreaming about and why you were saying Vegeta's name over and  
  
over again."  
  
  
  
Bulma paled. "I-I wasn't s-saying his name...-"  
  
  
  
"Don't lie to me! I was sitting right next to you and that is all you were saying!" Chichi looked to the sky and began to mimic Bulma's voice while saying "Vegeta... oh... Vegeta... Ohhhhhh..." Bulma screeched and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"You're lying! I did not!" she howled.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay, you didn't!" Chichi held in the laugh. "But you were saying his name. So tell your brand new sister!"  
  
  
  
She coughed. "Well, it's a long story and you won't believe it anyway so what is the-."  
  
  
  
"Tell me or else..." Chichi threatened.  
  
  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Fine."  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
*ahem* This was the hardest chapter I have ever written in my life. Man.. Whew... *ahem* Any how, I'll be happy to let you know that in the next chapter to come that the Martial Arts Tournament will begin. Yep. :) Don't worry about it being a rushed chapter, because it won't be.  
  
  
  
Oh, and might I add... I don't mean to sound rude but... VEGGIE WILL NOT BE BACK TO EARTH FOR AT LEAST SEVEN YEARS! (And when he is back, you going to hate his guts... or then again every one loves a bad ass Vegeta... hehehe)  
  
What I mean is that believe it or not, the only reason you guys have seen this much of him is because. well so many of you asked me to. (I'm such a sap, but then again I'm happy you guys did ask; cause it made the fic more complicated)  
  
  
  
But, just to let you know, he'll kinda be in the next chapter. And all your questions about Bulma will be answered, and, well everything will be answered. :P (And yes, Bulma and Vegeta did form a small bond. Although, it is not that strong. It is obvious that it is not strong. Because if it was, Bulma would have died from the scars Vegeta received because she wouldn't been strong  
  
enough to handle it)  
  
  
  
*sigh* Tell me what you think, and oh yeah... hehehe. Don't you Goku and Chichi fans worry either. Matter of fact, none of you should worry. There will be a LOT more Goku and Chichi and a LOT more Bulma and Vegeta. :P  
  
  
  
Baby Buruma*~  
  
  
  
P.S. Wouldn't it be fun to see Chichi and Goku fight against each other in the Tournament?  
  
  
  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball (TRS): All questions about Bulma are answered. Chichi and Goku get closer. Krillen makes friends with both females. (Took him long enough) The girls train extra hard for the Tournament, which has began. (I bet you guys are wondering what Veggie is doing, right?)  
  
  
  
^O^V 


	16. Lesson Five: I think we are finally gett...

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^)  
  
Disclaimer: What you think... LOL I don't own DBZ. BUT Inme is MINE!  
  
Paring: Eh...  
  
Summary: ... ummmm....  
  
Note: READ Kitana Chan FICS! READ THEM ALL!  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
This is kinda, well it is, an interlude chapter. This will introduce what went on during the year of training. It will also tell what went on with Veggie head and Goku and Chichi yea yea this will probably be pretty long...  
  
  
  
THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA READER! SHE HAS STAYED WITH ME THIS LONG! *HUGS*  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
Chichi's mouth was dropped open in pure shock. She blinked staring at Bulma Briefs with her eyes wide open.  
  
  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" Bulma asked. She already knew the answer to that. Chichi didn't believe her.  
  
  
  
"Haha." Chichi coughed and placed her hands in her lap. "Don't believe isn't really the word of choice here."  
  
  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Uh, well, what is the choice of word?"  
  
  
  
"Insane."  
  
  
  
"Wha!? Who, me?" Bulma exclaimed. Well, then again she didn't blame her for not believing such a thing. She didn't even really believe herself.  
  
  
  
"No, not you. Just what you said. And well, yea, I kinda believe you, but you should know that it is hard for me to believe such a thing. I mean... wow. You're saying you can take a person's ki if you are hurt really bad just by touching him or her. And then you say that you had a dream about him but it was really real and I..." Chichi paled. She was confused. She didn't understand any of this. Well, she understood the fact that Bulma said that she could take someone's ki. But the dream thing threw her off by a long shot.  
  
  
  
"How about we drop the dream. Because it was just a dream. I had dreams that felt like they were real too."  
  
  
  
Bulma slowly nodded. After all, Chichi was correct. So, yeah, she was right about the dream thing, even though she could still hear his voice. And see his eyes and... ::Oh crap. Just forget it!::  
  
  
  
"Now let's move back to the really odd part. You told me that you could take a person's ki. I know what a ki is. It is energy. Therefore, you can take a person's ki but only when you are hurt really bad," Chichi said slowly.  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded happily. "Yeah yeah. That's it!"  
  
  
  
"Okay..." the younger girl paused, thinking it over. Well, she knew the girl wouldn't lie... but... "Okay, tell me when this first started to happen."  
  
  
  
Bulma grew quiet as she thought. It first started happening when... ah! That man! There was this man at the town where we met up. He was hitting on me and then he grabbed me, but let go. After he let go, my neck that was bruised healed," she explained.  
  
  
  
"Your neck? How did it-" She coughed and frowned when Bulma gave her a look of 'You should know.' "Oh yeah, I remember." She knew not to bring up Vegeta, figuring that was a touchy subject.  
  
  
  
"I see. Umm. Well, it's obvious that you are not lying to me, so I guess I believe you, even though I am the type of person who wants *proof*."  
  
  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. She knew what the girl was getting at. She wanted proof. "Oh, come on Chichi! You don't need proof. You just have to believe me fully 'cause I can tell that you don't. I really need you to. PLEASE!"  
  
  
  
"I, umm... Well, I believe you." She tried to sound truthful, but it didn't work. Bulma groaned.  
  
  
  
"You want proof?"  
  
  
  
Chichi coughed. "Well yea I do."  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled before leaning over and touching her face. Chichi looked at her for a brief second, giving her a confused look. But that look soon passed when she began to feel drowsy. And tired. The next thing she knew was darkness.  
  
  
  
Bulma watched as the younger girl fell onto the bed, unconscious. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"There's your proof Chi," she mumbled. A smirk appeared on her face as her hands moved to her stomach. Maybe...?  
  
  
  
She slowly unwrapped the wraps that Chichi had carefully put on her and stared down at her stomach, but she could only frown. Sure, she had healed up. No blood and no pain. But the scars were still there! Why were they still there?  
  
  
  
"Ooo, this sucks!"  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
---*--- Somewhere---*--  
  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" spoke a deep voice.  
  
  
  
Vegeta glanced up from his thoughts and looked at the figure that had entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Radditz. What do want?" he growled. He was irritated that the idiot had interrupted his mediation.  
  
  
  
"Sir, Nappa and I were a tad bit curious. We heard that you did not destroy Earth. Is there something there that we should know of?" Radditz spoke as calmly as possible. He knew he was taking a great risk by coming up there. Hopefully he wouldn't be killed for his actions. But he didn't believe that would happen. There weren't enough Saiyans left anyway. Only himself, Vegeta, Nappa... and his brother? Maybe that was why Vegeta didn't destroy the planet. Maybe his brother was alive?  
  
  
  
"Let me guess. You want to know of your brother. Correct?"  
  
  
  
The fellow Saiyan nodded. "Y-Yes Sir. That was my one of my intentions."  
  
  
  
"That is what I thought." Vegeta growled but than smirked. "Well I'll be happy to let you know that your foolish brother is alive. And doing a little to well for my own liking."  
  
  
  
"I see, sir, and is he strong?"  
  
  
  
"Let's see. He has the ki level of ten. Is that strong to you?" Vegeta hissed out, obviously annoyed.  
  
  
  
Radditz mouth dropped opened. TEN! How weak can a Saiyan be? Ten... that was horrible. He nodded. His mouth opened to ask why exactly Vegeta hadn't destroyed the planet, but Vegeta stopped him before the words even came out.  
  
  
  
"You are getting too comfortable with being here. Get out and do not tell any one of this. Including Nappa." He could tell he was being too soft. Normally, he would have slaughtered Radditz for even asking him a simple question such as that, but he actually answered the pathetic longhaired Saiyan.  
  
  
  
Radditz left without so much as a mumble of thanks, afraid to incur the Prince's wrath.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched the door shut before turning his head back to the window. He was surprise that Freeza decided against going to earth. The fool believed that he had just gotten lazy and not destroyed the place. That was for him to believe. Vegeta's eyes fell upon the small capsule that lay on his stand, surprised that Radditz had not seen it. He reached over to the capsule and took a hold of it.  
  
  
  
The only reason he had kept it was to see if some of the scientists could mimic the technology. His frown deepened. It would be a bad idea to do such a thing. Freeza would eventually use such technology against him and he WOULD want to go back to Earth to find the one who made it.  
  
  
  
Abruptly, Vegeta stopped the inner wars going on in his mind and looked straight ahead. The realization came to him quickly and he turned his head down in disgust. He was truly getting soft. He wanted to convince himself that he only care about the Dragon Balls that were on the planet. He shook his head in disgust. He just didn't like the idea of her being... He growled before throwing the capsule in the wall with such force that it left a small dent in the wall as it slid onto the bare floor. He was shocked that it didn't explode from impact, although it was obviously damaged.  
  
  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
  
  
He'd gone soft and it was all her fault. It was her and that stupid planet. It was trying to destroy who he was. He'd even been somewhat kind to Radditz! And he hated that idiot just as much as he hated Nappa. A growl came from his throat.  
  
  
  
He would have to train harder. He had to get over this. It was just a minor weakness that would soon pass over. And someday he'd get his wish. He'd go back and get it.  
  
  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
----In The City Mall----  
  
  
  
"Hehe, and I put a little of this here and there." Inme grinned. "Oh Puar! Oolong!" she sang. They both rolled their eyes. What did the little girl want now?  
  
  
  
"Yes?" they questioned uneasily. If they said the wrong words, she might began to cry again. The girl was way too touchy.  
  
  
  
"Do you think this will make a good training outfit?" She held up a tank top and a pair of REALLY short shorts. They both paled.  
  
  
  
Oolong glanced at Puar and coughed a little. "Well..."  
  
  
  
"You don't like it do you?" Tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. She knew they didn't. They didn't like anything that she picked out. And she thought they were nice little creatures. Oh, now that was a lie! They were evil little beings. The only kind one was Yamcha... That's it! She would ask Yamcha! He wouldn't lie to her.  
  
  
  
She stuck out her tongue. Well I'm going to ask Yammy. He cares." She smirked and walked off. Both animals were happy with her choice to leave.  
  
  
  
"She is insane, isn't she?" Oolong muttered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And I can't believe she wants to train. She'll cry before the fist even comes her way."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Inme walked down the aisles with a smile on her face. She had talked Yamcha into teaching her how to fight a little. If they were doing it, she would too. Besides, no one would dare hit her! She was just too damn sexy. They would probably faint in shock at her beauty. She blinked her bright brown eyes. Yamcha. Surrounded by two women, one with a light shade of pink hair and the other with red hair. She frowned. They were very beautiful, probably even beating her. What if Yamcha went with one of them? What if he left her? No, they had just met. He had saved her from certain death! He was her first boyfriend that actually liked her! The tears were coming to her eyes. No...  
  
  
  
"Yamcha!" she squealed, running up to him. He blushed even more than he had been. Thank Kami she was there. These girls wouldn't leave him in peace!  
  
  
  
"Hi Inme," he pleaded to her with his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey you little sluteeey..." she trailed as the girls glared at her. She swallowed and her voice became weak. "L-Leave him a lone... He is my m-my boy... friend. I-I..."  
  
  
  
"Back off brownie," they teased. "We were here first!"  
  
  
  
Brownie? How could they be so mean? He was her boyfriend. He liked her. He wasn't like those other boys who used her up and then called her mean names. He wasn't like them. He was a nice boy. He... saved her. They couldn't have him.  
  
  
  
"I-I. I. Yammy!" She screamed and fell into pools of tears before seen running through the store crying. Puar and Oolong watched in confusion as she made her way out of the store. They soon turned to see Yamcha yelling at two other women. They were shocked. Was he actually yelling? At women?  
  
  
  
"How dare you! How could you treat her like that?" he growled before pushing them away and running after Inme's footsteps. He hadn't even realized that he was truly getting over his fears in girls.  
  
  
  
"Did you just see what I saw?" Oolong asked.  
  
  
  
"Yep. This is a first in the history of time. Wow."  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
"You believe me now, right?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at her the surprised young girl. Chichi coughed.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah, I believe you now," she grumbled, having just woke up. She had a small headache. Looking down, she realized that Bulma had removed her bandage. And it was obvious that she wasn't completely healed. Chichi raised her eyebrows and stared over at Bulma.  
  
  
  
"But, I thought you were supposed to be fully healed. You still have scars," she pointed out. Bulma groaned.  
  
  
  
"I know. Maybe they aren't supposed to go away. I have no idea how I even got them," she whispered sadly. It wasn't exactly fun to wake up with marks all over your body and not know where you got them.  
  
  
  
"I have a headache," Chichi muttered. She glared at Bulma. "Thanks a lot, buddy." Bulma laughed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but you wanted proof and I gave it to you."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that is true. But there are some things I still don't understand." She jumped off the bed and walked to the door. "You should explain this to Roshi too. Because if you ask me, that little power of yours could come in handy if you learn how to use it correctly. But if you don't..." She paused, looking into the possibility of what could happen. "You could have a whole lot of problems. But the thing that I don't understand is that you never have been able to do this before have you?"  
  
  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the bed. "Nope. Well, I would have to ask my mother or father. Maybe I did when I was younger. But... I don't really think so. The first time was with that one nutty man some days ago."  
  
  
  
Chichi opened the door and shook her head. "If you don't mind me, I'm going to go get something to drink." She turned her back to Bulma and swallowed. It might seem like she was taking this matter extremely well but she wasn't. She was freaked out. Again. In a way, she hopped Bulma didn't learn to control that little ability. Because if she did, she would have an edge in any of their battles.  
  
  
  
"Aww, man."  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
"Chichi? Are you okay?" Bulma asked in a worried manner. Chichi flashed a grin.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine! Just thinking." She looked to the floor and took another drink of her tea.  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Bulma whispered. She was a little worried. Chichi had been sitting there sipping her tea for the past ten minutes. She could tell something was on her mind. Lunch was sitting across from Chichi; her blue eyes were wide in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Umm, Bulma? What's wrong with Chichi?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," answered Bulma truthfully.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Ahem, Bulma?" Chichi finally spoke.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up in surprise. "Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"I have a question for you. When you were asleep, I had to touch you in order to put your bandages on. But nothing happened to me." Bulma raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"I see. That's true." She paused and looked up thoughtfully. Lunch seemed to get even more confused. "Did you by any chance touch my hands?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, well, I don't think I did. No, I didn't have any reason to touch them," said Chichi, trying to figure out what the girl was getting at.  
  
  
  
"Well, that might be it. I might be able to only take another persons ki by using my hands."  
  
  
  
"Oooh, I see," Chichi squealed. ::That means all I have to do is make sure she doesn't touch me whenever we spar... wait. She has to touch me. Crap!:: Chichi paled.  
  
  
  
"Chichi? What is up with you?" Bulma questioned.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Wait a second! I want to know what is going on! I am so confused!" Lunch pouted, as no one paid her any mind.  
  
  
  
"Nothing is up with me. This is just too much in one day!" said Chichi.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's it... I mean..." A sneeze over took the room. Both girls paled equally, turning their heads to see a blonde girl standing up from her seat. Her hair fell over her shoulder and a gun was in her right hand.  
  
  
  
"Uh?"  
  
  
  
"So you thought you'd pay me no attention, didn't you?" she hissed.  
  
  
  
The other girls blinked.  
  
  
  
"L-Lunch... what are you talking about?" Bulma managed to choke out as Chichi stood and tried to edge her way behind the nutty girl.  
  
  
  
"You know very well what I am talking about you wench! Say Night Nig-- ACK!" She screamed when a fist connected with her back, forcing her to the ground. Her gun flew from her hand and landed on the ground. Bulma jumped up and tackled Lunch, who managed to flip her over. Raising her fist, Lunch prepared to strike when out of the blue Chichi gave her a quick kick on the neck. The blonde women passed out and landed on top of Bulma, who pushed her off, happy to see that her hair was now back to its normal color.  
  
  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Chichi. "I would like to know how she got that strong."  
  
  
  
"I would like to know how she does that sneezing thing!" Bulma shouted. "And I can't believe that she was about to punch me in the face!"  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Later on that day*~  
  
  
  
Goku, Krillen, and Roshi had arrived back over an hour ago, surprised to find a large meal on the table. Bulma had protested when Chichi fixed the meal, not wanting her friend slaving away for a bunch of men. But, Chichi didn't care at all. Bulma did have to admit that girl was a great cook.  
  
  
  
After the meal, Goku excitedly said something about the Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
  
  
"Martial Arts?" Chichi questioned. He explained to them what he had learned that day, and they were shocked. If they trained hard enough they would be able to go to one of the largest events this year. And it was only about eleven months away.  
  
  
  
The joy and happiness faded away when Krillen asked what had happened to Lunch. The girls paled and retold their little story but it all ended with looks of surprise. They would have to do something about her and her sneezing.  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
"Bulma, what a surprise to see you here." Roshi grinned. "At night, all alone. Without your little friend." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Stop trying thinking along that line you pervert!" she hissed.  
  
  
  
He blinked. So she didn't come for that. He should have known. "Ahem. Well, Bulma, what is it that you need?"  
  
  
  
"I have a little question for you."  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Well that was short! But who cares! Hehehe... Cause There is another chapter waiting for you. And I better get reviews! :P  
  
  
  
Oh and what do you think of Inme? I bet you thought she would be rude and uncaring right? *ahem* Welp, you guessed wrong but I will be happy to say that she is very insecure...  
  
  
  
P.S. Read and review Kitana Chan FICS. They are really good and I like them, so I know you will too... NOW GO READ PLZZZZ!!! 


	17. Lesson Six: Yes no more lessons::

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^)  
  
Disclaimer: What you think... LOL I don't own DBZ. BUT Inme is MINE!  
  
Paring: Goku and Chichi  
  
Summary: ... ummmm....  
  
Note: READ Kitana Chan FICS! READ THEM ALL!  
  
  
  
Well, this chapter is going to be somewhat shorter. Only about three or so pages, and that is really short for me. Normally, I do around ten or so. But don't worry. The next chapter will make up for it :D  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Chichi sat in the window with a smile on her face, watching Goku as he sparred with Krillen. He was doing such a great job. She grinned. Not good enough to beat her, though. Well, maybe he could get a good edge on her, but he couldn't BEAT her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right, what am I thinking? That boy somehow manages to get the upper hand on me in every single sparring match we have." She stood up and walked out of her room, waving at Lunch who was relaxing in front of the TV. She paused before she actually got out of the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lunch, where is Bulma?" she questioned.  
  
  
  
"She is in the back yard with Roshi."  
  
  
  
He was still teaching her to use her powers, Chichi thought with a frown. The Martial Arts Tournament was only two months away, and for the past eleven months Bulma had been training with Roshi every day after their normal training. Chichi herself believed that Bulma should learn  
  
how to fight a little bit better. She had to admit, though, that Bulma could put up a GOOD fight when it came to verbal sparring.  
  
  
  
"But, then again, I am just a student." Chichi thought out loud with a nod. Maybe Roshi was right. Besides, she had told Bulma herself that she needed to learn how to control her powers The whole gang finally understood what she could do. If she was hurt, she could take a person's ki energy to heal herself. Roshi also believed that if she were to learn how to focus more on her mind, she might be able to absorb ki attack as well. But, that was still a long way off.  
  
  
  
"Goku!" Chichi called. He turned around, barely blocking a fist from connecting with his chest.  
  
  
  
"Hold on a second, Krillen."  
  
  
  
The bald boy nodded and began his own workout. Goku ran up to Chichi with an innocent smile. "Uh, Chichi? What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"I want you to spar with me," Chichi asked -- or rather demanded.  
  
  
  
"Oh but I have to finish sparring with..."  
  
  
  
Her eyes turned from demanded to sad and pleading. "Please Goku-chan. Please! I haven't got any one to spar with, 'cause Bulma's been busy. And I just don't want to sit around all day and get weak," she sniffed again.  
  
  
  
"Oh, fine. But don't cry!" Goku pleaded. Chichi suddenly smirked.  
  
  
  
"Oh I won't, now hurry up!" He blinked and turned around. Chichi mentally patted herself on the back. Now she'd have more time to spend with her little Goku!  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
The Turtle Elder's strenuous training had been harder than Bulma thought it would be. She was surprised that the old fart actually sat back and taught her the things she needed to know. Although he did have a habit of hitting on her during times, she ignored it. Truthfully, she didn't think that she would be able to keep up with doing two things at once. She had to keep the same words on her mind at all times.  
  
  
  
"I have to get stronger. I can't be a dirty weak female."  
  
  
  
She hated that that phrase keep floating around her head. She acted as if she didn't think about him or that dream, but she knew that it wasn't only a dream. Chichi had been a great help, along with Goku, and even Krillen. They didn't know what they were helping her with, aside from Chichi, who had an inkling. But just through casual conversation, she forgot about him, even if it was for only a few minutes. She was thankful that she hadn't had any more dreams. Remarkably, she had been having just her normal dreams for the past month.  
  
  
  
But she didn't feel as if she could keep up with what she had to do. After talking with Roshi that night, he had been shocked and wanted proof. Just like Chichi wanted. She gave it to him. How? She had done something she thought she would never do in her life. She took a knife and cut herself on the hand. Oh yeah, Roshi thought she'd lost it. She, however, knew she had lost it. But in the end he did believe her.  
  
  
  
After, she had allowed herself a bit of fun, and used him to heal herself. But instead of him passing out, he only grew a small headache from the lack of energy. She knew after that if she were to take ki for any one stronger than herself that they probably wouldn't pass out.  
  
  
  
After the talk had ended, he gave her a different schedule for every day for the next year. She would still go through the physical training of delivering milk, running, and swimming; but instead of coming home and going right to bed with the others, she would come and meditate with him. She thought the idea was insane, knowing full well that sicko would try to feel her up in the process. That fact was, he did try to cop a feel. After a few days, he stopped trying, but didn't miss out on taking peeks at her while her eyes were closed.  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't believe that meditation would actually help her out with controlling her ability, but it did. It only took five or so months to get it under control. She could now touch a person without worrying about draining their ki or something. She had to smirk about that one. The  
  
meditation had actually helped her control her mind. You would think that a person who possessed control of their mind at birth would be fine, but there was always something that still needed to be looked into. That is what Roshi had told her. He was right, too. In order to control her powers, she had to learn how to control her mind. And in turn, she was able to keep certain things under authority.  
  
  
  
Now with only a day left before the Tournament, she could only sit there and look out into the night skies.  
  
  
  
"I bet I can actually win this thing..." she trailed.  
  
  
  
"Haha! Yeah right, missy!" a familiar voice squealed. Bulma jumped and turned around to see Chichi, who plopped beside her.  
  
  
  
"You actually think you're going to win, don't you?" she laughed out loud.  
  
  
  
"I'll have you know, Chichi, that I will win," Bulma grinned in a playful manner.  
  
  
  
"Really? You have to remember that I am the expert when it comes to speed. I am the EXPERT when it comes to strength. There is no way you can beat me."  
  
  
  
Before Bulma could even mouth another word someone else decided to cut in.  
  
  
  
"And I happen to be the best around here," Krillen added. He however didn't bother to sit down.  
  
  
  
"And how long have you been right there?" Chichi demanded.  
  
  
  
He grinned, "I followed you out since Goku fell asleep." Chichi rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"And what is this crap about you winning?" asked Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Oh you know I will win. You guys might as well drop out right know."  
  
  
  
"Oh, please. One thing I'll never like about you is that 'I'm all that' attitude."  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
"Besides... I do have my capability. I can take whatever I want when I want it." Bulma purred out with a wink.  
  
  
  
"And you seem to have forgotten that we ALL know about your little ability, therefore we can avoid it." Chichi grinned at her words. It was true. Once you knew something you could always avoid it. "Besides, I have my own flames as well."  
  
  
  
"Like you're going to use them!" Krillen stated. "You would probably burn someone to death!"  
  
  
  
Chichi turned her head when they all continued to laugh, and then she too joined in. In a way, she didn't care it she lost. But Goku had to win if she didn't. She smirked.  
  
  
  
::But I don't plan on losing.::  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Yes, people. That was the interlude chapter! As was the last. HAHAHA. Look for the next chapter very soon! You will most likely get one chapter every week know. :P LOL I don't believe I am typing this much! Ahhhh!! LOL  
  
  
  
;) Now be a doll and review the both of these chapters... It'll make me feel really loved............. ^O^ 


	18. The Elimination Rounds::

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^) Disclaimer: What you think... LOL I don't own DBZ. BUT Inme is MINE! Paring: What pairing? Summary: An amazed little Goku The elimination rounds... Hehehe Note: READ Kitana Chan FICS! READ THEM ALL! Also I have change some things  
  
around when it comes to the tournament. So don't fuss :)  
  
Sorry this took so long but my beta reader was very busy. Please don't be mad! --------------  
  
"Goku, get over it! It was just a plane!" exclaimed Chichi. She rolled her eyes as the boy continued to rant about the big bird that flew. ::I can't believe I'm actually... umm... That I like this kid.:: She still wasn't sure if she 'loved him'. But then again, she was very sure. She just didn't want to admit it. Bulma had lots of fun pointing it out to her over the months they had spent together, though.  
  
It was nighttime by the time they reached South City. Krillen complained about how sleepy he was and Bulma did the same. They only received a glare from Chichi and a shout from Roshi.  
  
"Stop complaining! Warriors don't complain!" he stated. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, this warrior right here complains, so leave me alone or I'll kick your ass!"  
  
Roshi rolled his eyes at her comment. It was true she had gotten a little full of herself over the past months. Especially when she discovered that she could control her ki draining skill. But she still had to remember that every thing had its faults and that he was STILL her teacher!  
  
Chichi giggled a little and pulled her hair out of its bun. She had acquired a habit of wearing it like that. "Bulma, stop picking. And I hate to say the complaining is getting on my nerves too."  
  
"Aww... shut up!" Bulma grumbled and then laughed.  
  
"Wow..." Goku whispered. "Look at all these people. And all these lights and WOW."  
  
Bulma reached over and put her hand atop his head. "You oughta come to my town. There are a lot of people there. Remember, I told you about it a few days ago." Goku nodded.  
  
"But I'm still surprised at how many people are here. Wow."  
  
Chichi sighed. The poor boy. He didn't get out much.  
  
At that very moment, a guy with a bullhorn announced that the registration deadline was at midnight. After hearing this, they headed over to the registration table.  
  
Roshi leaned over the desk and spoke saying, "We would like to enter."  
  
"What's your name?" asked the man. Roshi laughed.  
  
"Oh no, lad. I'm not entering! These four are." The man leaned over and looked down. His eyes fell upon a young girl and two boys. He then looked upwards to see another girl who looked to be around the age of sixteen. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"These children are entering?" he said with shock.  
  
Chichi growled and just as she was about to yell at him Roshi held his hands up. "Yes, sir. They are entering."  
  
The man snickered a little, as he looked them over. The oldest girl looked a little too girly to be able to do anything.  
  
"Fine, fine. What is your name?"  
  
"Krillen."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Chichi!"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Puar, where is Inme?" Yamcha questioned.  
  
"I think she is somewhere with Oolong. Want me to go find them?"  
  
"Yea." Yamcha looked forward and was shocked when his eyes fell upon Goku. "I'll be waiting at the registration table," he mumbled. Puar nodded and flew off.  
  
Yamcha, however, screamed Goku's name. The boy looked up at him and frowned in confusion. He walked up to them and was surprised when he saw Bulma, a bald boy, and Chichi. He frowned. Not Chichi!  
  
"Hey Goku!" Yamcha shouted while paying no mind to Chichi. He gave Bulma a quick wave, but she only raised an eyebrow while Chichi growled and stomped over to Goku's side.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked. Yamcha laughed.  
  
"You should remember me."  
  
"I should?" The naive boy blinked and tilted his head to his side.  
  
"Yea Goku. It's Yamcha, remember?" Bulma giggled.  
  
"OH! Yamcha! Hey!" Goku shouted with new realization.  
  
"I didn't recognize you because your hair is different!" He grinned. "Oh yea, this is Krillen!" He pointed to Krillen who gave a polite bow of the head. "And you already know Bulma." She gave a wink from her spot next to Krillen. "And you know Chichi." She, however, only growled. She looked forward to fighting him. A smirk suddenly grew on her face.  
  
"Yammy!" shouted a voice. They turned around to see Puar and Oolong running up to them, while behind them was a brown haired girl wearing a pink shirt and a pair of baggy pants. She smiled and latched onto Yamcha's shirt from the back.  
  
"Sorry we're late! I went to the little tea shop and..." She blinked and looked up at the five people who were watching her. "Uh?"  
  
"Hey Bulma," snorted Oolong. Puar said the same and gave a wave.  
  
"Hi!" Bulma winked. "And who are you?" she said sweetly.  
  
"I am. umm. Inme. Who are you?"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Oh. And you?"  
  
Chichi blinked. "Me? Oh, yeah, I'm Chichi. Hi." She gave a forced yawn. Bulma rolled her eyes. That girl sure knew how to give a bad impression. But, then again, she wasn't any better.  
  
Inme smiled. "Well nice to meet you. I'm also Yammy's girl friend." She gave him a tighter hug. Krillen frowned at the fact that no one was paying him any attention, but didn't bother with it.  
  
"And I am guessing that you and Krillen will be fighting in the tournament?" Yamcha pointed out.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"AND... we will be as well." Chichi ground out. She was a little mad, still. Yamcha blushed.  
  
"Of course you will." He eyed Bulma for a second until she glared at him, quickly turning his head. "I wasn't leaving you guys out. I just wasn't sure about you two fighting. You do know that you will be the only females in the tournament. Well, at least you are the only ones I have seen so far."  
  
"I see. Well, that makes it more fun!" Bulma shouted. "We get to beat the crap outta a whole lot of disgusting men!" Chichi also joined in with her friend's cheer of victory.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The next day came, and everyone was ready to go.  
  
"Don't get lost while looking around," ordered Roshi. "And follow me." The four did as they were told as the guy with the bullhorn announced that the preliminary rounds would begin in the Competition Hall.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Krillen shouted. This was taking a little to long. He was ready to fight. Roshi lead them over to the Hall, spoke with the man and than turned to his students.  
  
"It is now time for me to leave. You, my students, are now on your own." He turned to leave and then remembered. Roshi opened up his case and pulled out at four orange fighting uniforms. "You guys can't fight in what you are wearing." He said while referring to Goku's and Krillen's suits. Bulma and Chichi frowned as they took them. Bulma could only think about how 'out of fashion' they were while Chichi just wanted to wear her Amazon suit. They however took them with two fake smiles.  
  
"The nine competitors that pass the preliminaries will fight in the tournament in the big arena in front of all of the spectators. I will be watching from there. So if you make it I will be very pleased." They all nodded.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In the Hall there were many fighters. Goku and Krillen could feel themselves getting nervous.  
  
"Where is Bulma and Chichi?" Krillen asked. "The man with the bullhorn announced that the preliminaries round would begin." Goku shrugged.  
  
"They said they had to change." Goku answered. At that very moment Bulma and Chichi ran up beside them, out of breath.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. Bulma had to find her capsules." Chichi explained. The boys didn't answer though. They were to busy looking over Bulma's and Chichi's outfits. And they weren't wearing the orange training gi.  
  
"Umm. What are you two wearing?" Krillen questioned.  
  
Chichi shot him a look. "I am wearing what I always wear." She said, referring to her Amazon suit. It had a few adjustments to it. She no longer wore the cap and there was a black bandanna around her neck. Bulma had a pair of black baggy pants on with a red tank top that said 'Princess' and around her neck was a blue bandanna. The boys could only guess that they planned that one out.  
  
"So you're fighting in that, Bulma?" asked Krillen.  
  
Bulma frowned and slapped him on the head. "What do you think, cue ball! There is nothing wrong with this." She stuck her tongue out.  
  
------------------------  
  
"You can not enter!"  
  
"Wha?" Inme whined. She knew she should have trained. If only she wasn't afraid to see blood. "That is not fair! I wanna come in! PLEASE!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Inme let out a loud whine before stomping back over to Oolong and Puar's side. "There's gotta be some way to get in. Lets go around. There might be some trap door." Oolong rolled his eyes.  
  
"How about we just look in through the window over there."  
  
"Yeah," Puar added.  
  
"But I wanna see Yammy!" Inme screamed. And the fact that other girl was in there with him made her shake in fear. Yamcha had talked about her before and she didn't like it!  
  
"Inme, we can see Yamcha from the window. So, let's just look in through there."  
  
"I-I... fine." She gave up in defeat. But Yammy had better not go with anyone else. She didn't like getting dumped.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"The preliminary round is divided up into four blocks of competition. The top three fighters from each of the blocks go on to the championship tournament. The competitors will fight one on one on each of four raised platforms. The first to fall off, pass out, or say, 'I give up' is the loser, and will be eliminated from competition. You may not kill your opponent, nor may you use weapons. The fight will last one minute, and if a winner is not decided by that time, the judges will decide who goes on. You must draw numbers in order to be placed into one of the four blocks."  
  
"Well, he sure said a lot." Krillen commented.  
  
They walked over to the box and each pulled a number.  
  
"I got seventy," Goku stated.  
  
"I got ninety-three," Krillen muttered.  
  
Yamcha looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "That mean you will both be in the third block."  
  
"Does that mean I will have to fight Goku?" Krillen choked out. Chichi snickered.  
  
"Nope, the numbers are way too far away, stop worrying," she said. Krillen let out a happy breath.  
  
"Ooh. I got fifty-one," Bulma shouted. "Chichi, pull yours."  
  
She did as she was told. "I got... twenty-four."  
  
"What block are we in, 'Yammy'." Bulma purred. She was making fun of his new nickname, much to his displeasure.  
  
He coughed before blushing. "Uh, well. You should be in the fourth block, while Chichi should be in the first."  
  
"Yea! That is way cool. We don't have to worry about fighting each other yet." Chichi winked.  
  
"And what did you get Yamcha?" Goku asked.  
  
"I got fifty-three. I shouldn't have to worry about fighting any of you yet. But I am in the second block."  
  
"Oh are you scared of fighting us?" Chichi urged him to speak. She narrowed her black eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Actually, I just don't want to waste my time fighting any of you in these rounds. It won't be worth it." Chichi crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"But," Yamcha added, "I'll be looking forward to fight you and beating you."  
  
"And what about me?" Bulma said loudly. You don't think I can win?"  
  
"Umm, well I didn't say that." Yamcha stuttered, but he was thinking that. Anyone who would look at her would laugh at the idea of her beating or fighting any one. It was the same with Chichi, but he knew very well she could fight.  
  
Bulma growled. "Okay than. Whatever you say. Yammy..."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Fighters seventy and sixty-three up!" shouted the man.  
  
"Go on, Goku!" Chichi pushed him onto the stage. He smiled and waved before taking his place.  
  
Yamcha stood next to Bulma waiting and watching. She eyed him for a moment before giggling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think your little girl friend is a bit jealous," Bulma pointed out. He looked over to see Inme looking through a large window; a frown planted on her face as she glared. Yamcha coughed and moved away from Bulma while Bulma laughed her head off.  
  
"Hey Bulma hush! Goku is about to fight!" Chichi hissed.  
  
"Oh, well sorry. You're a little jumpy aren't you?"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"Okay okay!"  
  
Goku's opponent stepped up. He was a HUGE fighter with a bushy mustache and baldhead. He complained about how it is an insult to fight such a weak opponent. Goku frowned at the insult.  
  
"Go!" shouted the ref.  
  
Goku rocketed forward at the guy, and ended up going right past him. The guy tried to grab him, but was shocked when he saw nothing between his hands. Goku stood behind him and frowned. He didn't know where he was. Goku reached out and tapped him on the back of the leg to get his attention.  
  
But, due to Roshi's intense training that tiny tap was enough to knock the guy off balance. He fell right over the edge of the platform. Everyone witnessing it just stood there with their eyes wide open in shock and disbelief.  
  
"I- uh. number seventy is the winner!"  
  
Goku could hear the other fighter muttering how he must have lost his balance. Hmmm. He would have to watch his strength. He jumped down and was greeted by a hug from Chichi.  
  
"You won! Yea!"  
  
"Thanks," Goku said with a blush.  
  
"It was a good thing that he lost his balance," Krillen added.  
  
"But he didn't," Goku urged. Krillen gave him a strange look.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"I just tapped him. We have to not use our full strength if our opponent is weaker." Goku pointed out. "We might hurt them." They nodded while Yamcha looked at them in shock.  
  
Just how strong were they?  
  
---------  
  
Once again my beta reader was in school and didn't have the time to do any of this but it seems like she is back so look for the next chapter next monday. These should be out one a week! Yea!  
  
Thanks!!! READ AND REVIEW!  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball (The Real Saga): The elimination rounds are over and we find out who makes the cut and who doesn't! Stay tuned! PLEASE!  
  
Baby Buruma 


	19. Stage Two Of The Elimination Rounds::

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^) Disclaimer: What you think... LOL I don't own DBZ. BUT Inme is MINE! Paring: What pairing? Summary: The elimination rounds... Hehehe Note: Short chapter...  
  
---------- "It is now numbers 51 and 45. Runners up!"  
  
"Wow. That's me." Bulma stood there for a second until Chichi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her. She had a large grin on her small face and her eyes seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Come on! You have better go and you have better win!" she growled. Bulma laughed.  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
She took her place on the stage and watch as her opponent stepped up. Her mouth dropped. He was big. He was REALLY BIG. ::Aww Crap.:: And then it hit her. Roshi never did teach them how to train. He only taught them how to push around dirt. And run with turtle shells on their backs. Oh yeah, he also taught her how to sit on the ground and meditate. Although that did work perfectly.  
  
::I'm dead. So dead...::  
  
"Look at the little girl that I get to fight," he laughed [along with the other fighters watching]. She could hear them whispering that she was as bad as the last little kid. He blew her a kiss, which actually ticked her off. How dare something as ugly as that flirt with her!  
  
"GO!"  
  
He quickly charged at her and raised his fist. But before he could even land a punch, Bulma made a mighty leap into the air. He stopped and looked up in surprise as she landed her feet right in the middle of his face. She jumped onto the ground with one last kick to his chest. That was the final blow before he fell to the ground, out of breath and down for the count.  
  
The crowd gasped. How did she do that?  
  
"The winner is Number 51!"  
  
Bulma grinned and made her way back to her friends. Yamcha's mouth was dropped open. He now [knew that she could indeed fight very well].  
  
"Good job Bulma. That was cool," Chichi complimented.  
  
"Thanks. It was really easy. I didn't have a problem. He was weak any ways," she bragged. "I didn't even break a sweat." She then giggled. "This will be no problem." She seemed so sure of herself on the outside side, but on the inside she was shocked.  
  
How in Kami's name did she do that? It was as if something else took over at that very moment. She grinned. ::Must be Roshi training.::  
  
Just then a voice could be heard. Krillen looked around to see one of his worse fears. The bullies from his temple were there. Grinning and mocking him just as always. He felt his heart sink in fear as old memories were restored.  
  
"Hey Krillen! Haha! The last time we saw you was when you ran from the temple crying." His remark quickly got bad vibes from Bulma and Chichi. Each of them narrowed their eyes at the monks who had just shown up. They didn't seem to notice the looks they were getting and continued their teasing.  
  
"Say Cueball. What are you doing here?" one questioned.  
  
Krillen put his head down in shame and didn't seem to have the heart to stand up to them. Goku watched in confusion while the girls seem to be holding back on jumping them two men.  
  
"Baldy, what number do you have," one of the men questioned.  
  
"93," Krillen muttered.  
  
"Really? Well I guess we'll be fighting next!" Krillen paled. "I'll have fun beating you to a bloody dot." When Krillen didn't answer, Bulma began to grow furious at his frightened acts and took it as her time to speak.  
  
"Well I'll have you know that Krillen will not lose! He'll kick your ass," Bulma spoke for the alarmed boy.  
  
They glanced at her before laughing. "And you are fighting as well?" They continued there laughing. Surly they had not seen her defeat the supposedly strong man just moments ago?  
  
Bulma refrained from jumping him right then, but Chichi however made her own move and bared her fist to attack. Luckily Goku grabbed her arm and pulled her back beside him. She shot him a glare but stood still. It after all would make no sense to fight them know.  
  
"Yeah, I am fighting. Hopefully I'll be matched against one of you," she hissed. He laughed once again before turning around and walking away.  
  
"Oooh, the nerves of them!" Chichi screamed. "I hope I get to fight one of them!"  
  
"Okay I don't understand this. I want to know who they were?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Krillen grew quiet and told his story. They were always beating him up back at his old temple and he was too weak to fight them back. "They are really strong. Maybe I should quit..." Krillen trailed.  
  
"I'll tell you this Krillen. If you quit I'll burn you to death." He glanced at Chichi, and the look on her face told him that she was serious. "But..."  
  
"Oh forget it! Just go all out," Goku said excitedly.  
  
"But you said don't go all out. Remember?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Haha. Well that guy should get hit with all you got." At that comment he received a slap from Chichi. "Ouch! Why did ya do that!?"  
  
"Don't say things like that!" She shouted.  
  
"But you say mean things all..." The glare she gave him made him shut up. He didn't want to face her anger. That would be hell itself. She gave him peck on the check for doing as told and he couldn't help but blush and play with his thumbs.  
  
"Aww. I hate to break this up but it's your turn Cueball!" Bulma grinned. It was fun to see Chichi flirt but they had other things to be doing.  
  
"Oh... I..."  
  
"GO!"  
  
---------------  
  
Krillen gulped as he walked towards his opponent. The bully laughed at him.  
  
"But I see you aren't running like the last time. That is a good thing. In a way." He stated.  
  
"GO!"  
  
The bully launched a punch, but was stunned when Krillen jumped over it and landed behind him. Before he knew what happened, Krillen jumped at him with a kick and connected with the man's stomach.  
  
The kick sent the bully flying not only off of the platform, but across the room, through the wall, and flying past Inme and the others walking around the complex. He then smashed into another wall, leaving an imprint of his body before falling to the ground.  
  
Back inside the competition hall everyone stood staring with wide eyes, including Krillen, and the referee stuttered that he was the winner.  
  
-------------------------- Outside Inme ran to the hole in the wall and stood on her tiptoes.  
  
"Oolong! Puar! I can see!" she shouted.  
  
"Yea. So can I..." trailed Oolong. He could also see her panties. That short red shirt didn't hide much.  
  
"Come on lets go in!" she shouted.  
  
"No Inme. We can't." Puar stated. "We should just watch from here."  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
"Yeah. I'll watch from right here..." trailed Oolong. His eyes never left her panties.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I did it." Krillen stuttered. "Where did that power come from?"  
  
"I have no idea! I guess Roshi's odd training paid off." Bulma grinned. She was happy to know that he felt the same way she had.  
  
"Numbers 24 and 15! Runners up!"  
  
After hearing her number, Chichi shouted and jumped for joy. "Bulma, Goku, it's my turn!" she screeched. She pulled off her helmet and handed it to Goku.  
  
"Who do I go up against?"  
  
"Hehe. Your lucky. You get to beat up one of Krillen's old bullies." Bulma said with a deadly ease. Chichi clapped in joy and Krillen also smiled.  
  
Chichi gave a wave before facing her opponent.  
  
"Hi," she winked.  
  
"I'm not foolish. I saw what your buddy did to mine. Don't think I'll take it easy on you," he hissed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"GO!"  
  
He charged at Chichi, and she pulled one of Goku stunts and went in between his legs. After landing behind him, she made a hasty spin and with high force she kneed him in the back. To their surprise, with that one hit he laid motionless on the floor.  
  
The crowd was silent in shock.  
  
"The winner is... 24."  
  
Mouths were still dropped open.  
  
Two little boys and two girls had defeated such strong men. Could it actually be true? Was this some type of cheap joke?  
  
----------------  
  
Yamcha's match was next and he easily defeated his opponent with one swift punch to the face. The four of them were shocked at his strength.  
  
"What do you say we keep on winning?" Goku asked. He gave his own innocent grin that seemed to lighten the room up even more than before.  
  
"Yeah! We will. All four of us will make it to the final rounds," Bulma exclaimed.  
  
The matches flew by quickly. Both females took out her opponents with no mercy. Goku could actually blow them out the ring with a stomp of his feet and Krillen had a strange habit of harassing them before he too threw his enemy from the ring.  
  
The man with the bull horn then said the following names: "Goku, Krillen, Chichi and Yamcha are qualified to enter the tournament."  
  
Bulma frowned. What about her?  
  
"Aww, don't worry Bulma! If you beat your next opponent you'll be in." Chichi winked and Bulma gave a smirk.  
  
They should be calling her number right about...  
  
"51 and 55. Runners up!"  
  
Bulma waved. "See ya guys in a second!" She took off running towards the stage. She turned and face her opponent and frowned at what she saw. It was a young women. Short purple hair and a annoying little smirk.  
  
"GO!"  
  
They stood there glancing at each other. "I really hate that I am fighting another female. My plans won't work now." She hissed. Bulma rose an eyebrow. What type of nut was this?  
  
"But I Ran Fan WILL NOT LOSE!" She screamed before charging. Bulma could only blink at the women's foolishness. Why would any one try to attack head on with no secret motive? Ran Fan landed a punch at her face and Bulma countered the female's advances. It was easy to see that this match would be simple to complete. At that very moment, Ran Fan tossed another punch to Bulma's face, but she stepped out of the way, causing Ran Fan to land on the ground. With that she placed her feet on the girl's back and pushed down.  
  
She tossed and tried to turn. "Let me up you whore!"  
  
This sentence alone caused Bulma short fiery temper to be lost. She gave a swift kick to the women's ribs, sending her small body soaring from the ring and into a nearby wall.  
  
A silence over took the audience before the annoncer finally gathered the guts to speak the words Bulma wanted to hear.  
  
"The winner is number 51! Bulma is qualified to enter the tournament!"  
  
-------------------------- 


	20. Yamcha Vrs Bulma::

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^) Disclaimer: What you think... LOL I don't own DBZ. BUT Inme is MINE! Paring: What pairing? Summary: An amazed little Goku/The elimination rounds... Hehehe Note: take a look at Kitana Chan FICS! AND THEN READ THEM ALL! Don't forget to review! Also I have changed some things around when it comes to the tournament. So don't fuss :) Warning: A little short! As the next will chapter be! --------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
Krillin and Goku ran through the area. Their hands were up in the air as they screamed their victory. Chichi and Bulma soon joined them.  
  
"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" shouted Goku. "ALL FOUR OF US!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT!"  
  
Yamcha watched the four of them cheer with a little shock. He couldn't believe that Bulma had done it. He expected Chichi to pass because of who her father was. But Bulma!? And what made it worse was that she was well... Bulma. He once had a crush on her, and in a way he still did. He still liked Inme, and she was supposed to be his girlfriend, but he couldn't help but fall onto thoughts of Bulma. Besides she seemed to have matured a lot more, just as he had. At that very moment Yamcha swallowed. Hopefully he wouldn't have to fight her. She seemed to be very good.  
  
"Hey, we should go find Roshi and the others!" Goku suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Just as they were about to walk off a voice called to them.  
  
"Yammy!" They turned to see Inme, and behind her Oolong and Puar. She grabbed hold of Yamcha and congratulated him.  
  
"Thanks Babe." He grinned.  
  
"Your going to win the tournament right?" she purred.  
  
"Uh, Yea."  
  
At that very moment Inme glanced up at the four fighters that were staring at her. "Hi! Remember me?" She smiled.  
  
"Yep. We remember you. *Yawn*" Bulma rolled her eyes. That was Chichi for ya. It was easy to see that she didn't like the girl. But there was no reason why she shouldn't. Sure she was a little... touchy. But who cares.  
  
"Don't mind Chichi. She always like that. And of course we remember you. We just met last night." Bulma smiled. Inme frowned for a moment before returning the smile.  
  
"Hey!" Roshi yelled. He ran up to them from afar before smiling. "I heard that you four passed."  
  
"Yea we did!" Goku exclaimed. "All four of us! Isn't that so amazing?!"  
  
"I am going to win this!" Bulma suddenly stated. They all glanced at her. Did she said she was going to win?  
  
"Yeah right, Bulma. Stop dreaming okay." Chichi smirked and pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Chichi..." Her voice held a warning tone and Goku knew this would lead to one of their cat fights. Luckily, Roshi broke it up before it even began.  
  
"Now remember what I told you and do your best."  
  
"Okay! We will!"  
  
At that very moment a voice came over the P.A. system. It stated that the Tournament would begin soon, and that the 9 finalists should make their way to the main arena. The four of them jumped in shock.  
  
"Time to go!" Yamcha reminded them. "Bye Inme." She smiled and waved.  
  
"I'll be looking from the stands!!!" she cheered. "Let's go guys." She turned to leave but then realized someone was missing. ::Where did that old man go?::  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The contestants had gathered in the main building next to the fighting stage. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were all standing together, while Bulma and Chichi exchanged their own words in another corner. Off to the side was a large Pterodactyl-like moster. Krillen noticed a tall man in a turban meditating, reminding him of Bulma. That what she spent most of her time doing during the past few months. And a old man with gray hair was leaning against the wall.  
  
Suddenly Goku's face scrunched up and a rumble was heard. Everyone covered their noses as a huge, hideous fighter walked by. After they could breathe again, Yamcha explained who he was. He told them that he was very strong, but his true power laid in the fact that he hasn't bathed since he was born. He smelled so bad that all opponents have to cover their noses during the fight leaving themselves unguarded.  
  
"That's disgusting!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"And we could smell him from the other side of the room!" Chichi added.  
  
"Well it's worse for me cause I can smell like a dog." Goku pointed. Chichi patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make it."  
  
Just at that moment a blond man called for their attention. They all gathered up in a small crowd, but the smelly one popped up from behind the group, making them all have to cover their noses.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but could you stand father away?" gasped out the announcer. He did as he was told much to every ones relief. "You people will draw numbers to find out who will fight who and in what order."  
  
"Okay, first contestant: Bulma."  
  
She blushed and walked to the stand and drew number 1. He smiled at her as she showed him the number and then wrote it down.  
  
"Contestant Giran."  
  
The Pterodactyl walked up and drew the number 8 which was in match 4. He then called for Bacterian, the smelly guy. He stepped forward and drew the number 3. The announcer wrote it down with his nose covered. He then called for Yamcha who drew the number 4. Chichi was next and she drew the number 6. After that Krillen went up and drew. Goku also went and drew the number seven.  
  
"Contestant Jackie Chun." A old gray man walked up and pulled his number.  
  
"Okay now that we have all of the contestants, lets get this stuff down..." Every one watched as he wrote down the names.  
  
"I get to fight Yamcha!" Bulma laughed and waved at him. He rose an eyebrow before smirking.  
  
"And I get to fight... that smelly guy." Chichi sniffed before breaking into tears. "EWW!!!" She screamed and the few other fighters gave her sympathetic looks, while Bacterian stood by and smirked. Bulma frowned but didn't say much.  
  
"Don't worry. Just hold your breath and attack him quickly!" Goku laughed. She glared, instantly shutting him up.  
  
"I have to fight Jackie Chun." Krillen spoke. "Who the hell is that?"  
  
"Oh that's that old guy!" Goku shouted. "I saw him earlier!"  
  
"Old guy?" Krillen mumbled. "This is should be simple then."  
  
The announcer continued.  
  
"It is a simple elimination tournament. No time limit on the matches. If you fall off or say "I give up" you lose. There is also no weapons, poking in the eyes, or hitting "vulnerable spots"."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked. Chichi paid him no attention as she continued to whine.  
  
"Ugh. I mean don't hit any on in the balls."  
  
"But I don't have any balls." Bulma grinned as every one paying attention fell over.  
  
"Well the match will start in a few minutes. You may walk around till than."  
  
"Can I eat?" Goku, of course.  
  
"Are you sure you want to eat before fighting?" questioned the man.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Have it your way. The kitchen is right through the halls. You can get food there. Bye," he said before walking off. Bulma watched as Goku tapped Chichi on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want!" She hissed.  
  
"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to eat something with me," Goku inquired sweetly. Chichi glared.  
  
"You don't understand dear," she hissed. "I have to fight that smelly thing, and right now the idea of food makes me want to puke!" she shouted, her fists were balling at her sides as she glared at him.  
  
"Um, okay I'll be back in a little bit then. Er... bye," he said as he ran off. He didn't want to face her wrath because he could tell she was mad.  
  
"Well Chichi that not a very good start if you want to marry him when your older." Bulma giggle at her comment and Chichi only glowered at her. "It's not his fault that you have to fight that 'thing'," she spoke in a laughing matter, which only proved to piss Chichi off more. Her friend was asking for it. "I'm not pissing you off am I?" Bulma questioned sweetly.  
  
The little girl growled warningly. "Bulma..."  
  
"Oh come off of it. I know you'll win any way. Stop being a worry hog. Even though I would be worrying to." Bulma looked to the ceiling and thought of fighting that smelly thing. ::Aww. Poor Chichi...::  
  
---------------------  
  
The announcer stepped out onto the Stage.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience! We will now begin the 21st World Championship Martial Arts Tournament!" The crowd's cheers grew louder. "I will now announce the contestants participating in the first round! Match number 1: Bulma Briefs Vs Yamcha!! Match number 2: Jackie Chun Vs Krillen!! Match 3: Chichi Vs Bacterian!!" He took a breath. "Round 2 will be announced once this round is over with!"  
  
"Now lets get started!" he exclaimed. His voice was followed by enthusiastic cheers.  
  
"First contestants! Get up on the stage!"  
  
"Go Bulma," Chichi growled, pushing the girl. "Don't be a scaredy cat! Think of it this way, at least you're not fighting that smelly freak! NOW GO!" Bulma still fought against her pushes as Yamcha walked onto the stage.  
  
"I am not being a scaredy cat! I just need to let out a few breaths before I go up there!" Bulma defended.  
  
"SHUT UP AND GO!" Chichi screamed before giving the girl one solid push that itself caused her to stumble on stage. She could hear a few of the cheers stop as some audience members laughed at the fact that she was, well, a mere little girl. Bulma rose an eyebrow and put on her best "I'm tough" look. She was now determined to show them what she could do.  
  
He finished telling the rules before growing silent. Bulma glanced at Yamcha before smiling.  
  
"So I guess we get to fight, huh?" she questioned. He gave her a strange look but stayed in his fighting position. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips before winking. And that completely put him off guard. He blushed and blinked many times and Bulma took that as her chance. She let out a laugh before charging at him. He dodged her right hook and easily grabbed a hold of her leg, sending her flying across the ring. Just as it seemed she was going to fall out, she did a dainty little flip and landed at the edge. Bulma gasped and turned to Yamcha.  
  
She glared at her opponent and frowned. He was stronger than she thought. ::I should just throw him out of the ring before I get hurt too bad. I don't need to bring down my guard by trying to take his ki."  
  
They stood watching each other for over a minute, each waiting for the other to attack. Just at that moment, Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. He blinked in surprise before she jumped into the air and placed her hands together, slamming them down on the back of his neck.  
  
As he fell to the ground, everyone grew silent, watching with wide eyes.  
  
"Count DOWN, WILL YA?!" Bulma screamed, breathing heavily. That in fact wasn't easy. It was actually harder than she thought.  
  
"R-right! 10, 9, 8, 7... No wait! It appears that Yamcha has stood up."  
  
Bulma paled. Stood up! But... maybe she didn't smash him hard enough. That should have knocked him out! Sure enough when she turned around she was shocked to find that the boy had stood. ::Kami don't tell me I'm going to have to resort to using my powers! I really thought I had trained harder than that!::  
  
"Okay Bulma. That was a nice hit and I'll admit that it really knocked the crap outta me but you need a little bit more work." Yamcha stated. He smirked seeing that strength wasn't her strong point. She growled.  
  
Then her eyes widened. Her brains. She had forgotten to use strategy! She knew strength wasn't everything.  
  
"Time for my final attack!" Yamcha announced. Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Wolf..."  
  
She frantically looked behind her and her eyes fell upon the solid wall. Now if he were to do the Wolf Fang Fist, he would charge at her head first. Meaning...  
  
"FANG FIST!" he finished. A large aqua ki formed around him and he did just as she predicted, charging at her head first. Just as he was close to her body, and just as she could feel the heat of his attack, she jumped over his head. Yamcha's eyes widened when he saw the wall the he was about to connect with, but luckily Bulma decided to be a little kinder. She grabbed a hold of his leg before he even hit. She held on him for a moment as he lay stunned before turning in a circle and tossing him right out of the ring.  
  
Every one stood silent before the announcer spoke those sweet words.  
  
"The winner is BULMA!" He screamed.  
  
Soon after she could hear cheers. "Wow, I did it," she muttered "and I got a little extra ki in the meantime."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
YEA! That chapter is over with! HAHAHA! I bet you thought Bulma would beat Yamcha with on hit, right!? Hehehe. Nope. But she did beat him. Oh, and if your are wondering how she took some of his ki. Well she held onto his leg for a little bit. :P Now the next chapter will be out soon and might I add...  
  
IT IS GOING TO BE GOOD!  
  
Ps: Sorry about the length but don't worry. They will get back to there normal 8 to 10 pages soon. LOL  
  
Baby Buruma*~ 


	21. Jackie Chung Vrs Krillen 'N' Chichi Vrs...

Author: Baby Buruma (I changed my name ^0^) Disclaimer: What you think... LOL I don't own DBZ. BUT Inme is MINE! Paring: What pairing? Summary: Jackie Chung Vrs Krillen....... Chichi Vrs Bacterian..... Note: Take a look at Kitana Chan FICS! AND THAN READ THEM ALL! Don't forget to review! Also I have change some things around when it comes to the tournament. So don't fuss :) Warning: A little short! As will the next chapter be! ----------------------- In the last chapter Bulma remembered something very important! She realized that her strength wasn't everything and that she still had her brains! And that is what save her from losing! -----------------------  
  
"Look here they come!" Goku shouted. "Hey Yamcha!"  
  
Chichi grinned. "He might not be in the mood to talk," Krillen muttered. The young princess' grin grew even wider.  
  
"Nice going Bulma." Chichi commented. "You almost lost but you made it!" Bulma rolled her eyes at the words. But it was true. She did almost loose. But hey who cares. A win was a win.  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out." Bulma grinned. She turned her head towards the wearied Yamcha. She then looked at his forehead and grinned.  
  
"You okay right? I didn't slam you to hard did I?" She questioned with a smirk. Yamcha scowled, he was not enjoying her teasing. Not a single bit.  
  
"I almost won," he stated with a yawn. She grinned even more.  
  
"Your sleepy aren't ya?" she purred. "You poor baby. Maybe I took a little to much energy out of ya." He glared, but didn't get at where she was going while Chichi and Krillen caught on in a flash.  
  
"And the next match is KRILLEN Vs. JACKIE CHUNG!" the announcer screamed out of the blue. They all jumped at the man's voice. Chichi squealed.  
  
"Go Krillen go!" She screamed.  
  
"But wait! Where's Goku!?" Krillen asked. At that very moment Bulma spotted him walking down the hall with a chicken bone in his mouth.  
  
"Eh. He's right there," she grumbled. They watched as the boy swallowed the rest down with one gulp and threw the bone to the side.  
  
"Hey *burp* Did Bulma fight yet?" He gasped out.  
  
"Yeah. And you missed it!" Chichi screamed. She glared.  
  
"Sorry... who won?"  
  
"I DID!" Bulma screamed. Goku cringed. Her voice brought pain to his ears. Goku didn't have a chance to reply because the announcer spoke up on the mic with a scream.  
  
"KRILLEN AND JACKIE CHUNG TO THE RING NOW!"  
  
"Bye! Wish me luck!" Krillen shouted before running off.  
  
"Come on lets go watch!" Chichi shouted. She grabbed Goku's hand and ran off. Bulma smirked.  
  
"Yammy, aren't you coming?" She purred and ran before he could reply. He growled.  
  
"How dare she!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Krillen stepped up onto the stage with a smirk on his face. He was determined to win. He would win! He gave the old man a look over before laughing out loud. Yeah, right! Like this thing would beat him. That was a big laugh.  
  
Jackie however spoke after hearing the boy laugh. "You should not underestimate me," he shouted. Krillen frowned. What a fool. The old man didn't know who he had trained with. And our poor Krillen had no idea that was who he was fighting.  
  
"Now that there little conversation is over with we might as well get right to the point!" yelled the announcer, who was waiting for a good fight like every one else. "Now... GO!" he exclaimed. The crowd grew silent and the only thing that could be heard was the cheering of Goku and the only two girls in the group.  
  
Krillen jumped into the air. He figured that it would be easier to get the battle over with right away, that way they would be able to move on to the next fight. The boy raised his fist and prepared to strike Jackie, but his plans where cut short when he missed. The strange thing was that Jackie hadn't moved a single bit! He stood there with his mouth wide and Jackie gave him a grin.  
  
Goku and the others shook there heads. "He's going to lose," Yamcha stated. It was obvious. He could see it coming. There was something about that man that made him a little uneasy. Bulma glanced at Yamcha with a frown.  
  
"Don't say that! He only threw one punch!" she pointed out. She never did like it when people (particularly Yamcha) said such things. Krillen would win!  
  
"Yeah. Chichi added. Don't say that so soon. Krillen still has a ..." Her speech was interrupted when Jackie slammed his fist into the boy's face. This movement sent him flying into the arena wall. He slid off the wall, leaving a very small but visible stain of blood. Goku gasped and looked over the railing and down at Krillen.  
  
"Krillen are you okay?!" he yelled down. "Are you okay?!" Krillen groaned and shook his head, trying to regain some sense.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I'm going to win!" he screamed before charging head first. They all gasped. He wasn't thinking!  
  
Bulma frowned as she held back a sniff. He was doing the same thing she did at first. Charging head first. But he wouldn't be able to beat his opponent like she was able to. There was a loud *cling* as Jackie delivered a hit to Krillen's neck. The boy fell to the ground with out movement.  
  
The sound of the Announcer counting down was easy to hear. "And the winner is Jackie Chung!" He screamed. Goku and the two girls just glanced in shock. He lost!  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
"You bastard! Why did you go off and hit him so damn hard!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Oh don't worry. He'll wake up in a few." Jackie replied with a wink. She glared. How dare he!  
  
"Stop flirting you sicko." Grumbled Chichi. She said it loud enough for him to hear as well. Jackie glared.  
  
"Aren't you a spiffy one." Jackie smirked.  
  
"..."  
  
Jackie grinned and before another comment could be spoken the next match was announced. Chichi groaned at the sound of her name. She had almost forgotten who she had to fight.  
  
"It'll be okay." Bulma whispered to her. Chichi rose an eyebrow.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Of course! Now get going. We'll be watching!" Chichi blinked and glanced over at Goku who had placed his hand on her back.  
  
"You'll do just fine. All you have to do is hold your breath." He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes. Hold her breath? That was a laugh!  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Inme are you okay?" Oolong grumbled. She seemed upset.  
  
"Oh... I-I'm fine *Sniff*." She gasped out.  
  
"Really?" Puar added. He didn't really believe her. She turned her head and glared. It was a murderous glare as well. The poor cat gulped and took a step back.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT FINE!" She screamed. The crowd that stood by her moved away when she broke into tears. "My Yammy lost to that... that... stupid sluty girl!" She screamed. And to make it worse people were still commenting about her win! It was over! Couldn't they just stop talking about "The sexy chick that beat the crap out of that man!"  
  
The two small animals moved away from her. "I dare you to go say those same words to Bulma and see what happens." Oolong snorted. Inme glanced up at him.  
  
"I hate you!" She growled.  
  
"That's not very nice." Puar commented.  
  
"Who asked you?" She snarled back her eyes where still puffy with tears. Puar coughed. Somebody was getting a little too much courage and guts.  
  
"S-Sorry..."  
  
"CONTESTANTS CHICHI AND BACTERIAN, YOU'RE NEXT! HURRY IT UP!" The announcer screamed. At that moment the young girl known as Chichi ran onto the stage. She waved, but instantly covered her nose when a awful smell over took the area. The whole crowd did the same.  
  
"Oh KAMI that smells!" Inme shouted through her tears. "And it smells bad!"  
  
-------------  
  
A single sweat drop rolled down Chichi's head as the smelly thing stepped onto the stage. Through his handkerchief over his nose, the announcer called out for the match to begin.  
  
Chichi got into a fighting stance, and the Bacterian's stench began to fill the air. The smell already had Chichi a little woozy, and Bacterian took that to his advantage. He jumped at her and tried to punch her.  
  
Chichi blinked and easily jumped over top of the punch and landed on the other side of the stage. She gasped and covered her noise with one hand.  
  
"Little girl I'm going to smash you!" He screamed. Chichi blinked and glanced above her. Goku looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"Go on you can do it!" He cheered.  
  
Bacterian let loose a scream, charging at her. Chichi saw him coming and made a mighty jump into the air and landed behind him. She raised her fist and gave him a quick punch to the back, shocking herself when it had no effect.  
  
::Oh crap I'm about to loose!:: she told herself. This was impossible! He smelled so bad that she couldn't even use her left hand. If she uncovered her nose, she would surly die!  
  
She ran to the edge of the stage. She had a new plan. Maybe he would charge at her, and then she could knock him off the edge. Bacterian took a step to her and grinned. "Here I come," he chanted. Chichi swallowed. Here he comes... She could only stand there as his advance continued. Within a second, he was right up on her. His yellow-toothed grin was driving her to the brink of insanity. If only she could knock those teeth out of his mouth!  
  
Chichi stared up at him waiting for the next move. But then he did something unexpected. He used the most disgusting attack ever used in all of martial arts history... The smelly crotch attack. Bacterian placed his hand down his pants, rubbed, it around a bit, and then brought it out with the most vile stench ever imaginable. He than "threw" the smell at poor Chichi, actually blowing her away. She fell over. It was a shock that she hadn't fallen out of the ring.  
  
The announcer (wearing a gas mask now) took that time to speak. "Chichi has sadly already fallen." The ref. began the count...  
  
But than the unthinkable happened and Chichi staggered to her feet. The crowd cheered her on. It was a shock that she had withstood that much.  
  
"I'm going to win!" She screamed.  
  
Bacterian laughed at her small talk. A little child such as her to beat him was a laugh. He bent down and grabbed her by the neck and shook her around before blowing his breath at her. Chichi coughed and gagged when she felt herself turning blue.  
  
"CHICHI, JUST HIT HIS ARM AWAY!" Goku screamed. Bulma grabbed a hole of his clothing and pulled him back. The boy was about to jump down into the match as it took place. "Let go of me Bulma!"  
  
"Ha! You have got to be kidding me. You were about to jump down there!"  
  
"He's going to kill her!"  
  
"He is not. He can't. It's against the rules," Bulma spoke while trying to soothe him. Goku pulled away from her easily, but just before he could even make his way to her, Chichi dug her nails into Bacterian's arm. He screamed and she took this as her time to jump onto the ground. She turned towards him and raised her hands into the air.  
  
The crowd went silent as a ki ring of flames swarmed around her figures. She grinned before throwing the blast at him. Bacterian was caught off guard and in shock as the heated blast knocked him clear off the stage and into the crowd. They screamed and ran away from the large man that was covered in flames. Bacterian jumped up in a instant and ran towards the small lake and jumped in. The steam rose his body as he fought to cool off.  
  
The announcer gasped before speaking. "And the winner of the match is Chichi. And I would love for her to tell us *what* that last attack was! It was amazing!" He screamed.  
  
Chichi fell to the ground and glanced up. She could see her best friend Bulma jumping up and down with a smile while screaming her name, but then her eyes locked with Goku's. He just grinned happily at her. Chichi couldn't help but grin as well.  
  
She did it!  
  
--------------------  
  
HAHAHA Chichi beat the crap outta him! *grins* I bet you are all looking forward to the next chapter. Well it will be out soon. And I am happy to say that... I won't *do* the red ribbon saga. I will go over it in summary. If I did the whole saga you guys would never see Veggie head again. But don't worry it won't be rushed and it will be very interesting... hehehe...  
  
In the next episode of Dragon Ball(The Real Saga): Bulma Vrs Jackie Chung.  
  
Oh your guys will love it! 


End file.
